The Vampire Diaries: The True Blood Elements
by undeadesse
Summary: It's the Vampire Diaries, retold as True Blood intertwines itself into the story. Callie is the middle child of the Gilbert family, but so much has changed since her parent's death, she doesn't really fit in anymore, and somehow danger always seems to find her (Most of the couplings you love as well as mixtures from both TVD and TB, plus Damon OC, Klaus OC, Eric OC)
1. S01E01

**Hi everybody!**

**So this is my second story, it's basically the Vampire Diaries: Rewritten but with a few crossovers from True Blood.**

**There is a new sibling in the Gilbert household, and her name is Callisto, but everyone just calls her Callie. She has long blonde hair and deep blue eyes and used to be the perfect daughter. Until her parents died and she withdrew from society to become a sarcastic teenager. That's why she gets along with her little brother, Jeremy better than her big sister, Elena.**

**She used to date Tyler but they have grown distant as she changed and now she is being weird with her best friend, Caroline as well.**

**Well I hope you all like it and happy reading! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Season 1, Episode 1 'The Pilot'

Callie awoke in her room, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up. She got out of bed and walked to the window, brashly opening the curtains to let the morning sunlight flood in and fill her room with it's warmth.

_"Aw, crap."_

She sighed as she realized it was the first day back at school since…

No, she couldn't think like that anymore. She sat down at her desk and looked into the mirror, taking a deep breath as her reflection stared back at her.

_"Today is a new day, a new beginning, and a fresh start. _

_As you grow up in the world you begin to realize that everyone expects for you to be okay and have the best in the world, and after a while you just accept that you are. Never stopping to question yourself to find out the truth, because if you think you're alright then you must be? But what happens when bad things happen to you in life? Terrible things that can't be undone and can never be forgotten. How do you go back to thinking that everything is okay after all that?_

_I wish I had the answer, I honestly do. At least then maybe my life would be easier. _

_But I can't just forget that my parents are dead, gone forever, and I'll never be able to see them again. The very people that shaped me into who I am today have left me. They left Elena, and Jeremy, and I all alone and now what are we suppose to do? _

_I just miss them. God I mean I think we all do. Elena is trying to strong for everyone's sake I know but I can hear her crying herself to sleep at night when she thinks everyone's asleep. And Jeremy, well, the less said the better about him lately. He's been on a few bender's with me but I can't let him talk me into it again. he is the youngest and I'm the worst role model to go for right now. I'm hardly in a mind of 'good'' to be helping anyone._

_I just wish people would realize that I'm a lot stronger than I look, and even though were all a bit lost right now, I know that in even in the worst of times we can stick together and get through it. I'll get there in the end."_

Her long blonde hair was knotted, she ran her fingers through to try and break them up but to no help, and her deep blue eyes looked tired as she quickly applied some black eyeliner to try and cover the dark bags.

She had once had the perfect life; normal family with a normal mother and father, captain of the cheer leading squad, girlfriend of the star football player, Tyler. Now her parents were gone, she couldn't stand the thought of being a cheerleader anymore, and she had broken up with Tyler (he was always kind of a dick to her anyway)

But recently she had been getting these really weird headaches; she would hear voices in her head chattering non stop. It was irritating as hell as she tried to forget them and move on with her life, starting today.

…..

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you.' 'Yes, I feel much better.' I will no longer be the sad girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it thought."_

Elena stops writing in her diary and looks distantly through the window.

"Come on Elena" her sister Callie calls out from the hallway as Elena gets to her feet and trudges downstairs.

"Toast, I can make toast?" Jenna offers in a rush as she races around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Callie reassures her, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a mug.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy pokes his head through the door and stares at Callie, who turns around to pour a cup for her little brother.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared," Jenna complained, "Lunch money?"

She held out three notes in her hand. Jeremy and Callie quickly walked forward and took one before she offered to Elena, who shook her head.

"I'm good." She declined politely.

"Anything else?" Jenna said as she hurriedly packed her own bag, "A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena enquired as Jenna quickly checked her watch.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now. Crap!" she exclaims as she grabs her keys and rushes to the door.

"Then go, we'll be fine." Elena assures her as she walks out the door.

Jeremy finishes his cup and walks out the room without a word.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks Callie.

"I'm fine Elena." She replies as she quickly swallows two painkillers.

"Another headache?" Elena questions worriedly.

"It's nothing." Callie shrugs as she leaves.

…..

Elena and Callie we're getting a lift to school with Bonnie. Callie was sitting in the back with her ipod plugged in, oblivious to the rest of the world as her friends chatted away in the front.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that," Bonnie said dismissively, "I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!"

Elena gives her a small smile and casually gazed out the window.

"But then I started thinking," Bonnie continued, "I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands…"

Bonnie looks over to notice Elena has started to daydream in the distance.

"Elena!" she says firmly, "Back in the car?"

Elena blinks and snaps back into the present.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she admits, "I…I'm sorry Bonnie. You were tell me that…"

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finishes for her.

Elena sighs and puts her hands in her lap.

"Right, okay then," she says looking at her friend, "predict something, about me?"

Bonnie smiles at Elena and squints her eyes to try and focus.

"I predict..." she says confidently, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

She looked over and smiled at her best friends warmly, they had known each other for so long that they were practically family.

…..

There were at school on the first day back. The hallways were busy with bustling students; eager to share their excitement with faces they hadn't seen all summer.

Elena, Bonnie and Callie walked in together.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie complained as she looked at all the people, "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech," she pointed out.

"She looks like a hot… Can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Callie asked sarcastically.

"No, that's over." Elena replied.

"Ah, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie added as Elena spotted Matt and waved. He purposefully ignores her and walks off in the opposite direction.

"He hates me." Elena sighs.

"That's not hate," Callie interjected, "That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's Greatest Hits'."

Caroline suddenly approaches them, walking perkily down the hall.

"Elena. Oh. My. God." She gasps as she hugs her friend tightly.

"How are you?" she asks as she moves to hug her best friend Callie, ""Oh it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here," Elena smiled as Caroline gives her a concerned look, "And I'm fine, thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asks worriedly.

"Yes. Much better." Elena reassures her as her friend gives her a sad face.

"Oh you poor things." Caroline quickly hugs them all again.

"Okay Caroline." Bonnie interrupts.

"Oh okay, see you guys later?" she sings out as she walks off into the hallway to greet more people.

"Okay bye!" Bonnie says as she turns to Elena, who looks at Callie.

"No comment." Callie replies as she rolls her eyes. Caroline and Callie were the best of friends until the summer, when her parents had passed away in the car accident. Caroline had been so helpful and caring, but Callie just found her irritating now, like a constant reminder of how she used to be. Things had been awkward ever since as they slowly drifted apart.

"I'm not going to say anything." Elena answers as they continue to walk down the hall.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie stopped in her tracks and peered into the school office. A male teenager was standing at the counter with his back to the door, dressed in a black jacket and jeans, there wasn't much else to see from this point of view.

"All I see is back." Callie said sarcastically as she looked on unimpressed.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie confirmed as she eyes him up and down, "I'm sensing…Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"Pfft, not with those hands he doesn't." Callie interrupted looking at his hands, "They are not musicians hands."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked her friend playfully.

"Pretty much," she answered, her eyes still locked on the mysterious new student.

Elena looked around the hallway, noticing her little brother Jeremy walking past her and entering the male bathroom.

"Jeremy," a random guy yelled out as he passed him, "Good batch man."

Elena rolled her eyes and went to follow her brother.

"I'll be right back." She sighed, but Callie stepped forward and stopped her before she opened the door.

"Let me." She urged as Elena gave a little nod. After their parents had died, Elena, being the eldest had been the one to stay strong and hold them together through their tragedy. But Jeremy had spiraled into a haze of drugs and alcohol, turning him into a sullen, moody teenager. Callie, being stuck right in the middle, had tried to be more like her big sister, but recently has been following her brother down that dark path. It was through this that they had bonded and come to a mutual understanding.

"Fine." Elena sighed as her sister walked into the boy's bathroom, "But I'm coming as well."

Callie opens the door and quickly enters, followed by Elena.

"Whoa! Pants down chick!" a guy zips of his fly and rushes out the exit.

Elena grabs Jeremy's face, staring into his eyes intensely to see if he's high.

"Great," she announces letting go of his face, "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No I'm not." Jeremy replies, but Elena starts checking his pockets and patting him down.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" she asks angrily.

"Stop it Elena." Callie interrupted stepping forward, "You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself?" Elena replied looking at her, "What is that, stoner talk?"

Callie gave her an annoyed glare in return. Yes she wasn't herself lately but she was hardly throwing it all away like Jeremy.

"Look stop!" he yelled, "I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy!" Elena shouted back, "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself."

She stood back and calmed herself before speaking again.

"Actually, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I'm going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?"

She stepped forward to looked deeply into his eyes.

"Jeremy, I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person." She pleaded.

"I don't need this…" Jeremy stated as he ran out the door.

"Jeremy!" Elena yells out as she exits to follow him, but immediately runs into a guy walking past; knocking his shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

"Uh, pardon me," he says smoothly, before looking at the door she just came from curiously, "Umm… this is the men's room?"

Callie quietly steps out and stands by the wall, watching her sister interact with the hot new guy. She shoots a look to Bonnie who returns it with equal excitement.

"Yes. Umm… I was just, umm… I was just." Elena finally said, "Never mind, it's a long story."

She turns to walk away as he steps to the side to let her pass. All of a sudden the sweetest smell he could ever imagine wafts to his nostrils, his eyes widening is shock as he spins around to see where it is coming from.

But with the hallways packed with busy student, he only manages to catch a glimpse of the girl he just met, as she disappears around the corner.

…..

They were in history class and Mr. Tanner was droning on about some historical event from the late 1800's. Elena peered over her shoulder curiously at the new guy, who looked up to catch her eyes and give her a small smile.

Elena turned back around and smiled to herself as she receives a text from Bonnie. She pulls out her phone and checks it under her desk.

_'HAWT-E STARING U.'_

Elena quickly puts her phone away and peeks over her shoulder again before finally returning her attention to the front. Today wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

…..

After school, Elena goes to sit in the Mystic Fall Cemetery to write in her diary alone. She finds her parent's gravestone and sits her bag down before pulling out her diary and starting to write, occasionally stopping to look around.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks" at least thirty seven times; and I didn't even mean it once, but no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" they don't really want an answer.'_

She stops writing as a black crow appears on her parent's gravestone.

"Okay, hi bird. That's not creepy or anything." She says, "Shoo!"

She stands up and waves her arms around to try and scare the bird, which flies off into the distance.

"That's what I thought." Elena says to herself as she turns around to pick up her stuff. The black crow has reappeared and is now sitting on her bag.

"Ah!" she screams in shock as the crow opens its wings and takes to the sky again. Elena grabs her bag and runs off to the exit, but trips on a tree root and falls down.

"Oww" She yells as she slowly gets to her feet and brushes the dirt of herself.

"You okay?"

She suddenly looks up to see the new guy standing there again.

"Where you following me?" Elena asks suspiciously.

"No…I …uh." He says uneasily, "I… ah… just… I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out at the cemetery?" she questioned skeptically.

"I'm visiting," he replied awkwardly, "I have family here.

Elena opens her mouth as she realizes she has probably come off as rude.

"Oh…Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry." She apologizes, "There was a bird back there, a black crow, and it just scared me for a second."

She takes a deep breath and smiles at him warmly.

"I'm Elena." She introduces herself.

"I'm Stefan." He replied returning her smile.

"I know. We have History together." Elena answered.

"And English and French." Stefan adds politely.

"Right." She sighs, as she looks him up and down, noticing the giant ring on his hand.

"Nice ring." She compliments him as he holds his hand out to show her.

"Oh, umm thanks." He says kindly, "It's a family ring, I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird huh?"

"No, not at all." Elena replied quickly, "I just mean, there are rings… and then there's that." She nods her head and looks at the giant blue ring.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Oh, uh... I don't know." She says as she lifts her trousers up her leg to reveal a cut that is bleeding slightly, "Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

Stefan quickly turns his back to her, the blood rushing to his eyes and turning his veins black through his flawless skin.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks worriedly as she rolls her trousers back down.

"You should go, take care of that." He replies firmly, his back still turned.

"Really its nothing…" she starts to say as she looked up at him, but he had already disappeared out of sight.

…

Back at the Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Callie sat with Bonnie and Caroline at a table, while Matt and Tyler watched from afar.

"So what's going on with you and Callie now? Matt asked his friend as he looked over at them chatting away.

"Who knows anymore?" Tyler sighed as he shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"You need to talk to her." Matt replied, "sort it all out before it turns out like me and Elena."

"Yeah…maybe if she would actually have a conversation with me then we could." Tyler said, "But until then I'm just going to have to try and move on, like you and Elena." He stood up and patted his mate on the back before walking over to the fireplace to flirt with his sister, Vicki.

Jeremy stood by the bar and looked on jealously as he talked to his good friend, Lafayette, who worked in the kitchen.

"I know that look honey pie," Lafayette said as he saw Jeremy staring at Vicki and Tyler, "You need to forgets all about her before she screws you up inside, trust me."

"I'm good." Jeremy stated.

"No you is not," Lafayette replied, "If you was, you wouldn't be showing up at my door in the middle of the night looking for drugs."

"Please don't tell anyone," Jeremy begged, "Especially not my sisters."

"I ain't gonna tell no one," Lafayette reassured him, "But you best start getting your shit together soon, you hear?"

"What is Tyler doing talking to Vicki?" Caroline said skeptically as she watched them laugh and smile at one another, "I thought you guys were…"

"We're not anything," Callie quickly interjected, "Whatever, change of subject."

"Okay so the new guy's name is Stefan Salvatore," Caroline said excitedly, "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite colour is blue."

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked impressed.

"Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period," Caroline huffed happily, "We're planning a June wedding."

Bonnie looked to Callie, who just rolled her eyes in response and watched Tyler sweet talk Vicki Donovan.

…..

Back at the Gilbert house, Elena was just about to head out the door.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at Merlotte's" She yelled down the hallway as Jenna appeared.

"Okay, have fun" Jenna said kindly before stopping, "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Elena smiled and grabbed her jacket,

"Well done Aunt Jenna," she compliments as she opens the door to see Stefan standing there.

"Sorry, I was about to knock," he quickly explains as he notices her shocked expression, "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was…strange."

Elena regained her composure blinked a few times.

"No worries," she replies, "I get it; blood makes you squeamish."

Stefan stands uncomfortably on the doorstep and looks at his feet.

"Umm… something like that." He mutters, "How's your leg?"

"Oh its fine, just a scratch." Elena assures him.

"I thought you might want this back?"

Stefan pulls out the familiar cover of her diary from his jacket pocket and hands it over to her.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I… thank you." She said accepting her diary kindly.

"Don't worry, I didn't… read it." He says gently as she gives him a puzzled look.

"No?" she questions him, "Why not? Most people would have."

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He answers honestly as she looks at him surprised.

"You keep a journal?" she asked shocked as he nodded.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it," he admitted, "Memories are too important."

"Thanks again." She says as she places the book on the stairs.

"Sorry for intruding, we're you going somewhere?" Stefan asked looking at the car keys in her hand.

"I'm just meeting some friends," she says before turning to him, "Do you want to come?"

She looks at him and gives a small smile that he can't help but return, before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

…..

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked as he joined Callie, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Their Mum and Dad died, how do you think?" Bonnie whispered defensively as Callie cut in.

"She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months," she admitted.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt enquired curiously.

"Oh no. So not getting in the middle of that." Callie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Just pick up the phone and call her Matt." Bonnie sighed as she sat back.

"I feel weird calling her," he said honestly, "I mean she broke up with me."

"Just give her more time." Caroline added before turning to Callie, "Unlike you missy. You need to sort your stuff out with Tyler, stop dragging it out he is clearly looking elsewhere these days."

She nodded her head to where Tyler was still talking to Vicki.

"Please don't say he's hooking up with my sister." Matt complained.

"He's not hooking up with your sister Matt." Caroline confirmed, "He is just trying to move on that's all." She looked over and gave Callie an angry glare. She just poked her tongue out playfully in return.

Just then, Elena and Stefan entered the Grill together, looking around for their group of friends.

"Yeah looks like she's had plenty of time." Matt muttered as they walked over to the table, "I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Stefan." He replies and Elena looks at Matt awkwardly.

Matt shakes his hand solemnly before storming off.

"Stefan, come and sit down." Caroline greeted as they pulled up some chairs and joined them.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asks curiously looking at him.

"Umm yeah, and moved when I was still young." He answered.

"Parent?" Caroline added looking interested, "Siblings?"

"My parents passed away," Stefan replied, "And none that I talk to anymore. I live with my uncle."

"So Stefan," Caroline smiles, "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow?"

Callie rolls her eyes and quietly excuses herself; God Caroline could be obvious sometimes.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." She explained as he looked at her intensely before turning his gaze to Elena, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie piped up enthusiastically.

...

Callie leaves her friends to discuss the party tonight, while she casually walks towards the back of Merlotte's, past Sam's office and the staff room, and walks out the back door. She finds Lafayette sitting behind the dumpster and supplies, smoking his cigarette.

"You gonna share?" Callie speaks up.

Lafayette looks over to her before smiling.

"Always have something for you honey boo" he says as he offers her the cigarette.

Callie walks forward and joins Lafayette, accepting the cigarette.

"So how's things?" Callie asks as she blows out smoke.

"Everything's finer than pie," Lafayette replies, "except when your little bro isn't all up in my grill bout dope."

"Again?" Callie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"He asked me to keep it down low." Lafayette added.

"I bet he did," Callie said to herself as a huge pain hit her head, and voices started talking in her mind.

She clutches her temples gently as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

"Callie?! Are you okay?" Lafayette exclaims worriedly.

"I'm fine," Callie huffed as she opened her eyes, "I just need something for the bonfire tonight."

"Are you sure you should be..." He started to ask.

"It's nothing, really." Callie replies as she looks at him, "Please Lafayette? It's the only thing that's going to get me through tonight."

"Alright." He sighs as he pulls put a packet full of pills, and hands them over.

"Thanks," Callie says honestly as she smiles and puts them safely in her pocket.

"Anytime sugar bun." Lafayette replies.

…..

It was the next day in history class, and Mr. Tanner was rambling on as his students zoned in and out of their own daydreams, preoccupied by the present not the past.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." He said to the class, "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms Bennett?"

He looked to Bonnie who stopped drawing in her book and looked to the front.

"Umm… a lot?" she guessed, "I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms Bennett." He said unimpressed, "What about you Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he turned his gaze to Matt.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." He casually replied.

The teacher looked around his room, searching the faces for an answer.

"Hmm… Elena?" he picked out, "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical event?"

She shrank back into her chair and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I… I don't know."

Mr. Tanner walked up and stood in front of her desk looking down.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena," he said smugly, "But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were three-hundred and forty-six casualties," Stefan quickly spoke up, "Unless you're counting local civilians."

Mr. Tanner turned around and looked at Stefan, That's correct Mister…"

"Salvatore." Stefan answers.

"Salvatore?" Mr. Tanner enquires, "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." He replied firmly.

"Well, very good." Mr. Tanner slowly walks to the front of the class again, "Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were twenty-seven sir." Stefan announced, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Stefan added as he looked up at his teacher confidently.

"Hmm," was all Mr. Tanner could say in return.

…..

It was the night of the party, and a crowd of teenagers had gathered together in the woods, drinking and talking happily around the fire.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie teased as they arrived.

"Oh okay," Elena exclaimed, "So he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie gushed as they found Callie drinking by the fire.

...

"Hey!" Caroline greeted, "You made it!"

"I did." Stefan replied awkwardly as he walking into the clearing with Caroline.

"Lets get you a drink," she offered cheerfully.

"Well, I'm…" he started to say.

"Oh come one," she dragged him over the drinks as Bonnie and Elena sat down next to Callie.

...

"Hey." Callie said distantly as she drank her cup.

"Hey Cal, are you okay?" Elena said looking at her little sister concerned.

"Yeah its only beer Elena, I'll be fine." She slurred as she got up and walked away.

Elena tried to give her a sympathetic smile in return, but she was already gone

"So where is he?" Bonnie said scanning the party for Stefan's face.

"I don't know," Elena replied, "You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right I forgot," Bonnie sighed, "Okay so give me a sec, Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait." Elena announced, picking up an empty beer bottle and passing it to her friend, "You need a crystal ball."

But as soon as her hand touched her friends, Bonnie spaces out. Taking a sharp breath as Elena quickly withdrew her hand in shock.

"What?" Elena asks as she stares at her friend puzzled.

"That was weird." Bonnie admitted standing back, "When I touched you, I saw a crow?"

Elena eyes widen as she take in what Bonnie has just told her.

"Forget it, I'm drunk," she quickly explained, "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it okay? I'm going to get a refill." She turns and swiftly walks off.

"Bonnie?!" Elena yells out to her as she leaves; what just happened?

Stefan spots her and walks over,

"Hi" he says warmly.

"Hi" Elena sighs back, still visibly shocked by her friend's actions.

"I'm sorry you look upset about something?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Oh… umm… no, it's just Bonnie...and Callie," she started to say, "They're… you know what? Never mind. You're… here."

Stefan smiled and agreed, "I'm here."

Elena returned his smile easily.

"Do you want to for a walk?" she asked as he nodded is reply.

They turned as starting heading towards to bridge nearby.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town?" she said as she looked at him.

"Am I?" he asked as he returned her gaze.

"Mysterious new guy?" she nods, "Oh yeah."

"Well you have the mysterious thing going too," he bumped shoulders with her playfully, "Twinged in sadness and all."

Her smile faded as she looked at him curiously.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asks.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan answers honestly and smiles.

"Right…well no, technically we met in the men's room," she begins before stopping herself, "You don't want to know, its… it's not exactly party chit-chat."

She looks away distantly like she has just alienated herself, but Stefan steps forward and stands closer.

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." He replies softly.

"Last spring…" Elena sighs, "my parent's car drove off of a bridge into a lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but they didn't." she looks sadly to the ground, "So that's my story."

Stefan gazes at her empathetically, "You won't be sad forever, Elena."

…..

Callie was standing by the fire with Bonnie drinking beers and watching as everyone around them had a good time.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked turning to her, "like really?"

Callie took a sip of her beer and looked at Tyler who had just walked up to Vicki.

"I'm fine Bonnie," she reassured her taking a deep breath, "just fine."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "You just don't seem fine that's all."

Callie gave her a warning look as Bonnie shrugged.

"And it's completely understandable I mean, you lost your family." She said, "But you're pushing away your old life, Caroline, Tyler, cheerleading? What about them?"

"People change Bonnie." Callie replied firmly as she finished her drink, "See, just look at Tyler; already changed." She nodded in his direction and walked off.

...

"No Ty, I'm not going to go have sex with you against a tree." Vicki giggled as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh come on," he whispered into her ear, "It would be hot."

She smiled back and tried to push him off.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen, not here, not like this." She replied as she struggled to move his body, "No, I said no Tyler!"

"Leave her alone!"

Tyler finally stopped and turned around to see who it was, Jeremy.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert!" Tyler said angrily as he stepped towards him defensively.

"Back off Tyler," Callie appeared a few feet away, her eyes locked on Tyler's as she stared at him warningly.

"You better watch out punk." He spat as he walked away.

Callie turned to Jeremy and opened her mouth but he started talking first.

"You didn't have to…" he said.

"What save your ass again?" Callie interrupted angrily, "Yeah no worries."

She looked at the two of them furiously before stomping off again.

'Let him get beaten up next time' she thought to herself.

…..

"I like Bonnie," Stefan stated easily, "She seems like a good friend."

"She's the best friend in the world." Elena sighed, "Apart from Callie, obviously, but that's a different kind of friendship."

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off you." Stefan stated honestly as Elena rolled her eyes.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." She says sadly.

Stefan looks deeply into her eyes, "And?"

"And then my parent's died, and everything changes," Elena replied, "Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't…umm… it wasn't…"

"Passionate?" he tried to finish for her.

"No, it was passionate…" she agreed as she gazed into his eyes.

He could feel the blood once again rush through his veins as he quickly closed them.

"Hey, umm… are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly, "You eye, its just… its…"

Stefan looked to the ground and tried to hide his face.

"Oh, um… yeah, no; it's umm, it's nothing. Umm are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He swift turns around and walks back up to the party.

…..

Elena stands by the fire and looks around, searching for a familiar face amongst the all the people.

"Looking for someone?" Matt spots her and wanders over.

"Hey." Elena greets him awkwardly.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone," he said unhappily, "You don't look so alone to me."

"Matt you don't understand, it's…" Elena looked at him sadly.

"That's okay Elena," he assured her gently, "You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that… I still believe in us, and I'm not giving up on that."

He looked at her firmly as she took a deep breath.

"Matt…" she started to say.

…..

"Hey! There you are," Caroline said happily as she found Stefan walking back to the party, "Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they're really cool at night; and I can show you… if you want."

She looked at him suggestively as she took a sip from her cup.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan sighed as he stepped passed her but she sidestepped into his path.

"Well, of course I have, so…" she started to say but Stefan grabbed her arms and looked deeply into her eyes, as he spoke seriously to her.

"Caroline, you and me? It's not going to happen, sorry." He tells her decisively as he lets go off her arms and continues walking back to the party to find Elena.

"I was wondering who had abducted you," Elena teased, "But know I now."

Stefan looked at her seriously before letting out a sigh.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" he questions playfully.

"No, you're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually," Elena replies as she spots Jeremy drunkenly walking off into the woods, drinking heavily.

"God you gotta me kidding me!" she says clearly irritated.

"What is it?" Stefan asks quickly looking around.

"My little brother." Elena states as she nods over to the teenager walking off.

"The drunk one?" he confirms to her.

"That would be the one," she sighed, "Excuse me."

She walks off into the direction he just left from.

"Need some help?" he offers behind her as Callie walks past him.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this." She states as she runs after her family, "Elena! Jeremy!"

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?!" Elena yells out as she follows behind him through the woods. Callie catches up to her and walks beside her.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy yells out as he trips over something on the ground beneath him.

"Yeah, well too bad!" Callie shouts as she walks forward to help him up, stopping when she sees him recognize the body of his friend Vicki Donovan, lying on the ground with blood running down her neck.

"Vicki?!" he screams shocked, "No! Oh my God, it's Vicki!"

"Oh my God…" Elena exclaims as she walks forward and spots her.

"No!" Jeremy shouts as Callie holds him back and Elena tries to help her.

…..

"Somebody help!" Callie shouts as they emerge back into the clearing, Jeremy is carrying Vicki's limp body and Elena holds his jumper to her neck.

"Vicki? Vicki!...what the hell?!" Matt exclaims worriedly as he walks over to see the commotion.

"What happened to her?" Tyler questions as Jeremy lies her gently down on the ground.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Elena yelled as Tyler immediately pulls out his cell phone and call for an emergency.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Callie shouts as she gestures the crowd that has gathered to leave.

"It's her neck," Elena says panicked, "Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood." She continues to hold the jumper to her neck.

Matt was on his knees by his sister's side, holding her hand tightly as tears starting pouring from his eyes.

"Vicki? Come one open you eyes look at me." He asked her hopefully.

She just lay there unconsciously.

…..

Stefan rushed back to the boarding house, quick to get out of the way of Vicki Donovan's bloody neck wound. He quickly walked to his bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him, before turning around to spot a black crow sitting on his balcony.

"Damon." He states, as his brother appears outside, smiling casually as he opens the door and enters.

"Hello brother." Damon says slyly as he looks at his brother with his piercing blue eyes.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan replied staring at his brother coldly.

"Just wait till you see what I can do with the fog." He says confidently.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asks firmly, standing back and crossing his arms.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon mused, "Your hair's different. I like it." He grinned playfully as his brother continues to stare harshly in return.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon." Stefan stated.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties." Damon sighed as he walked forward and started looking through Stefan's room, "That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from the fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan questioned as he watches his brother explore his room.

"I miss my little brother." Damon replied sarcastically as his brother shook his head and almost laughed.

"You hate small towns." Stefan stated, "It's boring, there's nothing for you to do."

Damon gave him a small smile before leaning against his desk with ease.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." He said proudly.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight," Stefan reminded him, "That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah" Damon interrupted, "That might be a problem… for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan sighed as he uncrossed his arms.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon replied boldly, "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up in one little word…Elena."

…..

Matt had just left in the ambulance with Vicki, as Bonnie walked up to Elena.

"Hey," she said softly as Elena turned to face her, "We're gonna go to mainline coffee at Merlotte's, wait for news."

Elena took a deep breath, "I gotta take Jeremy home, can you take Callie? She asked as Bonnie nodded in reply.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic, I know that," Bonnie said seriously, "But whatever I saw, or think I saw, I have this feeling…"

Elena looked at her friend curiously, "Bonnie, what?"

"That it's just the beginning." She replied worriedly.

…..

"She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon mused playfully, looking at his brother, "Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

He stepped forward as he gave a small smile.

"She's not Katherine." He confirmed easily.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon stated, "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

He stared at Stefan mischievously, silently pushing him.

"I know what you're doing Damon." Stefan replied firmly, "It's not gonna work."

Damon continues to walk forward until he stands directly in front of him.

"Yeah?" he opens his arms, "Come on. Don't you crave it a little?"

He starts playfully hitting his brother on the arm as Stefan glares at him.

"Stop it." He says forcefully.

"Let's do it, together." Damon urged him, "I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, lets just cut right to the chase, lets just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan shouts as Damon moves his face into Stefan's.

"Imagine what her blood taste's like." He yells enticingly, staring into his brother eyes as he shrugs Damon off and turns around. His face transforming as the veins around his eyes darkened and his eyes turned black.

"I can." Damon mused confidently.

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled as he turned to his brother and ran at him, tackling him and running off the balcony, smashing the window, and landing on the ground below. Stefan gets to his feet and looks around to his brother, who is standing against the wall to his left, smiling unhurt.

"I was impressed. I give it a six" Damon announced smiling, "Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face thing, it was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon huh?" Stefan replied angrily, "But wherever you go, people die."

Damon chucked before replying, "That's a given."

"Not here," warned Stefan, "I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation." Damon smirked wickedly.

"Damon please…" Stefan sighed stepping back, "after all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" he looked at him brother honestly.

"I promised you an eternity of misery," Damon replied, "so I'm just keeping my word." He turned to walk away.

"Just stay away from Elena," Stefan warned again as Damon spun around and pointed to his hand.

"Where's your ring?" he teases, "Oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes. Relax, it's right here."

He smiles as he opens his hand to reveal Stefan's ring before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him forcefully into the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger then me," Damon said enraged, "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

He warned him angrily before turning around and walking back to the house, leaving Stefan to pick himself back up.

…..

Meanwhile at the Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Bonnie sat with Callie and Caroline, who were drinking coffee in a bid to try and sober up faster. Sam Merlotte, the owner of the grill came over to refill their cups.

"Are you sober yet?" he asked them as he poured the coffee.

"No." Callie replied meekly, resting her head on the tabletop to stop the horrible headache she knew was coming.

"Keep drinking," Bonnie urged them, "I gotta get you guys home; I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline complained drunkenly, "You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" she sat there feeling miserable for herself.

"I'm not touching that." Callie said from under her arms.

"I'm inappropriate." Caroline continued oblivious to the others, "I always say the wrong thing. And…Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and… I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition Caroline," Bonnie replied soothingly.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline states looking off into the distance, spotting a handsome face sitting by the fire. He waved at her and smiled as she grinned back.

…..

Elena hears a tiny knock at the door and rushes downstairs to see who it is at this time of the night. She swings the door open to reveal Stefan on her doorstep.

"I know it's late," he explains, "But, uh… I needed to know that you were okay?"

Elena sighs, "You know, for months that's all anyone's wondered about be, if I'll be okay?"

Stefan looks deeply into her sad eyes, "What do you tell them?" he asks.

"That I'll be fine." She replied blankly with no emotion.

"Do you ever mean it?" Stefan questioned her honestly.

"Ask me tomorrow," She says as she takes a deep breath, "It's warmer in the house, we can talk. Would you like to come?"

Stefan gives her a small smile as she opens the door and stands back to let him in.

"Yes." He confirms before stepping over the doorway and into her house.


	2. S01E02

**So this is the next episode in the new REWRITTEN series.**

**Sorry it's taking me so long. I've been quite wrapped up in my other TVD story called 'A Vampire's Secret' and haven't really had any other time to focus on this one. It's quite hard to swap between worlds actually. But the next chapter is finally here.**

**I'm sorry if these first episodes seem a bit slow. I'm trying to let all the characters establish themselves a bit before getting into the story. I've added Lafayette, and Sam Merlotte (if you noticed) as the owner of the Mystic Grill, which is now called Merlotte's Bar and Grill, as that doesn't really change the plot at all, and I should have Jason Stackhouse coming into the picture soon too ;)**

**But keep in mind that this is pretty much the Vampire Diaries story, but with my OC and some of the True Blood character crossed over into it. But the main characters for Season 1 will be Callie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon.**

**So keep reading, feel free to leave a review so I know what you all think about it, it helps a huge amount and keeps me going :D**

**Chapter 2**

Season 1, Episode 2 'The Night of the Comet'

Elena sits in her room, busy writing in her diary as Callie's head appears at her doorway.

"Hey Elena," she calls out as her big sister looked up. It has always struck her as odd at how different her family was, or how different she was. Blonde haired and blue-eyed, it wasn't the first time she had questioned her family. But you couldn't choose who your family was.

Jenna walks down the hallways and stops before turning to her.

"Do I look adult?" She asks, "like respectfully parental?"

"Depends on where you're going?" Callie says as she eyes her suspiciously, Elena joins them in the hallway.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna answers as she looks into the hall mirror, "Hair up or down?"

She put her hair up into a messy bun as the sisters look at her seriously.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena replied as she lets he hair fall back down.

"Boozy housewife." Callie adds as Jenna looks at them and sighs.

"Up it is," she confirms and she redoes her hair and looks at Callie, "You're feisty today?"

"Don't ask." She states as rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"She's in a mood." Elena explains, "But I'm feeling good today, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff."

"You mean you have a new boyfriend." Callie teased her as Elena hit her arm playfully.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked as Callie plugged her headphones in and left and walked back to her room.

"He left early" Jenna replied as she rushed around the house grabbing her things, "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse?"

She looked up when Elena didn't response, only to recognize her expression.

"There is no wood shop, in there?" she asks.

"Nope." Elena slowly shakes her head.

…..

It was time for history class, and Stefan and Elena couldn't keep their eyes to themselves as Mr. Tanner spoke to the class.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over one-hundred and forty-five years," Mr. Tanner explained, "Now the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebrations."

He paused as he looked over to Elena and Stefan, who clearly had other things on their mind during history.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" he said and they tore their eyes away from one another.

…..

"Okay I'm confused." Callie said as they sat down for lunch, "Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically my Grams says I'm a witch," Bonnie explains to her friends, "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah well," Caroline sighed tiredly, "Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him, did you?" Callie asked turning to Bonnie who shook her head.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie questioned as Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I was drunk." She admitted.

…..

Outside Tyler was hanging out with a few of his friends when Jeremy came storming up to him.

"Hey Tyler, I'm sorry to interrupt" he says sarcastically, "I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Tyler dismisses, "Now get out of here."

"How bad is she?" Jeremy keeps pushing him, "Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was in."

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler warns him as he steps forward.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Jeremy replies confidently, "But when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here, right now."

He steps forward and pushes Tyler on the chest, making him step back and infuriating him.

"Walk away Gilbert, it's your final warning." Tyler growls.

Callie clears her throat loudly from the distance as Jeremy turns around and sees her before turning back to Tyler.

"No, this is your final warning dick." He yelled angrily, "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Jeremy gave him a murderous stare and walked away as his sister came over.

"Damn, that was like a death threat?" Tyler says sarcastically to the girls standing near him as he turns to look at Callie.

"Stop rifling up my brother Ty." She says threateningly, "Or you'll have me to deal with as well, got it?" she stares at him angrily before she returns back to the cafeteria.

…..

Elena met with Matt at the hospital to check up on his sister Vicki. She entered the room quietly and looks at him as he stood and ushered them to the hallway.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection," Matt explained as he shut the door behind him, "But she should be able to come home tomorrow."

Elena sighed at the good news and rubbed Matt on the arm comfortingly.

"Did you get in contact with your Mum?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Called and left a message, she's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend," Matt answered "So… we'll see how long it takes her to come running home."

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay," Elena says comfortingly, "Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

Stefan listens intently as he hides around her corner, staying out of sight.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt replied apprehensively as Elena stared at him.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, so wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out." Matt explains, as Elena looks on wide-eyed.

"I think she was drunk." He says quickly, "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

He turns to look at her as she takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Matt, the last thing I want to do I hurt you." Elena says honestly as he takes a step back.

"You know, I'm…" he states turning to leave, "I'm actually going to go back, I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."

He walks back into the hospital room as Elena looks on feeling guilty about him.

Matt sits down beside his sister as her hand slowly starts to twitch. He looks on in shock as she opens her eyes and panics at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Whoa… Vick? Vicki…it's Matt," he tries to reassure her as she attacks him, "Hey Vicki, what's wrong?"

"No! No!" Vicki yells as she raises her arms violently, "Get off! No!"

"Nurse?!" Matt shouts as he bolts for the door to find help for his sister urgently.

Stefan quietly sneaks into the room and grabs Vicki's arms tightly as he pulls his face in closely to her, staring into her eyes intensely as his pupils grew larger.

"It was an animal that attacked you," he compelled her, "It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out, that's all you remember."

"That's all I remember." Vicki copied him blankly as he vanished out the door.

A few minutes later Matt returned with a nurse and they ran through the door in a panic.

"Nurse, I need help… my sister." Matt exclaimed as he saw his Vicki fast asleep in her bed.

"She seems fine to me." The nurse said as she left the room, leaving Matt perplexed at what had just happened.

…..

Elena, Callie, Bonnie and Caroline had met at Merlotte's to catch up and chat.

They ordered coffee and said hello to Sam before sitting down to have a girly lunch together.

"Well I was talking to my Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom," Bonnie started to explain, "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

She stared at them all dramatically as Callie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you all about fairies," Callie said sarcastically, "So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena answered, kicking her sister under the table.

"So you and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline asked Elena curiously, "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope," Elena shook her head, "We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline questioned skeptically, "I mean, Elena, we are your friends okay? You're supposed to share the smut."

"Trust me, they just talked." Callie butted in, "For hours, and hours and hours…"

Elena hit her playfully as she threw a sugar packet in retaliation.

"We just talked okay guys?" Elena declared.

"So what's with the blockage?" Caroline asked puzzled, "Just jump his bones already! Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

She claps her hands together to clarify her point, smiling as Elena gets to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questions as she grabs her bag.

"Caroline's right," Elena sighed, "It is easy. If I sit here long enough I'll end up taking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

She throws her bag confidently over her arm before taking her car keys off the table.

"Well in that case," Callie stand up and takes her keys, "I'll drive you."

…..

Jeremy walks into the door of his house as Jenna call out to him.

"I picked up dinner." She shouts as he walks into the kitchen, "Tacos? I had an urge for guacamole." She offers.

"No I'm good, thanks." Jeremy turned to leave but Jenna interrupts.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse, I want to talk." She tells him and he continues to walk out the door.

"Hey, you! Come…Sit." She orders firmly as he slowly walks back in and sits at the dining table.

"Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese," she started to say, "It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

Jeremy looked up at her with a shocked expression, "You get high?"

"Did. Past tense." She corrected as she turned to continued unpacking dinner, "But yeah, loved it; anything to get a little distraction from life…reality. And it worked, for a while, never lasts though. I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding…"

She turned around to notice Jeremy had already left the room.

…..

Elena and Callie walk to the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. Elena takes a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door, the small motion pushing the door open as she looks at her sister for advice on what to do next.

Callie shrugs as Elena pushes the heavy door and steps inside, followed by her little sister.

"Stefan?" Elena yells as she slowly walks down the hallway, Callie trailing behind her.

Suddenly a black crow flies out and soars to the exit of the open door, the girls jump back in surprise and duck down. As they slowly stand back up Elena notices an attractive man standing at the doorway in front her.

"I…I'm sorry for barging in," Elena apologizes, "The door was…open. She looks back at the front door, which is now closed firmly behind them.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother," the man states, "You must be Elena and her little sister…"

"Callie" she introduces herself, staring at Damon curiously.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother?" Elena exclaims and he turns to gaze at her.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag," he says confidently, "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

He gestures to the huge couches that sat in the middle of the expansive living room he stood in.

"This is your living room?" Callie asks as she looks at her surroundings, slightly stunned.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's Auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon muses, "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time, for a while there, I never thought he would get over the last one, nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena enquires.

"Yeah Katherine, his girlfriend?" he asks as he stares at her confused expression, "Oh you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

Elena shook her head as her sister wandered around the room, looking at all the interesting things it held.

"Oops," Damon says sarcastically, "Well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound, we all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena says puzzled.

"Isn't it?" Callie spoke up as Damon turned to stare at her curiously, a intoxicating smell hitting his nostrils, making him absolutely ravished. What the hell was that?

"I'm a fatalist," Damon admits swallowing hard, "Hello Stefan."

The girls look to the doorway as Stefan stands there, looking forcefully at his brother before turning his attention to their guests.

"Elena, Callie? I didn't know you were coming over." He says gently.

"I know, I should have called," Elena explaines, "Callie drove me, and the door was already open…"

"Oh don't be silly, you're welcome here anytime, right Stefan?" Damon interrupts, "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker."

Stefan ignores his brother and turns to Elena.

"Thanks for stopping by, it was nice to see you." He says as Elena got to her feet.

"Yeah... we should probably be going. I have band practice anyway" Callie walks forward and took her sisters hand, leading her to the door, "It was nice to meet you Damon." She calls out behind her.

"Great meeting you too, Callie." Damon replies as he waves them out the door, shutting it gently behind them before turning to face his brother.

"Great gals, Whoo… Elena's sister sure had spunk," Damon muses, "You on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess… hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan states coldly.

"Well, were you successful?" Damon asks, "Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right?"

"How long were they here?" Stefan asks firmly.

"Were you worried Stefan?" Damon says sarcastically, "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, '_I'm a high school human_'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan replies crossing his arms.

"Of course you are," Damon admittes, "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?" Stefan questions him as he looks curiously at his brother.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon muses confidently.

…..

Callie dropped her sister back home before rushing off for band practice,like she always did on a Thursday night in her friend Josh's garage. She tried to hurry as she got her guitar out and walked into the practice room.

"Hey Cal," Josh greeted, "was wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence?"

Callie poked out her tongue cheekily in reply as she quickly set up her equipment. The other band mates Dean and Steve walked in from the house with drinks. Steve flicked his long dark hair as he waved to Callie before silently taking his spot behind the drum set. Dean on the other hand, immediately greeted Callie warmly, obviously glad that the band's front man has arrived.

"Now we can get started!" Dean exclaimed as he picked up his bass guitar as plugged it into his amp.

"Hey guys, sorry about the hold up." Callie apologized as she walked up to the mic, tapping on the top to check it. The best part of being in a band of guys, was that they never asked questions, never lingered, and never talked about family.

"Whatever, lets just play." Josh replied as Steve counted them in and they started to play.

...

"He's on the rebound." Elena explained as she sat down in the kitchen for dinner.

"And has raging family issues." Callie added as she joined them.

"Well at least its an ex girlfriend," Jenna assured her as she brought over plates, "Wait till you date a guy with Mummy issues or cheating issues."

"Or amphetamine issues." Elena sighed as Jeremy walked into the house, slamming the door loudly.

"Jeremy?" Jenna yells out as she walks to catch him in the hallway.

"More stoner stories?" Jeremy replies, "look Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's… that's cool." He turns to continue walking upstairs.

Jenna threw the apple she was eating at him as he ducks for cover.

"Ow hey?!" he yells down to her, "Why… why did you do that?"

"Listen up!" Jenna shouts angrily, "Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority," Jeremy said and smiled, "I like it, sleep tight."

He disappeared upstairs as Jenna returned back to the kitchen and gave Elena and Callie a stern look.

…..

Elena, Bonnie and Callie are handing out pamphlets down at the town square.

"Tonight, the night of the comet," Bonnie told a passersby, "would you like a program?"

"He didn't call, huh?" Callie asks Elena as they walk together.

"Or text," Elena adds, "But then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's and important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said.

"Isn't it?" Elena agreed, "The timing is wrong anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Callie made a point.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena stated firmly.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Callie muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Elena sighed as she stopped walking and turned to her sister to giver her a look.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't?" Callie stated honestly as she walks off, leaving Bonnie and Elena speechless.

…..

Jeremy walked into the Merlotte's Bar and Grill and immediately spotted Vicki talking to Lafayette; he took her hand and led her out the back before talking to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks her worriedly.

"I hurt." She answers honestly.

"Well the doctor gave you something right?" he questioned as she shook her head.

"Just the kid stuff," she replied, "Nothing with an 'O' in it. I think they were onto me." She laughs as Jeremy hands her a container full of pills.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." He says confidently.

"Thanks Jer," Vicki smiled genuinely.

"So, you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Jeremy asks innocently as she shrugs.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she answers casually, "But I could be talked into it, I'll meet you out there is a few."

She smiles and walks back into the grill and Jeremy leaves feeling excited.

…..

It was the night of the comet as the people gather around the town square with lit candles to light their way.

"Hey," Elena greets Stefan as he walks over to join her.

"You know, that comet… it's been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone." Stefan exclaims as he stares into the sky.

"Yeah Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena agrees.

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that he can't escape, and once every one-hundred and forty-five years it gets to come home." He stops to apologize, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself."

He looks at her honestly as she takes a deep breath.

"Yesterday," Stefan continued, "That wasn't about you okay?"

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Elena states obviously.

"We're not close," he says quickly, "It's, uh… it's complicated."

"Always," Elena sighed, "He told me about Katherine."

"What did he say?" Stefan asks cautiously looking to see her expression.

"That she broke your heart." She answers bluntly.

"That was a long time ago." He looks out into the distance as Elena turns to him.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." She says honestly.

"Elena…" Stefan starts to say.

"It's okay Stefan, I get it." She interrupts, "You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated sister? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It was okay. We met, we talked, and it was epic, but… then the sun came up and reality set in."

Elena looks at him sadly before walking off.

He turns and spots her sister, Callie, in the crowd and walks over to see her.

"Hi?" he greets warmly as she nods politely in reply.

"She doesn't mean.." Callie started to say.

"I know," he assured her gently, "You're a good sister to her you know?"

"It's family." She said firmly, "So you don't look so happy that your brother's in town?"

"It's…" he started.

"Complicated," Callie finished for him, "Yeah I heard."

Stefan stared at her curiously as the sweet smell slowly filled his nose. He took a deep breath as tried to compose himself.

"Stefan… Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"What are you?" he gasped and he turned on the spot and walked briskly in the opposite direction. Leaving Callie to wonder what the hell had just happened?

…..

Vicki is busy talking to Lafayette when she notices a face at the bar. She walks over to get a closer look as he turns around. It's Damon Salvatore.

"I know you…" Vicki said wracking her brains for a memory.

"Well that's unfortunate." Damon replied as he looked at her.

"Umm… I don't … I don't know how but your face?" She stared at him curiously, "Excuse me, sorry."

She turns and quickly walks into the restroom, shutting the door behind her she goes to the sink and takes out the container of pills that Jeremy gave to her earlier. Unscrewing the lid and popping two of the pills into her mouth, she leans over so her mouth can reach the tap. But when she stands back up, Damon is behind her, and attacks her viciously as she screams.

…..

Stefan is standing in the street when he hears a distant scream, he quickly vamp speeds to its origin to see his brother holding Vicki on the edge of a tall building.

"No! No!" Vicki shrieks as Damon holds her.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." He says confidently.

Stefan jumps up onto the top on the building at join his brother.

"Not bad," Damon says sarcastically, "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan states firmly.

"Really? Okay." He pushes her even closer to the edge as she shakes in fear.

"No!" Vicki screams as he pulls her back viciously, and throws her to Stefan.

"Ugh, relax." Damon muses.

"What's happening?" she says looking around distantly.

Damon turns to his brother, "I don't need her to be dead… but you might."

He walks over the Vicki and takes her face in his hands,

"What attacked you the other night?" he asks her.

"I don't know," she replied, "An animal."

"Are you sure about that?" he questions confidently, Think about it, think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire." Vicki replies as the memories come flooding back.

"Who did this to you?" Damon demanded.

"You did!" she yells as he grabs her and holds her arms down by her side.

"Wrong," he announces, "It was Stefan."

"Don't." his brother interrupts angrily.

Damon looks deeply into her eyes as his pupils grew larger and she stared back vacantly.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compels her.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She copies blankly.

"He's a vampire," Damon adds, "A vicious, murderous, monster."

"Please Damon," Stefan says desperately, "Please don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." He laughs as he rips off the bandage from Vicki's neck and tosses it to his brother.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak," Damon spat, "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you know need. But you can change that, Human blood gives you that."

He held Vicki out to him enticingly as Stefan stared at him enraged.

"You have two choices," Damon continued, "You can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about?" Stefan exclaimed, "You want to expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" Damon shouted furiously.

"Why?" he replied, "So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? Let her tell them, chain me up and drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon steps back surprised, "Huh, wow…"

He walks back over to Vicki, "Come here sweetheart, he grabs her and pulls her head close to his as he whispers softly into her ear and she returns to her normal self.

"What happened?" she asks getting to her feet, "Where am I? Ugh I ripped my stitched open." She turns her neck painfully.

"You okay?" Stefan asks her as she nods.

"I took some pills man, I'm good." She replies distantly before walking off to the stairs as Damon sighs.

"It's good to be home," he states happily, "Think I might stay for a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan questions as he stares at his brother.

"That for me to know and for you to…" he pauses for effect before walking to the edge of the building,

"Have you smelt what's in town yet?" he asks genuinely as his brother nods.

Damon turns and jumps, leaving Stefan wondering of his intentions.

…..

Sam is helping Matt bandage up his sister as the rest of the group sit around a table at the Grill.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama," Caroline complains, "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah." Bonnie replies as Stefan walks over to them.

"Excuse me, hi," he greets them warmly.

"Hi." Caroline returns kindly.

"Um… have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asks awkwardly.

"I think she went home." Caroline answers.

"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and email," Bonnie speaks up as she writes down the details on a napkin and hands it to Stephen, "She is big on texting, and you can tell her I said so." She gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you," Stefan replies as he takes the napkin from Bonnie, who suddenly zones out into a vision.

"What happened to you?" she whispers blankly before coming back to herself.

"You okay?" he questions curiously.

"That's so rude… I'm sorry, excuse me." Bonnie quickly says looking at her feet.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out," Caroline explains, "It's kind of like her thing."

...

Elena walks down to hallway and spots Jenna in her brother's room, frantically searching through his chest of drawers.

"Jer?" Elena calls out as she opens the door, seeing her Aunt scanning the messy room with her eyes.

"No, it's just me," Jenna replies, "the hypocrite parent."

"What are you doing?" she asks naively as she looks around his room.

"I've become my own worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a fifteen-year-old's preivacy," Jenna sighs as she spots his gumboots and reaches inside to find a bong, "Jackpot, I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena questioned her as she stared at the long pipe in her Aunt's hands.

"Your asshole of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna told her.

"You got 'tannered', been there." Elena confided to her.

"_Discover the impossible, Ms Sommers," _Jenna mimicked him sarcastically, "Got it, thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up Aunt Jenna." Elena assured her honestly.

"Yes I am," she retorted quickly, "You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it, I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be all my fault. It's impossible."

Jenna stood in the middle of Jeremy's room as tears came to her eyes, the obvious stress overwhelming her as she struggled to stop him from destroying himself.

"This is just the fear talking," Elena stepped forward to comfort her, "You're just a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something, but are you going to be okay?"

Jenna looked at her and nodded, letting her know that she would be fine and was just having a moment before Elena left.

...

"How you been little Callie?" Sam greeted her warmly as she sat at the bar and smiled to him, glad to see her friend again.

"I'm alright Sam," she replied, "and I'm not that little anymore."

"Yeah but I still remember when I used to babysit you when you were little." Sam told her with a smile.

"And now you secretly give me beer?" Callie asked nicely, he gave her a stern look before crossing his arms.

"That was one time Callisto Gilbert, and you should forget about it, it ain't gonna happen again." he told her firmly, "Why would you be needing alcohol anyway?"

Callie just shrugged and looked around the bar distantly.

"You know you're always welcome to come back to your job here if you want," Sam offered her politely.

"No, I couldn't Sam, I'm sorry," Callie shook her head sadly, "That whole part of my life is gone. It's time for everyone to accept it and let me move on."

"Okay then." Sam agreed with her as he grabbed a beer from the fridge for her and popped off the cap before discreetly sliding it over the bar to her.

"Just the one tonight," he told her and he winked and she took a sip and smiled.

...

Caroline had just left her friends at Merlotte's and was walking to her car. She hears a noise from somewhere and abruptly stops, looking around her too see is there was anything out there. Looking scared and worried and quickly keeps walking until she reaches her car. Shaking as she grabs the keys out of her pocket, she accidentally drops them, and they ht the hard bitumen with a loud clash, she bends down to pick them up. But as she stands up again to unlock her car, she spots the handsome guy she saw the other night, standing a few feet away from her and staring intensely.

"Oh...whoa" Caroline yelps as she sees him.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine." Caroline assures him as she smiles, "Umm...I was hoping I'd see you again."

"I know," he replies as he returns her smile.

"Cocky much?" she asks playfully.

"Very much." he answers slyly as he grins and walks towards her.

...

Elena takes a deep breath as she walks up to the Salvatore boarding house and bravely rings the bell. Waiting outside patiently as Stefan opens the door and looks at her.

"Hi," he welcomes her.

"Hey," she replies awkwardly.

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan offers to her.

"The comet's actually this way," she says as she smiles and turns around, looking up at the sky from the front landing. Stefan walks out to join her as they watch the comet in the night sky above them.

"Sorry for barging in, especially with Callie earlier." Elena apologizes as she looks at him solemnly.

"No, no, I'm glad you're here." he replied, "The way we left things...I didn't like it."

"See, the thing is," Elena explained, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my Mother gave me one when I was ten. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?" Stefan asked her honestly.

"I would write..." she said, "Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks, stick with the status quo, no drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that... I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for just one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that."

"Do you want to know what I would write?" Stefan said as she gently nodded.

"I met a girl, we talked, it was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in," he told her sincerely, "Well, this is reality, right here."

He stepped towards he as he lifted her head up to meet him, their lips touching as he kissed her passionately.

...

Caroline had invited Damon back to her house, as they lay on her bed in various states on undress, kissing furiously as they grinded against one another. Damon was kissing her neck lightly as he slowly started to make his way down her body. He pecked over her chest, gently sucking over her breasts as he went down to her stomach.

Suddenly all the tiny spider veins around his eyes turned black and his pupils grew darker as his fangs popped out. Caroline tried to open her mouth the scream but he quickly launched himself at her, biting her neck and covering her mouth tightly with his hand as he drank the blood freely from her veins.


	3. S01E03

**So I've recently found out that I can keep writing late into the night and any other time I want, by bumping my story to my phone when I'm out so I can just carry on when I get home. So expect some more episodes...soon!**

**Again, the story is following mostly the original story line, its important for the characters to establish themselves before I can start adding my own big twists and plots. So this episode focuses on Stefan and Damon and their relationships with Elena and Callie. There will be details about their lives to come.**

**Hope you all enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment or review below, it's always nice to get some support ;D**

**Chapter 3**

Season 1, Episode 3 'Friday Night Bites'

Caroline suddenly wakes up in a fluster, her eyes wide open as she looks at her pillow which was soaked with blood. She lets out a silent scream and she spots the handsome guy asleep next to her in bed, completely naked as he lays on his stomach.

She slowly untangles herself from him, and gently leans back, trying not to wake him as she swings her legs over the edge of the mattress. The springs let out a tiny groan as she winces and looks over to see his eyes opening, clearly awake.

"Good morning," he smiles at her confidently as she pushes her back against then top of the bed, fear showing in the whites of her eyes.

"Please...Don't." she cries out as he sits up and leans over to her.

She quickly reaches for anything to use against him as her hand grabs her bedside lamp, ripping it from the socket as she tries to swing it against him.

"Don't do that, Ah" he replies firmly as she hits him with the lamp. It smashes against his face but leaves no marks whatsoever, it just seems to infuriate him even more.

"No, no, no!" she shouts, "Get away from me! No!"

He wrangles the lamp out of her hands easily as he throws it to the floor, she grabs grabs her blood stained pillow and throws it at him in a panic.

"This could have gone a completely different way," he told her playfully as he catches the pillow.

His face transforms again as his eyes grow darker and his expression turns cold, his fangs pop out as he steps towards her hungrily. Caroline scream as he attacks her and bites into her shoulder, sucking at her blood as it poured from the open wound he had just inflicted.

...

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie told her best friend as they walked through the locker-filled halls of Mystic Fall High.

"You were the one who said go for it?" Elena questioned her with a puzzled expression.

"Well, now I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie replied firmly.

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked her honestly, it wasn't like her to change her mind once it was made up.

"It's not the about-face." she sighed as she looked at Elena, "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm _so _that girl," Elena replied sarcastically, "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid..." Bonnie muttered as she tried not to look into her best friends eyes.

"Bonnie." Elena warned her.

"What?" was all she could say as she stared around them distantly.

"Spit it out," Elena sighed as Bonnie finally looked into her eyes.

"I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got this really bad feeling," she admitted.

"Is that it?" Elena said looking more relaxed.

"It was bad." Bonnie warned her.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" she asked.

"You know what? I'm just concerned," Bonnie replied looking hurt, "This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do, but I feel good" Elena hugged her warmly, "It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

"Good morning Elena," Stefan greeted, "Good morning, Bonnie."

"Hey umm... I gotta find Caroline." Bonnie said quickly, "She's not answering her phone, So I'll see you guys later."

"Bonnie wait..." Elena call out to her.

She rushes off down the hall and leaves Stefan and Elena together.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan stated honestly.

"She doesn't even know you," Elena replied, "She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you."

She leans in to give him a kiss as the bell rings and the hurry off to their next class.

...

Matt and Tyler are outside on the field, throwing the football to each other for fun. They look over and spot Elena and Stefan, standing together talking and she smiled and laughed happily.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend," Tyler pointed out teasingly, "Now what are they doing? Oh they talking, and walking, yep, right into the sunset."

"You're a dick." Matt replied flatly as he watched them walk over the grass.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler added, playing with the football in his hands.

"Gnomes." Matt corrected him.

...

"Here's what we're going to do," Elena explained to Stefan as she smiled excitedly, "Are you free tonight?"

"Umm.. yes." he replied.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house, eight-o'clock," Elena told him firmly, "You, me, Callie and Bonnie. You and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are, as well as getting to know my sister. Mission accomplished."

She smiled at him happily and he couldn't help but return the grin.

...

"Hey, what am I supposed to do Ty?" Matt asks his friend, "She made her choice."

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler replied confidently as he turns and throws the football, it flies through the air and heads straight towards Stefan, who is standing with his back to all the commotion.

"What are you doing?" Matt yells at his friend as he lets go of the ball, "Ty, don't. Ty!"

The ball is just about to hit Stefan as he quickly spins around and catches the ball easily, throwing it back to Tyler as they stand there shocked. Elena just stands there and laughs at the amazing catch she just witnessed.

...

"That throw was insane," Elena gushed to him as they walked back to the school, "I didn't know you played football."

"I used to," Stefan replied sadly, "It was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't think so." he said firmly.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked him looking confused.

"No, I love football, I think it's a great sport." Stefan quickly spoke up, "But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you," she said honestly, "To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to part of, make some friends."

She looks up at him hopefully as he sighs and smiles.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." he chuckles.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl," Elena replies playfully, "There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her," Stefan mused happily, "And when will that be?"

"Soon," she says hopefully, "She's working on it."

...

It's after school and football team is about to practice, all set up on the field together as Couch Tanner blows his whistle and shouts at them loudly.

"Nice job," Matt yells to them encouragingly.

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tanner screamed at Tyler.

"Yes Coach." was all he could day is reply.

"Now do it again!" Tanner shouted as he ran back over to the group, ready to start the drill again.

...

Stefan is sitting by himself on the bleachers, watching the football team practice as the cheerleaders warmed up off to the side. Stretching their arms and legs and they waited for everyone to arrive.

"You going to try out?" Callie asks awkwardly as she sit down beside him.

"Maybe..." Stefan replies warmly as he turns to look at her, "What about you? I heard you used to be captain or something?"

"Not anymore," Callie says as she looks at her feed sadly, "That was another lifetime ago."

"I'm sorry..." he starts to apologize.

"It's okay, I'm fine." she reassures him, "Just a little hungover, that's all."

Stefan raises an eyebrow and looks at her questioningly.

"All part of the new me," she tells him casually.

"How's that working out for you so far?" he asks worriedly.

"Great," Callie says sarcastically, turning to watch as her sister walks over for practice.

...

"Oh my God!" Bonnie cries out excitedly, "You're here!"

"Yep, I can't be sad girl forever," Elena says happily, "The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" she asked surprised.

"Mm-hmm, you, me, Callie and Stefan," Elena stated hopefully, "You have to hive him a chance."

"Tonight's no good," Bonnie said quickly, "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!" Elena told her firmly, "You're going to be there."

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie agreed as she rolled her eyes.

"Good." Elena looks pleased with herself and starts stretching with the rest of the squad.

...

Callie is watching interestedly as Stefan walks over to Couch Tanner, discussing with him about trying out for the football team.

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner explains to him bluntly.

"I wasn't here then, sir," Stefan replies politely.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner says coldly.

"Mr Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that," Stefan exclaimed sincerely, "I've played football before. Wide receiver mostly, and I'm pretty good."

"Just to see you get knocked on you ass," Tanner replied cruelly, "Borrow some gear, go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!"

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt sighs as he watches Stefan jog out onto the field, all dressed up and ready to play.

"Dude, this is an opportunity," Tyler says excitedly, "Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt."

He laughed as he ran to join the group as they started practice.

...

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie exclaimed at she checked her phone for the millionth time.

"I don't know," Elena replied, "It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie redialed her friend's number as she placed the phone over her ear.

Just at that moment a convertible blue Camaro pulls up at the field, an attractive blonde in the passenger seat and an extremely handsome man in the driver's seat. Caroline leans over and kisses him before getting out of the car and walking over confidently.

"Oh my God," Bonnie says looking shocked, "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena rolls her eyes, "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asks curiously as Caroline walks over.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind," she says casually as she passes them and head straight to the squad, "Sorry I'm late girls, I was...uh, busy. All right, lets start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

Elena stares at Damon as he lowers his sunglasses and smiles mischievously at her, before looking over to see his brother on the field, and spotting Callie by the bleachers. He pulls his sunglasses back up before driving away.

The group all start to practice their routine together as Caroline instructs them.

...

Stefan is doing a great job as he joins in with the rest of the team as they practice together. Callie is still sitting on the bleachers, staring at Caroline's great entrance from a safe distance with interest.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skill," Matt huffed as he ran over to his friend.

"I think he need's a buddy pass," Tyler says angrily.

"Really?" Matt replies.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after five minutes," Tyler explained as Stefan listened in discreetly,

"Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest."

He runs off to his mark as Couch Tanner screams at the to do it again.

"All right, lets's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt shouts as he throws the ball towards Stefan.

Tyler tackles him and forcefully brings him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs and his arms gets caught underneath him.

"Oh, whoo!" Tyler screams happily, "Welcome to the team buddy."

He helps him to his feet and he slaps his back before walking off.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Couch Tanner asks unsparingly.

"Yeah," Stefan replied as he pops his hand back into joint.

"Walk it off son." Tanner adds helpfully as Matt jogs over.

"Hey, that was my bad." he says looking guilty.

"It's all right," Stefan replies as he stretching his arms out, feeling as all the bones realign and heal.

...

Stefan walks into his bedroom after a hard day on the field to find his brother, casually lying on his bed as he flicked through Stefan's diaries.

"How were tryouts?" Damon looked up as he entered, "Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives."

Stefan quickly walks forward and rips his diary out of Damon's hands.

"What are you doing here?" he asks looking at him angrily.

"I've come to apologize," Damon says trying to look sincere, "I've been dong some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over, we need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too, that I can learn to be a non-living, living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

Damon tries to keep a straight face but quickly cracks and laughs loudly.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan tell him honestly.

"Of course it doesn't," Damon replied, "I saw Elena today, BTW, that means 'by the way'. She was at cheer-leading practice, she looked so perky in her little short shorts."

Stefan looked at his brother furiously as he quickly continued.

"Now, just simmer down," Damon said slyly, "I didn't even go near her, but I also saw you with her little sister, Callie, that's her name right? Don't worry, I've got my own cheerleader now.

"Oh that reminds me," he looks at him watch, "I gotta run...I have a date, sweaty palms. Wish me luck"

He swiftly walks out the door and Stefan can hear as his car engine starts and drives away from the house.

...

Elena, Callie and Bonnie were preparing dinner together in the kitchen. They talked to each other excitedly as they waited for Stefan to arrive.

"You explain it." Bonnie explains, "Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture.

"Oh, come on," Callie says looking unimpressed, "That commercial's on a constant loop.

"Fine," Bonnie admits, "Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery?" Callie replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked looking at her friend.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch," Bonnie brushes her off dismissively, "I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Callie states firmly

Elena takes the pasta they ordered and puts it into a ceramic bowl, trying to make it look home-made.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Callie said as she brought over a big bowl of fresh salad.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked, frantically looking around the room.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie replies casually, as her friend walks over to the drawer and opens it to find the serving spoons lying there on top.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena answered quickly as she took the serving spoons and shut the drawer firmly.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie agreed sarcastically.

The doorbell suddenly rings loudly as they all stop what they're doing at look to the hallway.

"Okay, he's here," Elena announced excitedly, "Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self."

She gives Bonnie a hopeful look before rushing off to answer the door.

"Birthday candles, middle drawer to your left," Bonnie tells her friend as she goes to check.

Callie opens the drawer and to see the birthday candles are there, looking up with an impressed expression on her face.

...

They are all in the dining room as they eat dinner together silently

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks him curiously.

"Well, he let me on the team," Stefan replied, "So I must have done something right.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today," Elena said looking at her friend happily, "Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, Callie told me." Bonnie interrupted flatly, bringing the conversation to a halt.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena encouraged her.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie replied without showing any emotion.

"No, about the witches," Elena said looking at Stefan, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Callie spoke up.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan added to Bonnie, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie replied.

"Really?" Stefan looked mildly surprised, "Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said looking impressed.

"Really?" Bonnie questioned him, "Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." He explained confidently.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie agreed with a warm smile.

They were finally just starting to get along when the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be?" Elena asks as she gets to her feet to answer the door.

She swings the front door open to reveal Caroline and Damon. Standing on her doorstep holding a delicious looking cake and smiling warmly.

"Surprise!" Caroline pipes up excitedly, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh..." Elena sighs as she stares at them in surprise.

She stands back as Caroline walks in and head to the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said confidently as he stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan walked to the door as he saw his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," Damon replied turning to give her a sly grin.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started to say.

"No, no, no," Stefan stepped forward to stop her, "He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon? We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine," Elena sighed, "Just come on in."

Damon stepped forward to enter her home, taking a good long look around before turning around to face her.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." He complimented her honestly.

"Thank you." Elena replied as she shut the door behind him.

...

They had finished dessert and ended up sitting in the lounge room, each finding their own comfortable spot as they talked together.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team," Callie said to Stefan in disbelief, "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him," Damon agreed as he stared at her intensely, "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline added looking at her friend with an empathetic expression, "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her," Bonnie reassured her firmly, "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said to herself as Callie rolled her eyes.

This was the exact reason she didn't go the the cheer leading practice.

"You used to be the cheer leading type didn't you, Callie?" Damon mused to her with a smile.

"Oh, she quit 'cause her parents died." Caroline said blatantly, "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Callie. I know what it's like to lose both your parents," Damon said trying to sound sincere, "In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said warningly.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef." He said sarcastically, "I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

...

Callie and Damon were in the kitchen, putting away the glasses together as they talked.

"One more." Damon says as he hands her the last glass.

"Oh, thanks." Callie reaches her hand out to accept it, but doesn't quite grasp it as it goes to fall.

Damon's hand quickly shoots out and catches the glass just before it smashes into the floor.

"Nice save," Callie compliments him looking impressed.

"I like you. You know how to laugh," Damon said as he smiled at her, "And you're a good sister to Elena and a good friend to my brother, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Callie asked curiously.

She had spent many late night hours discussing the mysterious relationship with her sister, as they had decided that they really knew nothing about the whole situation.

"Mm-hmm." Damon confirmed as he nodded.

"How did she die?" She questioned him.

"In a fire," Damon answered, "a tragic fire."

"Recently?" Callie asked.

"It seems like it was yesterday." He told her truthfully.

"What was she like?" She questioned as he looked at him curiously.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department," he complimented her easily, "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?" Callie said as she raised her eyebrow as looked at him firmly.

"Nicely deduced," he replied looking impressed, "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. Quitting cheer-leading was the right thing to do."

"Why do you say that?" She looked at him deeply.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon stated honestly.

"You saw that?" Callie's eyes dropped as she looked embarrassed.

"Am I wrong?" He asked her confidently.

"I used to love it. It was fun," she said looking distant, "but things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So you don't let it," Damon confirmed, " You quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

"Some things could matter again." Callie muttered to herself.

"Maybe," Damon shrugged, "But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry...about Katherine," Callie spoke up,"You lost her, too."

Damon's face slips as he stares at her curiously, her deep blue eyes drawing him in as a soft, sweet smell wafted up to his nostrils, enticing him, making him hungry.

"Hey," Elena suddenly walked into the kitchen as they automatically took a step back from one another, "Need some help?"

"Sure, why not?" Damon smiled as he turned to look at her, while he regained himself.

...

Meanwhile in the Gilbert's lounge room, Caroline and Stefan were getting to know each other.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time," Caroline explained to him, "You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented her as he looked at it suspiciously.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." She replied defensively.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" He asked her more forcefully, reaching his hand out to touch it as she shrank away.

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said quickly.

"Why not?" Stefan asked her, "You ok?"

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." She replied bluntly as Damon came back into the room.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon inquired as he looked at them.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan explained.

"Hmm," Damon turned to face the blonde beauty, "Hey, you know, um, Elena, Callie and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline replied sarcastically.

"For me?" Damon asked nicely.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline stated as she flicked her hair.

Damon steps in front of her and looks deeply in her eyes, his pupils growing large as he spoke to her firmly.

"Go see if Elena and Callie need help in the kitchen." He compelled her.

"You know what?" Caroline exclaims as she gets to her feet, "I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." Damon agreed as she walks to the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone.

"They are people, Damon," Stefan tell his brother as he rolls his eyes, "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does," Damon mused, "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun," Stefan sighed, "You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Callie, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem," Damon laughed, "Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little friend or cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

...

Everyone had finally left as Stefan and Elena sat down in her bedroom.

"Tonight wasn't so bad," Elena admitted, "I had fun."

"Hmm. That makes one of us." Stefan replied grimly.

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." Elena said trying to look hopeful, "He seemed to get along quite well with Callie?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

...

Callie was lying on her bed listening for her ipod when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out as the door opened, and Damon stepped inside.

"Surprise," he greeted as he walked into her room and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Callie asked as she tried to hide the shocked look on her face.

"You know you want me here." Damon mused confidently as he sat beside her on her bed and looked deep into her eyes. Callie couldn't help but get lost his his piercing blue eyes as he drew her in.

"I..." she started to reply, but he put his finger to her lips to silence her as he slowly brought his face closer to hers.

She could feel the electricity building up and sparking between them, and it made her excited and nervous at the same time. But there was also this tiny pang of fear in her stomach that she couldn't quite shake off.

His lips gently touched hers and he kissed her softly, his hand sliding up her neck to her head to deepen the kiss as he suddenly caught a whiff of her intoxicating smell.

"You smell delicious!" Damon said to her hungrily, as Callie looked into his face to see it transform as his eyes grew darker.

"Ah!"

Callie woke up in a sweat, sitting upright in her bed as she looks around to find her surroundings.

A horrible noise at her window makes her take notice as she walked to the window and slowly pulled back the curtain.

A black crow is scratching at her window, trying to get in out of the rain.

"Shoo," she waves at the bird furiously as it flies off.

She walks back over to bed and lays back down.

Just a dream..." She mutters to herself sleepily and gets comfortable again and drifts off the sleep, a little shaken by her vivid nightmare.

...

It was the big day if the football game. Elena met Stefan as he walked onto the field, all dressed up in his footfall gear.

"Ooh. Look at you," she greeted him warmly as he kissed her on the cheek, "You look hot in your jersey."

"What happened?" Stefan stepped back and looked at her casual state of dress, "No more cheerleader?"

"I took Callie's lead,I quit," Elena explained trying not to look sad, "I'm a quitter."

"No, hey, you're not a quitter," he reassured her, "You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?"

He pulled out a large box from his pocket and held it in his hands.

"I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this.

He opens up it up to reveal a silver necklace. Elena takes it out and looks at it intensely.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." She exclaims.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now," Stefan explained to her, "I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck."

"Is that rose that I smell?" Elena asked as she noticed the pleasant smell that was wafting from the delicate piece of jewelry.

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb," he replied, "It's nice, huh?"

"I love it," she says happily as she turns around and pulls her hair back.

He gently places the necklace around her neck and attaches it.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team," he added honestly, "It feels really good."

"We're a pair," Elena mused as she smiled, "I quit, you start."

"Right," Stefan laughed, "We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out."

Elena leans in to kiss him as Caroline storm up to her.

"And you're not in uniform because..." She questions her sternly with a raised eyebrow and a forceful stare.

...

It was nearly time for the big match, Coach Tanner was giving a big speech to get everyone excited as the waited in anticipation.

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense," Tanner shouted to the crowd, "And I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Stefan walked to the stage and waved as everyone clapped and cheered.

"This blows," Tyler spat out looking annoyed, "He can't start the guy. He just got here."

Tyler walks up to Vicki looking arrogant and overly confident.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki said as he looked away.

"Nothing," he replied as he spotted the youngest Gilbert in the crowd, "Is that Jeremy?"

He stood up defensively as he went to walk over.

"Wait, no!" Vicki tried to interrupt, "Ty! No."

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler spun around to glare at her angrily before looking to Jeremy, "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy walks forward and punches him right in the face, as the two boys begin to fight.

"Tyler, stop it!" Vicki screamed out in panic, "Tyler! you're hurting him!"

Stefan suddenly grabs Tyler's wrist, forcing him to stop.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan states firmly as Jeremy gets knocked to the ground.

Tyler tries to swing back and punch Stefan in the stomach, but as his fist connects with his body, it was like hitting concrete. Tyler quickly stopped and saw how it had no effect on His enemy. He steps back and looks scared.

Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and suddenly strikes at Tyler, who quickly dodges out of the way as he connects with Stefan's hand instead, slicing open his palm as it starts to bleed.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouts as she seems him try to attack Tyler.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt rushes in to pull his friend back from the confrontation.

Stefan look down at his bleeding hand, flexing his fingers as he can feel it healing.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena questioned him, "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" Jeremy shrugged her off angrily.

"Yeah, you smell fine." She snapped at him.

"Just stop, okay?" He told her trying to calm down.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt told Tyler as he pushed him away from the crowd that had gathered.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena notices the blood slowly running down Stefan's hand as he closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back.

" No, no, no, it's fine." He assured her as she came in inspect his injury.

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked worriedly as she tried to get him to show her his hand, "Come on!"

Elena finally grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone.

"But... I saw it, it was..." She starts to say and she looks at him with a puzzled expression.

"He missed. It's not my blood," Stefan assured her as he wiped the blood off with his sleeve, "See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no. I... I saw it," Elena tried to convince herself, "The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"It's okay. I'm okay," he hugged her gently to calm her, "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game."

...

"Hey!" Bonnie greeted warmly as Elena walked over, "Where you been?"

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked her seriously.

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie looked at her worriedly.

"The bad mojo," she started to explain, "When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..."

"You know what, forget I said that," Bonnie interrupted her, "Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No, Bonnie, seriously," Elena looked at her sincerely, "What was it? Did you see something, Or..."

"It wasn't clear like a picture," Bonnie said as she shook her head, "Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22.

"Yeah?" Elena replied.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling," Bonnie tried to describe it, "And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

"And what?" Elena questioned her.

"It was death," Bonnie answered solemnly, "It's what I imagine death to be like.

...

Callie went back to her car in the parking lot and unlocked it, grabbing her ipod from the backseat as she shut the door and turned around. Damon suddenly had appeared as she jumped in shock.

"You scared me," she says as she catches her breath, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline," he answered her as he leans against her car.

"And why is that?" Callie asks him curiously.

"I needed a break," he sighed, "She talks more than I can listen."

"Tell me about it," Callie said sarcastically as she looked at him, "That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon replied.

"Not much younger than you are." She adds as he starts to stare at her intensely again.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture," he stated blatantly, "I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." She stands up for her friend.

"Duly noted," Damon nods, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is," Callie states as she looks him in the eye, "Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right," Damon smiled at her slyly, "l do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Mm-hmm," he nods again, "I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?" Callie spits out.

"I get to you," he muses as he stares deeply into her eyes, his pupils growing larger as he continues, "You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me."

He stops talking abruptly as a sweet smell wafts to his nostrils, the same familiar smell that he remembered from when he first arrived in town. He takes a deep breath as the scent fills his lungs. It smells of heaven and paradise all at once, as he struggles to control himself.

She suddenly slaps him hard around the face with her open hand. His jaw barely flinches as her hand connects and makes an almighty noise. But he snaps back into reality and blinks a few times.

"What the hell?" She shouts out, "I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not interested."

Damon watches her walk off in a rage as he stares at her curiously, what just happened?

...

The players walk out of the locker room as Matt stays back to check up on Stefan.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asks him looking worried.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan replies casually.

"Uh, what you did back there..." Matt says awkwardly, "You had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid," Stefan explained, "Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know," Matt agreed, "This week at practice I was a dick."

"You had your reasons." Stefan replied being nonchalant.

"No excuse" Matt holds out his hand, as Stefan shakes it, "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you."

Damon is watching as he stands in the corner. He claps slow and sarcastically for Stefan.

"Isn't that nice?" He teases to his brother, "Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

"Not tonight," Stefan states firmly, "I'm done with you."

"Nice trick with Callie," Damon states confidently, "Let me guess... vervain? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?

"Does it matter?" Stefan replied trying to mask his own shock.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way," Damon said playfully, "Or I could just... eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan replied bluntly, "Her or Elena."

"No?" He questions curiously.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her," Stefan stated honestly, "I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon chuckled.

"Then kill me," Stefan stood in front of him with his arms open, offering himself.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon mused with a sly smile.

"No, you're not," Stefan caught him out on his lie, "You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Tanner suddenly walks over to see what the hold up is.

"Salvatore! What the hell?" He shouts to his student, "We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon says confidently as she vamp speeds forward and snaps the Coach's neck in the blink of an eye.

"Aha!" Tanner screams with a sickening twist, as his dead body drops to the floor.

"No!" Stefan shouts.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." Damon tells him as he looks at him through crazed eyes.

...

It was after the game and they were all in the locker room. Winding down and getting changed.

"Tanner's M.I.A." Tyler told his friend, "I think he had a little bit too much beer."

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you." Matt replied angrily.

"What's your problem?" Tyler questioned him arrogantly.

"What's my..." Matt started to explain, "You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother."

"Girlfriend?" Tyler snorted, "Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team."

"This was over the line," Matt warned him, "Even for you."

They walk around the corner to see Tanner's dead body, lying lifelessly on the floor with his neck bent out at an impossible angle.

"Somebody help!" Matt shouts as he rushes over to the body and Tyler quickly calls for an emergency.

...

The police arrive as they take control of the scene. Bonnie watches at they load the dead body into the wagon.

"You okay there?" A voice asks kindly as a man in a uniform walks over when he sees her scared expression.

"Oh.. I'll be fine," Bonnie replied as she looked up and realized how attractive this police officer was, "Thanks."

"Just doing my duty," he replies comfortingly, "The name's Jason, Jason Stackhouse."

He offers his hand out as she takes it and shakes it wearily.

"You're new in town, right?" Bonnie asks as she looks him in the eye.

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here actually," Jason replied, "I'm Sheriff Forbes' new Deputy."

"Well it nice to meet you," she warmly as she turns to leave. She glances at the cars as she walks away.

She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatricualtion's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the parking lot number is 22. Bonnie looks afraid as she hurries off.

...

Out in the parking lot, Elena finally finds Stefan, hugging him and making sure he is okay.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this?" She asked looking worried, "Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?"

"I don't know." Was all Stefan could say in reply.

"I was so sure that you cut your hand," Elena said as she held his hand tightly, "I saw it."

"I'm fine, okay?" He reassures her gently, "We're fine. That's what matters."

They hug again as he kisses her softly on the top of her head and wraps his arms around her.

...

Stefan is in his bedroom, writing in his diary, as he sits at his desk, lost in his thoughts,

_"I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal." _He wrote, "_But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped."_

...

Damon is in Callie's bedroom as he watches her sleep peacefully. He gently caresses her face with the back of his hand as he stares into her eyes. Callie slowly wakes up and looks around to see her empty room. She holds her cheek as she scans her surroundings, spotting the open window, as a gently breeze rustles her curtains.


	4. S01E04

**Hello readers :)**

**Sorry it's been a while since an update. I have two stories on the go and I'm sad to say I have been neglecting both for massive scary movie marathons. It's dead on tv shows at the moment as everything is between seasons, so I've been slack.**

**But I've finally finished this chapter, and I'm happy with how it's going.**

**For the True Blood fans, hold on! I've sneaked a few characters into Mystic Falls, but there are many more to come! Jason Stackhouse is currently Sheriff Forbes' deputy, Lafayette is out the back of Merlotte's cooking at the grill in his fabulous fashion with Terry Bellefleur and of course, Arlene is front of house. **

**I'm planning to have Jessica come to town as soon as the other character's can develop a bit more.**

**And unfortunately, Eric and Pam probably won't be making an appearance until Season 2.**

**Sookie won't be present in this story as will Bill, except maybe in some flashbacks, but they have they're own main story that is just waaay too complicated to try and incorporate into TVD story line.**

**Of course, Klaus and the Originals are coming (as the story continues through the seasons) But sorry Klaroline fans, he won't be falling for Caroline. Instead he will be a bit more Christian Grey in his spare time, as well as his normal evil self ;)**

**So hopefully that sounds promising to you all so you can keep reading. I'll keep writing.**

**Thanks so much to anybody who has followed or favourited the story. I really do appreciate it, as it gives me more motivation to write so I don't let you guys down. Feel free to review or comment, I do have a tumblr and twitter page if you have any questions, details are on my bio :D**

**Chapter 4**

Season 1, Episode 4 - 'Family Ties' 

Elena wakes up with a fright as she gasps for breath and scans her room. She hears a noise from somewhere as she looks around to see where it came from. She slowly gets out of bed and wanders downstairs.

"Hello? Jeremy?" Elena calls out shakily, "Hello?"

Elena tries to turn on the light switch in the hallway, but the power is out.

The television suddenly switched instead on, turning to the news as the news anchor looked into the camera as he spoke.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack." He said, "The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."

Elena opens her mouth and runs to the front door. She opens it and sees Damon standing on her doorstep, and slams it shut. She slowly walks back towards the stairs, but Damon appears, grabs her body, pulling it to his as his head tilts back and his fangs popped out. He buries his mouth into her neck as he pierces her skin and sucks deeply.

"Ah!" Stefan suddenly woke up and opened his eyes, calming himself and he recognized the familiar surroundings of his bedroom at their house.

"Bad dream?" Damon mused as he leaned against the desk, "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field."

"Football reference," Damon pulled a mock surprised expression, "Too soon."

Stefan reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a knife, quickly throwing it at his brother at it impaled itself in his abdomen. Damon pulls it out without even flinching and leans back against the desk like before.

"All right, I deserved that," Damon admitted, "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned him.

"It was a mountain lion," Damon explained casually, "Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked him looking puzzled.

"I've decided to stay a while," Damon told him as he smiled slyly, "And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, and Elena and her sister.

"Can't touch them now." Stefan replied firmly.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head," Damon said unflinching, "Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

Damon holds the knife tightly in his hands as he vamp speeds over to his brother, stabbing him in exactly the same place it hit him only moments earlier. Stefan lets out a cry as the blade enters his body, his eyes full of pain as his hands wrap around the unpacked weapon. It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, as Stefan falls to the floor.

"It wasn't vervain." Stefan says as he falls to his knees.

"What?" Damon asks angrily.

"I only had enough to give to Elena," he explains, "I don't know what stopped you from compelling her."

Damon stops and stares at him intensely, trying to piece together what this all meant.

"This is John Varvatos, dude," Damon opens his arms to show his ruined t-shirt, "Dick move."

Stefan removes the knife with one swift pull, wincing at the agony of it as his body starts to rapidly heal itself.

...

It was early morning at the Gilbert house as Jenna sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching the news.

_"To repeat," _the news anchor said confidently,_ "the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught."_

"Scumbag," Jenna muttered under breath, "Asshole."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked walking in to see her Aunt staring the the tv screen angrily.

"Him." Jenna replied bluntly, nodding to the man on the news.

"The news guy?" Elena questioned.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell," Jenna told her as she rolled her eyes, "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way," Elena exclaimed as she looked to the tv again, "You and him? He's cute."

"He is not cute," Jenna replied firmly, "There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?"

Jenna finally tore her eyes from the screen to see Elena holding a beautiful wooden box sitting as she opened it to reveal her family treasures.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box," Elena explained to her Aunt, "Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Callie asked as she walked in and peered over her sister's shoulder, looking at what was inside the box with interest.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena told her as Jeremy joined them as well, noticing the array of jewelry and gold in the box.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth?" Jeremy asked trying to sound casual as he leaned in to try and look closer at a ring, "You know, like on eBay?"

"You're not gonna find out." Elena replied as she slapped his hand away and glared.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's," Jeremy said angrily, "You can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away," Elena said firmly.

"It's called a loan, Jeremy." Callie rolled her eyes.

The doorbell rings loudly as Elena jumps to answer it, opening the front door to show Stefan on her doorstep.

"Hi," he greeted her warmly as he stepped inside with a smile.

Elena drags him in the house and kisses him passionately.

"Hi," she replied as she pulls her away face from his, and lead him into the lounge room.

"How do you look in a suit?" Elena asks him with a smile.

"I can pull one off." Stefan replies modestly.

How about tomorrow night?" she asks him hopefully, "Will you be my date to the Founder's party?"

"They still do that?" Stefan asked.

"Have you been before?" Elena looks at him curiously.

"No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore." He answered quickly.

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my Mom," Elena explained, "She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—"

"I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Stefan says as he smiles warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." Elena replied as she returned his gentle gaze.

...

Caroline and Damon are in her bedroom as she tries on dresses for the Founder's party. He lounges lazily in her bed, reading a book as she poses in from of the mirror, holding a canary yellow dress and a deep blue on, indecisively.

"No yellow. Jaundice," Damon remarks as he look at her, "Go for the blue."

"I don't like the blue." Caroline replies as she drops the dress into her bed.

"Well, I do." Damon says firmly, "And if I'm gonna be your date..."

"You cannot be my date," she answers, "My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner."

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled," he explained calmly as he stepped in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes, his pupils grew wide as he spoke softly, "It's very important I be there. Please take me."

"You should come to the founder's party with me." Caroline invited blankly.

"Not if you're wearing that dress," Damon replied as he went back to his book on the bed, "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped."

"You gotta read the first book first," Caroline sighed, "It won't make sense if you don't."

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice," he reminisced, "She was so on it."

"How come you don't sparkle?" She questioned him curiously.

"Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." He replied as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." She stated looking puzzled.

"I have a ring," Damon flashed her the huge silver and sapphire blue ring on his finger, "It protects me. Long story."

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline asked him as she flicked her hair back off her shoulder and looked in the mirror, revealing a fresh bite on her neck.

"It's more complicated than that," Damon explained, "You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's,it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong."

Damon abandons the book and grabs Caroline, kissing her on the neck as she smiled and laughed in delight.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be," she sighed

"Yes, I can be sweet." Damon replied as he stopped and looked into her wide eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked him.

"Mm-Hmm," he nodded, "But not yet."

"Why not?" She asked again.

"Because there's something I need you to do for me." He said with a small grin.

"Anything." Caroline breathed.

"How good are you at getting this little nose Where it doesn't belong?" He touched her nose with his finger.

"Oh, I'm excellent." She replied with a smile.

"Mmm." Damon leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her closer as he held her tightly.

...

Caroline was with Bonnie at Merlotte's Bar and Grill as they caught up with each other and talked.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie complained to her friend.

"Go with Elena." Caroline stated uncaringly.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, go by yourself." Caroline replied.

"What about your Mom?" Bonnie asked worriedly, "Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline turned to look at her.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie said playfully.

"Older sexy danger guy?" Caroline laughed, "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie replied as her face turned serious, "That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay," Caroline said in disbelief, "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama."

"Like...?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline looked down at the floor.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie questioned her with a hard stare.

"Okay," Caroline sighed, "But you can't tell Elena."

"No." Bonnie said looking worried at what her friend was about to tell her.

...

The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house as Jeremy goes to answers it. He opens the front door and sees it's Tyler and quickly tries to close the door but Tyler's hand pushes forward, making it impossible.

"I'm here for my Mom," Tyler explains, "I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"Right here," Elena comes rushing down the hallway as Jeremy opens the door to let her pass, "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy adds angrily.

"Hey!" Elena glares at her brother forcefully, "Not now, okay, guys? Please?"

"I'm fine," Tyler replied confidently, "He's just being a punk."

"I got your punk." Jeremy spits out.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go," she hands him the antique box and steps back into the house, "Tell your Mom that I'll see her tonight."

"Hey," Tyler turns to her little brother as he speaks honestly, "Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy replies as he slams the front in his face.

...

Bonnie sits in Elena's bedroom, as they talk privately and did each others nails, getting ready for the Founder's Party that night.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen?" Bonnie asks as she holds up two different nail polishes.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena replies as she joins her friend on the bed.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date," Bonnie said with a smile, "You seem happy-ish."

"I am...ish," Elena replied, "Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning?" Bonnie said looking down, "I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena ordered firmly.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed," Bonnie explained, "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh." Elena looked at her curiously.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked honestly.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena said hopefully.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon," Bonnie told her seriously, "And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie stated,

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena added.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said truthfully.

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah?" Bonnie questioned her, "How do you know?"

...

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was getting ready for the party as he stood in front of the mirror and buttoned up his shirt.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?"

Damon walked in and looked at him as he fixed his black tie, which perfectly complimented his suit.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked him as he sighed.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Damon smiled slyly as he walked around the room.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan stated.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time," Damon mused to him as Stefan took a sip from the glass on his desk, "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you," Stefan stated as he swallowed the smooth liquor easily, "What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life," Damon replied with a smirk, "See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?"

...

Callie had joined Elena and Bonnie in getting ready as Elena's phone starts ringing loudly, she answers it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood," she greets warmly into the phone, "What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Callie asked as she follows Elena down the hall, where she stomps into Jeremy's room.

She hits him around the back of the head as he takes his headphones off and turns around looking surprised.

"Ahh! God, what now?" He cries as he rubs the back of his head and winces.

"The pocket watch," Elena states angrily, "Where is it?"

"What watch?" Jeremy says as he avoids eye contact.

"The one you stole from Mom's box," Elena raises her voice. "Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did," Jeremy shrugged, "Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card, Jeremy, you took it," Elena sighed as she crossed her arms, "If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you," Jeremy replies as he walk to his bookcase, moving a few things around before he finds the pocket watch, "I would never sell this, okay?"

He opens his hand to show her the family antique as he offers it to her.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asks as she accepts the watch.

"Because it's supposed to be mine," Jeremy said honestly, "Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now..."

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena finished for him.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay?" Elena sighed, "Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said as he walked to the door and held it open as to gesture her to leave immediately.

She looks at the pocket watch in her grasp as she slowly walks out of her brother's room, staring at him sadly as she passes him.

...

Stefan and Damon are talking in the living room of their house.

"It's cool not growing old," Damon mused, "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness." Stefan replied sarcastically as he took a sip of his drink.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate," Damon says as he walks over to the liquor cabinet and selects a bottle of bourbon, "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know." Stefan stated bluntly.

"I remember," Damon reminisces, "I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

Damon smiled slyly as he raised his glass to his brother before bring it to his lips, he sniffs it and discovers the scent of vervain infused into the alcohol. He dumps the drink on the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan," Damon says unfazed, "Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

...

Elena is getting ready for the party. She sighs as she walks over the her brother's room, knocking on the doorway as she walks in and places the pocket watch on his desk beside him. Jeremy tries to ignore her as he listens to his music through his headphones, as she swiftly turns around and leaves.

...

The party has just began at the Lockwood mansion, as Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood greet all the guest by the door, saying something warm and friendly as they entered their home.

"Caroline!" Mrs. Lockwood called out as the blonde and her partner walked to the front door, "You look smashing."

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood," Caroline said politely, "This is my boyfriend Damon."

Damon stepped forward and flashed one if his intoxicating smiles, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at her warmly.

"Oh, well, come on in." Mrs. Lockwood invited them openly.

"Lovely to meet you," Damon said kindly, "I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while."

"Well, enjoy." Mrs. Lockwood replied as they walked into the entrance.

"Let's get a drink." Damon said as he looked around for the bar.

"Wait here." Caroline whispers to him as she spots her mother, and quickly leaves his side to go and talk to her.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline says as she looks at her mother embarrassingly.

"I'm working, honey," Sheriff Forbes explains, "Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?"

"Just some guy." Caroline replies distantly as she crosses her arms.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" she questioned bluntly.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve, Caroline said sarcastically, "Yeah, I doubt that."

...

Elena and Stefan arrive as the greet Mr. Lockwood at the front door.

"Hi, Mayor Lockwood," Elena says with a friendly smile.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in," Mayor Lockwood invites them casually.

"Thank you." Stefan replies politely as the walk into his house.

...

"Where's your dad?" Sheriff Forbes asked curiously.

"Memphis." Caroline replied, keeping it short and to the point.

"Good." Sheriff Forbes commented as she nodded.

"With Steven." Caroline added.

...

Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek, as she smiles and looks at him lovingly. Damon watches them from a distance, sipping his drink and looking slightly jealous.

...

Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings on display at the Founder's Party, as Stefan comes up behind her.

"Your parents?" he asks curiously as Elena nodded in reply.

"There's a lot of history here." She sighs as she looks at thee the other relics on display.

...

Jenna takes a glass of wine from a butler and takes a sip as she looks around at the Founder's Party. A familiar face walk up to her with a smile.

"Jenna." He greets.

"Hello Logan." Jenna replies as she rolls her eyes.

"It's good to see you." Logan says honestly.

"I thought I might see you here." She states coldly.

"You knew it." He said.

"I dreaded." She quickly replied.

"But were secretly hoping." Logan said as his smile widened.

"And now that I have..." Jenna sighed.

"Whoa, hey, not so fast," He spoke up, "I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell."

"Your hairline's receding." She spat out.

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" He asked without blinking.

"Nope." Jenna shook her head firmly.

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan mused.

"Oh, yes, I have," she replied confidently, "I'm meaner now."

...

Damon and Caroline look at the display at the Founder's Party. Stefan joins them with Elena and Callie as they stare in amazement. Elena reads the first registry on the wall.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." She reads out load, "Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood."

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" Callie interrupts as she spots the familiar name, "And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers," Damon answers confidently, "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan states.

"It's not boring, Stefan," Elena says enthusiastically, "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored," Caroline states, "I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me."

"Mm-Mmm." Damon murmurs as he rolls his eyes, Callie is the only one to catch him.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asks Elena excitedly.

"Oh, uh..." Elena looks to Stefan uncertaintly.

"I don't really dance." Stefan replied.

"Oh, sure he does," Damon mused as he smiled slyly, "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asks as she steps forward.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena admits.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline states as she takes Stefan's hand and leads him out to the dance floor.

"I better go save him." Elena sighs as she follows them into the crowd of people.

Damon turns to look at Callie solemnly, she feels her heart skip a beat as his blue eyes pierce into hers.

" I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you," he said honestly, "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" Callie questions looking puzzled.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up," Damon replied, "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

...

"Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?" Stefan asked as he danced with Caroline.

"Now why would he do that?" She replied casually.

Stefan stops dancing and lets go of her, turning to grab a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline from a waiter passing by.

"Would you like one?" He offered politely.

"Okay, just tell me if you see my Mom." She answered as she accepted the glass and looked around the room.

...

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town," Damon explained, "Until the war. There was a battle here..."

"The battle of willow creek." Callie finished for him.

"Right." He nodded.

"I know, we talked about it in class," she spoke up, "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed," Damon said as his expression fell, "They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Callie asked curiously.

"A woman, I guess," he answered honestly, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon," Callie replied, "He's my sister's boyfriend, and you're his brother for God's sake. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

She turned and quickly left him to join her sister and friends at the party.

"I hope so, too." Damon whispered as he watched her walk away before slowly following.

...

Bonnie is sitting at a table by herself looking bored at the party around her. The candle beside her suddenly goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites and starts to burn again. Bonnie quickly blows it out and looks around to check no one saw what happened.

...

Damon follows Callie as she goes out to meet Stefan, Elena, Caroline.

"What'd we miss?" Damon says playfully as they join the group.

"We were just chatting," Stefan replies casually, "Drink, Damon?"

He holds out a glass of champagne to his brother.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon answers without even looking up.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asks.

"Absolutely." He replies as he glances between Callie and his brother, before taking her hand and leads her back out to the dance floor.

"They look so cute together." Caroline says as she watches them dance together.

"Don't talk, please." Damon replies as he sneaks another glance at Callie.

...

Back inside the house, Jenna was sitting at the bar, drinking alone as Logan walked over with his empty glass.

"Don't shoot! Only need a refill." He answered as she shot him a angry look.

"Shooting implies caring." Jenna said flatly as she rolled her eyes.

"Feigned indifference, I like it." Logan replied.

"I'm over the banter, Logan." She sighed, "I'd really rather you just left me alone."

"I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister." He says sympathetically.

"Thank you." Jenna replied

"I came to the funeral." He continued.

"I know, I saw you." She answers.

"Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you," Logan explained honestly, "And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right."

"Her name was Monica, wasn't it?" Jenna replies angrily.

...

Back on the dance floor, Stefan and Elena are still dancing.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan apologizes for his brothers antics.

"No, actually, he was on good behavior," Elena replied honestly, "He even explained why he is the way he is, and it all goes back to Katherine."

"Hmm." He said looking uncertain.

"So tell me about her," she asked curiously, "What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan answered.

"I get that, I do. I just want you to know that you can," Elena explained, "I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you." He replied.

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." Elena said looking hopeful.

Stefan stops dancing and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Damon said something, didn't he?" He questions suspiciously, "He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena."

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you," she answers, "Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine."

"Let it go," he replies flatly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then, say something about yourself," Elena urges him, "Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me."

"Don't you see what Damon has done here?" Stefan asks angrily, "He's trying to get you to turn against me."

"Damon hasn't told me anything," Elena said sadly, "and neither have you."

Elena walks away as Callie rushes over to catch up with her. Damon and Stefan look at each other intensely.

...

Bonnie, Elena and Callie are inside, sitting together eating cake and talking.

"This is my fault," Bonnie exclaimed as Elena explained what had just happened to her, "I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."

"It's not your fault." Callie replied sympathetically.

"I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did." Elena said, "I got all snotty."

Just then Mrs. Lockwood walked over towards them.

"Elena, honey, there you are," she said warmly, "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena apologized, "I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

"I see," Mrs. Lockwood replied, "Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"Okay." Elena nods as Mrs. Lockwood smiles and walks away.

...

Damon casually walks upstairs as Caroline spots him and follows.

"Where have you been?" She asks as she stands on the doorway, hand on hip.

"Ah, looking for you." Damon replies as he walks over to her.

"Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes..." She started to complain.

"Okay, just a minute," he says as he turns her around to look out to the hallway, "Stand right...there."

Damon quickly starts searching through the collection.

"Um, you're not supposed to touch," Caroline tells him as she turns around, "What is that?"

Damon finds what he is looking for and holds it up to the light to inspect it.

"A very important crystal." He answers as he stares at the necklace in his hand.

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" She questioned curiously.

"Because I put it there." Damon rolled his eyes.

"When?" Caroline asks.

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you." He explains as he smiles.

"Well, what's it for?" She looks at the crystal with an unimpressed expression.

"Never you mind." Damon replies as he quickly pockets the necklace.

"Well, you can't just steal it." She tells him worriedly.

"It's not stealing if it's mine." He answers as he takes her hand and leads her out of the room, "Come on.

"Well..." Caroline says uncertainly as is lead back to the party.

...

At the bar Jenna is still talking to Logan.

"Vodka tonic," he orders as he turns to her, "Okay, I know that this is probably going to be strike three, but I hope you can see it for what it is."

"And what is it?" Jenna asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment." He replies, "Take your pick."

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna states angrily.

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real." Logan answers honestly, "You'd know that better than anyone."

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed," she says as her face softens slightly, "how would you make things right?"

"Well, more groveling, of course," he replies playfully, "A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries."

"Obvious." Jenna states.

"I know my audience." Logan muses with a smile.

"Yes to lunch," she sighs, "Call me."

...

In the living room, Mrs. Lockwood enters to see the decorations still not completed. All the candles lay scattered around the party, all unlit.

"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit?" Mrs. Lockwood demanded as one of the wait staff rushed to her, "There's matches in the kitchen."

They both walk off to fix the problem immediately.

"Bitch." Bonnie whispers to herself as she overhears them.

She looks at a candle and closes her eyes as she tries to light it but turns away. She stands to leave but turns back around to see that all the candles have lit up.

...

Elena and Callie enter the bathroom together to see Caroline is there.

"Hey." Elena greets as they stand in front of the mirror, fixing themselves up.

"Hey." Caroline replies as she slicks on some lip gloss, "So how are things with Stefan?"

"Great. Just great." Elena says unconvincingly as Callie shoots her a look.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off," Caroline states, "cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..."

Callie starts looking at Caroline's neck intensely and sees something.

"What is that?" Callie asks curiously as she tries to look under her scarf.

"Hmm?" Caroline responses defensively, "Don't!"

Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.

"Oh god, Caroline," Elena exclaims. "What happened?

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline replies as she pulls her scarf back up.

"That is not nothing!" Callie says angrily, "Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, nothing." Caroline answers quickly, "It's just... My mom would kill me."

Callie pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Callie demanded.

"No! Of course not!" Caroline stated as she walked to the door, "Just leave me alone, okay, guys?!"

She quickly turns and leaves out the door as Callie and Elena try to follow her. They walk outside to see her nowhere as Elena spots Stefan and goes to meet him. Callie sees Damon and strides over to push past him purposefully, he turns around to see what the problem is.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Callie spat out angrily, "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her."

Elena walks to where Stefan is.

"I'm sorry, I take it all back." She admits truthfully, "You're completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan sighs.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body," she explains, "Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised."

"Um... I'm handling it." He states as he continued to look unfazed.

"Handling it?" Elena questions angrily, "Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand." Stefan replies.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan." Elena says looking worried, "So why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay?" He exclaims, "Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned," Elena states firmly, "I can't just magically hand it over."

Stefan sees Damon in the distance, dragging Caroline out into the yard.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes, "I have to go."

And with that he had quickly disappeared without a trace.

...

At the Gilbert house the doorbell suddenly rings. Jeremy answers the door to reveal it's Vicki, who looks like she has just come from the Founder's Party.

"You look amazing," Jeremy exclaims "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today." Vicki says playfully, "I still have 17 minutes."

She steps forward and kisses him gently as he takes her head in his hands and pulls her towards him.

...

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?!" Caroline exclaims desperately, "I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon muses, "It's okay, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't say..." She tries to continue.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay." He brings his hand up to silence her, "Unfortunately... I am so over you now."

He suddenly pulls his fangs out and bury then deeply into her soft neck, biting it. But they both fall to the ground as he starts to drain her.

"What the hell?" Damon says as his head falls to the ground.

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan states as he appears from behind a tree.

...

Caroline wakes up on the lawn as the Founder's Party continues. She looks around and spots the crystal Damon stole from the collection earlier, she quickly grabs the crystal in the lawn. Elena sees her and walks over to her.

"Caroline? There you are," she sighs as she helps Caroline to her feet, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline replied as she stands up and wobbles a bit.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena questions curiously as she helps her friend lean on her for support.

"I'm fine." Caroline replies.

"No, You're shaking." Elena says worriedly, "Caroline...What...

"I'm fine!" Caroline states as she starts to cry.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena hugs her gently as she reassures her.

...

Stefan locks Damon in the cellar, underneath the Salvatore boarding house, as he looks through the bars on the door at his unconscious brother.

"I did what I had to do..." He admits, "To protect Elena, to protect Callie, to protect everyone."

...

Back at the Lockwood mansion, and all the guests from the Founder's Party have left. As a select few meet together in the living room.

"Thank you for staying so late." Mrs. Lockwood says to the group politely.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes questions.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood states.

"I can get it." Logan speaks up.

"Good," Sheriff Forbes sighs, "We're going to need it."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Lockwood asks worriedly.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes exclaims firmly.

"They've come back." Logan says as everybody's expression slowly turns to a mixture of fear and worry.


	5. S01E05

**Hi y'all,**

**Right so I've been busy planning further into the season for the story, figuring out when certain TB characters can come in and how to steer TVD events to fit in together to make one fantastic story.**

**Still ironing out the kinks, I'm sorry for all the TB fans out there is it seems a bit bare atm. I promise you it will get better as the season progresses. I didn't realize how slowly some things happen, I mean it's already five episodes in and it's only now that they're finding out about Stefan and Damon?**

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone that reads this. Feel free to review or comment, I'm always happy to answer any questions you might have, and any good suggestions about the story. links to my tumblr and twitter are on my bio.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Season 1, Episode 5 - 'You're Undead to Me'

Damon is still lying weakly in the basement of his family boarding house. Footsteps slowly wake him as they grow louder, until the familiar face of his brother appears at the door. Damon sits up and looks around, regaining some composure as he notices the ring missing from his hand.

"Where is my ring?" he questions.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan answers bluntly.

"How long have I been here?" Damon asks as he rubs his head.

"Three days." Stefan replies.

"What are you doing?" Damon questions.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment." Stefan explained, "The Authority sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't... feed on blood." Damon commented.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak." Stefan says, "In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse, unable to hurt anyone...ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon asks.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak." Stefan warns him, "Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in fifty years, we can re-evaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon spat out angrily.

"You always have been." Stefan didn't try to argue, "But you're not stronger than the vervain, and we both know it. I'm sorry, it didn't have to be this way."

...

Callie suddenly wakes up from a nightmare. Loud voices were screaming in her head, leaving her with a terrible headache as she rubs her temples gently to try and soothe the pain. She slowly gets up and walks down the hall to the bathroom. Opening the door to find Vicki standing there in one of her brother's t-shirts, brushing her teeth.

"I...I'm sorry..." Vicki apologizes, "I'm almost done."

"It's...it's okay. Take your time." Callie replies as she shuts the door and walks away in shock.

Vicki quickly finishes up and sneaks back to Jeremy's room.

"I think you might be in trouble." Vicki says as shuts the door behind her.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asks curiously.

"Oh, Callie saw me." she explains.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy relies playfully.

Callie picks some clean clothes and gets changed before heading downstairs to find Jenna and Elena.

"Where are all the painkillers?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Top cupboard, to the left." Jenna tells her as Callie locates it and pops two into her mouth.

"More headaches again?" Elena says worriedly.

"I'll be fine once these kick in," Callie assures her, "Oh Jenna, are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh." Jenna nods.

"And you have no objection?" Callie questions with a puzzled look.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna admits with a sigh, "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it? You're gonna go out with Logan?" Elena asks as she finishes her breakfast.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna says with a small smile, "And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Elena says as she starts to mimic him, "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asks.

"Nope." Elena replies confidently, "Not going to either."

"And you're okay with everything?" Callie questions her sister.

No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either." Elena explains, "You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

Okay, then." Jenna answers as Callie rolls her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Elena assures them.

...

Caroline was with Bonnie in her bedroom as they talked together. Bonnie sat on top of the bed while Caroline flicked through her wardrobe.

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck, then I must have passed out." Caroline explained, "It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird...Maybe I let him bite me.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie questioned her.

"Can we just not talk about it, okay? I don't want to talk about Damon, I don't want to talk about any of it. I just want to go back to normal." Caroline replied as she noticed her friend playing with a candle from her bedside table, "What are you doing with that candle?"

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie quickly puts the candle back where it belongs as she notices a strange necklace, "What's this?"

"Damon gave it to me...or he was going to give it to me." Caroline stated, "All I know is, it's mine now."

"It's ugly." Bonnie comments as she looks closely to inspect it.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline snatches the crystal back and hold it tightly in her hand.

...

Callie, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all met each other by the grass in front of the school, before the bell.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." Caroline said excitedly, "The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake."

"Unbelievable" Callie exclaimed, "It's like nothing happened."

"She's in denial." Bonnie stated as Callie shot her a look.

"Hey." Stefan greeted as he walked over to join the group, "I'm so sorry I haven't called."

"No worries." Elena said, "I'll live."

"I was...dealing with Damon." Stefan explains.

"And did you... deal with Damon?" Callie questions him.

"Yes," Stefan nodded.

"For four days?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan begged her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sure." Elena sighed, "When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but Merlotte's, around four o'clock?" He asks hopefully.

"Okay." Elena nods.

"Thanks." Stefan gives her a warm smile as Caroline steps forward.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline asks as she places her hand on her hips.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan states bluntly.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline questions.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan apologizes as her face falls.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Bonnie tries to reassure her.

"I know that." Caroline replies angrily.

...

It was after school and Elena was waiting for Stefan at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. She scanned the room to try and see if he was there yet, but only saw Matt's familiar face.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked as she walked up to him.

"Nope." Matt shakes his head as he looks to the pool table, "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break."

'Sure." Elena begrudgingly agrees as she checks her phone for the time.

"How late is he?" Matt asks as he collects all of the balls in the middle of the table.

"Hitting the hour mark." Elena sighs, "Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt replies sarcastically.

"Okay. Here goes..." Elena takes a deep breath, "What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? what's he done?" Matt questioned her suspiciously.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time." Elena explained, "I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what?" Matt asked, "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Elena said seriously.

"He's great at football." Matt told her truthfully, "A little bit of a loner, and as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt said as Stefan appeared nearby.

"Talk to who?" Stefan asked as he approached them, "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena questioned curiously.

"I got held up." Stefan answered.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena said angrily.

"Okay, You two have fun." Matt spoke up as he quickly left the two of them to talk.

"I'm really sorry." Stefan apologized, "It was unavoidable."

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked as Stefan left her in silence.

"Okay then." Elena says firmly as she goes to leave.

"Oh, uh, Elena, please..." Stefan steps in front of her to prevent her from walking away.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it?" Elena says frustratedly, "Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?

An old man nearby suddenly spots Stefan and walks over to him.

"I know you. My God." he says in disbelief, "How can it be?"

"Umm, I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan replies.

"You haven't aged a day." The old man adds.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Stefan turns his attention back to Elena, "Hey, can we...can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?"

He grabs her hand and leads her outside.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asks as she stops him and steps back.

"I...I don't know. uh, nothing." Stefan answers vaguely.

"Right, nothing..." Elena sighs, "Okay, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me."

She quickly turns around and heads back towards her car.

...

Back at Merlotte's, Logan was enjoying an after work drink at the bar by himself, when Sheriff Forbes walked over to him.

"Evening, Sheriff." Logan greeted, "Anything?"

"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat." Sheriff Forbes explained.

"Then they're staying in town." Logan confirmed.

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." She added.

"There has to be a private residence." Logan thought out loud.

"And that makes it that much harder to locate, if not impossible." Sheriff replied, "These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected."

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan said hopefully.

"What about the watch?" Sheriff asked as she lowered her voice.

"I'm working on it." Logan states as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I knew the Gilbert's. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." She whispered as Jenna came over.

"Hey, Logan." Jenna said flatly.

"I can't believe you really came." Logan greeted her warmly.

"You have an hour. Make it count." Jenna replied.

...

Elena was sitting in her bedroom, writing in her diary.

_"I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you."_

Suddenly there was a knock at her door as her sister's face appeared behind it.

"You okay?" Callie asks worriedly as she walking into the room.

"Not really." Elena answers looking down.

"What's wrong with you?" Callie questions.

"I'm miserable." Elena sighs as she looks at her sister.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Callie says as she winks and smiles, before disappearing into her own bedroom.

Elena slowly gets to her feet and walks downstairs, heading towards the noise in the kitchen with a puzzled expression.

"Stefan?" she questions as she walks into the kitchen to see him standing there, chopping up garlic, "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner." Stefan answers as he looks up at her with a smile, "Callie told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena says suspiciously.

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping." Stefan explains, "So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..." Elena tries to say.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met." he continued, "She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

Elena takes a deep breath and stands there taking in everything he has just told her. It takes her a few moments to process everything before she steps forward to help Stefan cook.

"What else is there..." Stefan asks to himself as he realizes she's still listening, "I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think 'Seinfeld' is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but 'I love Lucy' is all-time. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again."

"Here, let me." Elena offers as she takes up the chopping of the garlic.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Stefan admits as Elena smirks at him.

"I didn't say anything, I'm just listening remember?" Elena said playfully, "Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan adds happily.

Elena's hand slips as she accidentally cuts her finger with the knife.

"Ow! Ahh." Elena shouts in pain as she looks at her finger which starts to bleed. She quickly walks to the sink to wash off the blood.

"You okay? um..." Stefan asks worriedly as the sweet smell of human blood filled his nostrils, turning the veins around his eyes to darken.

"Yeah. Think so." Elena answers as she looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming, "Your face..."

"I...I, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan tells her and he spins around to hide his face as he closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan," Elena turns him back around so she can see his face, which was exactly like it always was, "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."

"Part of your charm." Stefan muses as they lean in to kiss one another.

Stefan hesitates for a second before Elena moves her face forward to kiss him first.

...

Caroline is in her bedroom, talking on the phone while she goes through her swimwear collection.

_"Caroline...Caroline."_ Damon's voice whispered through her window.

"No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, okay? I've seen it on you. Trust me." Caroline spoke into the phone, "Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year."

_"Caroline." _his voice grew louder.

"Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion" Caroline replied playfully.

_"Caroline." _She spun around and looked out the window, unable to see anybody calling her name.

"What? oh, um, no, sorry." Caroline talks into the phone, "Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Okay, bye."

She hangs up as puts her phone down before walking back to the window to see a black crow, sitting on the tree outside her bedroom.

"Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" Caroline tries to scare it away as it flies off.

...

Damon is still lying in the Salvatore cellar, he weakly lifts his head as he hears footsteps approaching.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" he asks as his brother's face appears.

"Not particularly." Stefan replies.

"You won. You got the bad guy." Damon admits, "Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan states as he walks away.

...

Everybody had turned up for the Sexy Suds Car Wash, as Caroline ordered the team around to the cars.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." she told everyone firmly.

"No we are not." Callie mimicked to her sister before rolling her eyes, Elena tried not to giggle.

"Hi." Stefan said as he joined the group.

"Hey!" Elena replied as he hugged her warmly.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know?" Caroline spoke up as she shot them a look and walked off.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"And judged, yeah." Elena answered as she pulled at his shirt, "Now I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off."

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said playfully.

"Fine." Elena sighs as she tries to take her top off, but it gets stuck until Stefan helps her, "Okay...um, sorry, So not sexy. Ugh."

"I disagree." Stefan states as he pulls her toward him and they kiss passionately.

...

Bonnie and Matt are nearby as they help each other wash the car. Bonnie notices Matt looking at Stefan and Elena who are playing around and having a great time together.

"uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said as she shook her head.

"I'm just observing." Matt replied as another car pulled into the lot.

"Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." Bonnie yelled out.

"Just to be clear, your car's a piece of shit," Tiki said to the owner of the old car, "I mean, we can wash it, but it's still gonna be a pile of junk."

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie speaks up.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that trash." Tiki replies.

Bonnie concentrates and uses her powers to move the hose from one of the buckets so it starts to splash water on Tiki.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki screamed as she got soaked.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt adds playfully as Tiki storms off.

...

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner." Logan spoke professionally into the camera as he held the microphone close to his face, "The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it."

"Classy." Jenna said as she walked over.

"Thank you." Logan replied as his team went to go step up the equipment.

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna asked.

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." Logan added as they smiled, "Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?"

"Nope," Jenna said as she looked at him, "Nothing...nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan."

"That was a good day." Logan admitted as Jenna hit him on the arm,"What?"

...

Elena, Callie and Stefan were all washing a car together, as Elena noticed that Stefan was still wearing his huge ring while getting his hands wet.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena said as she nodded towards his ring.

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan shrugged.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too." Callie spoke up as she nodded at the ring, "Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan explained as he held out his hand to look at it.

"Hmm. What's the stone?" Callie asked curiously.

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan answered as he went back to washing the car.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena offered.

"No, it's...it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan replied with a smile.

"Okay. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena declared as she walked off.

Stefan and Callie continue to wash the car together as Stefan spots Tyler watching them from the corner of his eye.

"I think someone's can't keep their eyes off you." he nods over to Tyler as Callie shakes her head.

"Yeah I already noticed him." Callie brushed off.

"What happened between you two?" Stefan asked curiously, "You guys seem to have ended it badly."

"Oh just my parent's dying." Callie replied blatantly.

Stefan looked down, like he regretted bringing it up in the first place as Callie took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing you said," she quickly apologizes as she stares at Tyler.

"Go and talk to him," Stefan encourages her as she starts to walk over to him.

"Hey." she says trying not to sound too awkward.

"Hey," Tyler replies as he crosses his arms, "I see you're good friends with Stefan now."

"Well he makes my sister pretty happy." Callie answers as she stands next to him.

"What about you?" Tyler asks, "Who makes you happy these days?"

"Ty..." Callie sighs as she turns to look at him.

"I get it Callie, you don't want to be with me anymore," he interrupts, "But you're not with anyone else, what am I suppose to think?"

"You're not supposed to think anything," Callie speaks up as she can feel herself starting to get mad, "That's why we broke up."

"Can't blame me for trying." Tyler says quietly as Callie rolls her eyes and walks back over to Stefan.

"I tried." She says through gritted teeth as she starts to wash the car furiously.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena told Caroline.

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money?" Caroline asked as she walks towards the school.

As she is walking down the hall she suddenly sees a shadow as Damon's voice calls out to her.

_"Caroline...Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me."_

Elena was taking care of the money at the car wash when the same old man that had recognized Stefan came up to pay.

"That'll be $20," Elena said, "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?"

"Well, I...I thought it was somebody I knew." he stated.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"Nah, it can't be," the old man replied, "It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" she questioned curiously.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." he explained, "Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" Elena asked again.

"His uncle got killed." the old man answered, "Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." she replied.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." the old man told her as Tiki came over.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Okay?" she steers him in the right direction as he walks off, "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

"No, he was sweet." Elena said as she quickly ran back after him.

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry." she caught her breath, "Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother.." he started to say.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." the old man said confidently.

"When was this?" she questioned.

"It was early June, 1953." he answered, "Yeah. June, 1953."

...

Elena walks back over to Stefan as he finishes up on the car he was washing.

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" he says as she approaches.

"Uh, I don't know where she went, she abandoned me." Elena answers, "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan teases with a smile.

"Right. Duh." Elena smiles back at him warmly, "Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?"

"Not anymore." Stefan answers.

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asks.

"Kinda just spread out." Stefan shrugs, "why?"

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena replies

...

In the woods Jeremy stumbles behind Vicki as she leads him into a clearing.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asks.

"We can't hide out in your room all the time." Vicki says as they reach the edge of the cemetery, "Welcome to my other favorite party place."

"What, a cemetery?" Jeremy questions her.

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" she says as spots her friends nearby.

"Yo, Vick!" Dean yells out as they walk up to the group.

"What's up, Dean?" Vicki greets back as she takes the joint from him and has a puff.

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" Josh asks as he eyes Jeremy.

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." Vicki says to them as she passes him the joint.

"Smoke up." Josh says as Jeremy brings it to his lips and inhales.

"Aren't you Callie's little bro?" Dean asks as Jeremy nods and exhales the smoke, "Well, Vicki and little Gilbert."

"Shut up Dean" Vicki replies, "Like you can talk."

"I'm sorry but who are you guys?" Jeremy asks looking puzzled, "How do you know my sister?"

"We're her band-mates." Josh speaks up to answer, "She never mentioned us?"

"Oh, well...umm, she's pretty protective about her music these days" Jeremy replied looking at them.

So these were the guys she spent so much of her time with these days.

...

Elena spots Jenna standing by the news van at the car wash as she walks over.

"Your car was done an hour ago." Elena says as Jenna turns around to see her.

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna replies as Logan appears from inside the van.

"Hi. Elena, right?" he greets her warmly, "I think I met you once when you were nine."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna teases him

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan says playfully.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asks her Aunt as she nods to Logan.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan adds as they both look at Jenna.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna answers them.

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house?" Logan says as he smiles hopefully.

"Fine." Jenna sighs, "But you're eating leftovers."

"Ooh. What do you need?" Logan asks as he turns to Elena.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, at the station." Logan answers, "Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." she looks at him as he opens to van door for her.

"Heading there now. Let's go." He offers.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena quickly tells Jenna before she hops into the van with Logan and they drive off together.

...

Caroline finds herself being pulled to the Salvatore boarding house as Damon's voice continues to call out to her for help inside her head.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon calls out as she walks through the house and down into the basement, finding him locked up in the cellar.

"Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" she exclaims as she peers through the barred door, seeing him lying weakly on the floor.

"Because I wanted you to...very, very badly." he answers, "Let me out of here. Please?"

"You bit me." Caroline states as she looks at him.

"You liked it. Remember?" he replies as he sits up to look at her.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asks.

"You remember what I want you to remember." Damon tells her as he gets to his feet and walks to the door so he can look her deeply in the eye. "And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asks naively as she stares back into his eyes.

"You're gonna open the door." Damon compels her as her hand slowly reached out and unbolts the door.

As soon as the lock is off, Damon swings the door open and grabs Caroline by the throat, she screams as she pushes him off and runs upstairs. Damon tries to run after her but the vervain and lack of blood have weakened him as he stumbles over the carpet and picks himself up again. Caroline quickly runs to the front door as Damon catches up with her, she pulls the door open and runs outside as the sunshine streams inside, burning Damon and stopping him where he stood, unable to go outside without his daylight ring.

...

At the Sexy Sud's Car Wash they were all packing up as the day came to and end. Tiki walks over to Bonnie with a broom as she holds it out.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki states, "We have to clean the pavement."

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie replied as she took the broom, "Why am I doing this?"

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge" Tiki answers as she walks off.

Bonnie looks at Tiki's car parked nearby as she stares at the water nearby intensely. All of a sudden a flame bursts out of the water and quickly rushes over to the car, setting it ablaze as people nearby noticed and panicked.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." Stefan rushes over and grabs Bonnie by the shoulders, knocking her out of her trance and immediately stopping the fire.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked as she looked around at Tiki's damaged car.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan explained to her

"Did I do this?" Bonnie questions in shock.

"Umm...I think so, yeah." Stefan replies.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" she asks as she looks around to see if anyone was watching, "Don't tell anybody. Please."

...

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen." Logan explained as he led her through the news room. "What is it exactly you're looking for?"

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened..." Elena answered, "At the old Salvatore boarding house."

Suddenly Logan's cell phone interrupts them as he quickly answers it.

"Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go." he shuts his phone and turns to Elena, "You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need."

"Okay." Elena nods as she sits down at the computer.

"All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" Logan asks.

"You got it." Elena tells him with a smile.

"All right, thanks." Logan says as he leaves, "Good luck."

...

Stefan wonders around the car wash, trying to find Elena as he spots Matt.

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" Stefan asks as he walks over to him.

"No, not for a while" Matt answers.

"You think she went home?" Stefan asks

"Not sure." Matt replies

"Thanks." Stefan turns to leave as Matt speaks up.

"Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her." He says honestly, "But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out."

...

At the station, Elena cannot believe her eyes. There it was, the article about the animal attack at the Salvatore boarding house in 1953, just like the old man had said. And there silently in the background was what looked like Stefan Salvatore himself, hiding in the shadows as they wheeled out the body and loaded it up in the van.

...

Caroline is lying on her bed as her mother knocks and walks into her room, sitting on her bed as she looks at her daughter.

"I didn't see you at the car wash." Sheriff Forbes states.

"Left early." Caroline replied distantly.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sheriff Forbes asks worriedly, "Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?"

"Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one." Caroline answers as she rolls over, turning her back to her mother.

...

Bonnie knocks on her Gram's door as it opens, she struggles not to burst into tears as she stands there.

"I don't know what's happening to me?" she says as Grams opens her arms to hug her.

"I know, dear." Grams replies as she holds her gently.

...

Logan is at Jenna's house as she calls out to him upstairs. He quickly searches through Jeremy's drawers until he finds the Gilbert pocket-watch, slipping it into his jacket at he walks out of the room and shuts the door gently behind him to see Jeremy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he questions suspiciously.

"Oh, hey man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan replies as he passes him and goes downstairs.

...

Elena is writing in her diary.

_"Dear diary,_

_ I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought._

_People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves._

_It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? _

_Someone who never grows old..._

_Never gets hurt..._

_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..._

_Girls bitten..._

_Bodies drained of blood..."_

Callie knocks on the door and walks in as she looks at her sister writing in her diary as usual. But as soon as she sees her expression, she knows that something must be horribly wrong.

"Elena, what's the matter?" Callie asks worriedly as she sits on the bed with her sister.

"I think I'm going mad, Cal" Elena replies, "It's impossible, but I think I put it all together..."

"What's impossible?" Callie questions looking puzzled, "Put what together?"

"All the animal attacks, the bodies drained of blood, Caroline's bite marks..." Elena stated as Callie looked confused.

"Yeah... but I don't see how it all fits together..." Callie started to reply.

"I have to find out for myself." Elena said firmly as she stood up and grabbed her car keys.

"Find what out Elena?!" Callie asked as she followed her sister downstairs, "Please try to explain!"

But Elena had already shut the door behind her, leaving Callie alone in the house, wondering what the hell was going on.

Callie quickly went back upstairs and into her sister's room. She found Elena's diary still sitting on her bed as she opened it up to the last written page and read:

_"It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? _

_Someone who never grows old..._

_Never gets hurt..._

_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..._

_Girls bitten..._

_Bodies drained of blood..."_

"No..." Callie whispered to herself as she finally understood, closing Elena's diary firmly before racing back downstairs.

...

Vicki is still hanging with Josh, Dean and Steve as they lounge around the cemetery getting high. Suddenly the radio stops working as Vicki gets to her feet and wonders over to see what the problem is, but spots a guy leaning against the back of the car, looking pretty bad.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Vicki asks worriedly as she tries to see his face in the shadows.

"Come here." Damon beckons to her.

"You don't look good." she replies as she takes another step closer.

"Come closer. I have something...That I have to tell you." he says as he almost collapses.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Vicki rushes forward to help support him as she wraps her arms around his waist, "I got you, I got you. It's okay. it's okay."

Damon lifts his head up as the veins around his eyes turn black and his fangs pop out, he bites into her neck deeply as he covers her mouth tightly to muffle her screams of panic.

...

Stefan is at home as he discovers that Damon has escaped from the cellar. He hears a knock at the door as he quickly grabs a wooden stake and walks to answer the door, only to see Elena standing outside, looking scared as hell.

"What are you?" she asks him as he tries to find the words to answer.


	6. S01E06

**So this episode came out quite quickly :D and its a biggie because... Vampires are out! Yes this is where Elena and Callie are thrown into the world of vampires as the council moves to stop them. **

**More will be happening in the episodes to come, more revealed about Callie, more TB characters, and will Damon be able to stay away from her? **

**All to come later in the season ;)**

**If you have a minute, please review or comment. It's always helpful to get an idea of what you're all thinking about the story so far, and it doesn't take long at all. **

**Happy reading! :D**

**Chapter 6**

Season 1, Episode 6 'Lost Girls'

Elena stands on the door step of the Salvatore boarding house in front of Stefan as she asks him again.

"What are you? _What are you?_" she questions him.

"You know." Stefan says as his face falls.

"No, I don't." Elena replies. how can she even begin to understand?

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan says calmly.

"It's not possible." Elena shakes her head, "It can't be."

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asks her as she stares into his eyes.

"What are you?" she asks again.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan explains as Elena's eyes widen in fear.

"I shouldn't have come." she replies as she turns and walks back to her car.

"No. Please." Stefan cries out as he vamp speeds over to stand in front of her,

"No. No. How did you do that?" Elena exclaims as she tries to pass him.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan pleads to her as he stops her from reaching her car.

"Let me go." Elena replies.

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan tries to explain.

"Let me go!" she screams as she finally unlocks her car, quickly escaping inside.

"Elena, please." Stefan begs her as she swiftly drives away.

...

Elena quickly drives home as tears start to pour down her face. As soon as she walks in the front door Callie was there waiting for her, her usual cool composure completely gone with the revelation of vampires in Mystic Falls.

"Elena, what happened?!" Callie asked as Elena rushed upstairs to her bedroom, "Elena?!"

"I was right." was all Elena said before she shut the door so she could have some space. Callie stepped back in shock, so it was true after all.

Elena took a deep breath as she leaned against her door, still coming to terms with what was happening. She turned around to go to her bed when she saw Stefan standing there in front of her, the window behind him was open as a cool night's breeze blew inside.

She opened her mouth to scream as she tried to escape from him again, but he was too quick. Within a second he had muffled her scream with his hand as he kept her bedroom door firmly shut.

"Elena. I would never hurt you." he quickly said, "You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died..." Elena replied as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"No. That was Damon!" Stefan explained, "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?" she questioned him.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons." he told her, "You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

"I already told Callie" Elena replied, "Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!"

"I never wanted this." Stefan whispered as he disappeared.

Elena started to cry again as Callie knocked loudly on the door, walking in to see her sister falling apart, Callie quickly pulled her in to a big hug. Sometimes a girl just needs her sister's help to get through the tough times.

...

Damon drags the bodies he drained at the cemetery to a fire he built as he takes out his cell phone and dials his brother.

"Hello?" Stefan answers.

"I want my ring." Damon says bluntly as he throws more rubbish into the fire.

"Where are you?" Stefan asks.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asks again.

"I don't have it." Stefan answers him, "Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done?" Damon replies," You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan reminds him.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon asks yet again.

"I lost it at the car wash," Stefan explained.

"... Ah, you almost got me Stefan." Damon didn't sound amused, "Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan finally answered.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon warned him.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan bit back.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon replied.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Just get it." Damon tells him before he hangs up.

He wanders around the clearing, pouring alcohol on any remaining bodies to make sure they burn quickly. He splashes the last of alcohol onto Vicki's body, as she coughs and starts to wake up, he bends down to look at her closely.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?" he says as he picks her up

...

Elena and Callie are sitting outside of Merlotte's with Stefan. They agreed to meet to Stefan could explain everything to them.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here." Elena said as they sat down, "I'm sorry I already told Callie, but I feel safer with her being here so you'll have to explain it to her as well."

"When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction." Callie spoke up as she looked at Stefan, "What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said openly.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena started.

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue?" Callie asked.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan explained as he held up his hand to show them.

"Crucifixes?" Callie asked

"Purely decorative." Stefan answered.

"Holy water?" Callie asked.

"Drinkable." Stefan answered.

"Mirrors?" Callie asked.

"Myth." Stefan answered.

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena spoke up.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon." Stefan told her, "He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena questioned him.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan assured them.

"He was hurting her!" Callie exclaimed.

"He was feeding on her." Stefan explained, "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.?

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" Elena asked.

"No. No, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that." Stefan replied.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked curiously.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan answered.

"Not anymore?" Callie raised her eyebrow.

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody." Stefan told them truthfully, "That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that." Elena replied, "I mean, I already told Callie."

"Give me today." Stefan begs hopefully, "I will answer any questions that you two have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

...

At the cemetery, Logan arrives and starts talking to Sheriff Forbes. They examine the charred bodies on the ground.

"Never smelled one this bad before." Logan says as he covers his nose with his sleeve.

"It tried to cover its tracks." Sheriff Forbes explained.

"Are you sure?" Logan questioned as he moved onto another body.

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." she replied.

"We know who they are?" Logan points to the dead bodies scattered around the clearing.

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." Sheriff Forbes stated grimly.

"What story should I run?" Logan asks.

"Drug deal gone bad?" Sheriff Forbes suggests, "It's not too big a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert watch." Logan tells her.

"Good." Sheriff Forbes replies as Jason walks over with a wallet.

"Uh Sheriff Forbes...I found this in the brush about ten yards away." Jason explains as he hands her the wallet.

She opened it and checks the ID in the front. The photo and name all say 'Vicki Donovan'.

"It's Vicki Donovan." Sheriff Forbes tells them.

"You know her Sheriff?" Jason asks.

"I went to high school with her mother." she explains.

"Think she's one of these?" Logan questions as he nods to the crime scene around them.

"I hope not." Sheriff Forbes replies.

...

At the Salvatore's House, Vicki is passed out on the sofa as Damon calls to leave Stefan a message while he paces the room.

"Where are you, Stefan?" he asks angrily, "I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring, damn it!"

He stops when he sees Vicki's wounded neck, the blood soaking into the couch as she lay unconscious.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" Damon complains as he tried to move her."I got you good, didn't I?"

Vicki doesn't answer, just continues to lay silently in the Salvatore boarding house.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." Damon says as stands over her, "I'm so gonna regret this."

Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but eventually gives in.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip" he says as she eagerly sucks down on his wrist, "There you go. Good girl. That's it."

...

Elena, Callie and Stefan are driving through the woods together in Elena's car.

"Stop here." Stefan instructs as the car comes to a stop and they all step out.

"What are we doing here?" Callie questions as she looks around at the woods surrounding them.

"I want to show you something." Stefan explains.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asks uncertainly.

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere...Used to be my home." Stefan told them.

"It looks so..." Elena started to say.

"Old?" Stefan finished for her, "It's because they are.

"Wait." Callie says, "How long have you..."

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan answered.

"Oh, my god." Elena exclaimed.

"You said you wanted to know, I'm not gonna hold anything back." Stefan explained, "Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864:_

_Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football together._

_"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asks._

_"Camp outside Atlanta." Damon answered, "One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch."_

_Damon throws the ball easily as Stefan runs forward to catch it._

_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asks as Damon runs towards him._

_They playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house._

_"Who needs rules?" Katherine speaks up as walks over to them, "Mind if I join you?"_

_"Uh, well, you could, uh... you could get hurt." Stefan tells her, "My brother likes to play rough."_

_"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine muses as she snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off._

_"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." Damon tells his brother as they watch her run away, "If you don't do it, I will."_

_Both Salvatore brothers give each other a look before running after her._

...

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked, "But Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken." Stefan told her, "He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" Callie questioned.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan replied.

...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: _

_Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue first and they both stop running._

_"Ha! I win," Katherine declares happily, "What's my prize?"_

_"What would you like it to be?" Damon says as they both turn to see him leaning against the fence._

_"They extended your leave?" Stefan asks with a smile._

_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon answered._

_"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan says as he walks forward to hug his brother warmly._

_"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine exclaims looking very pleased._

_"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asks curiously._

_"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained." she answers, "First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."_

_"With pleasure. I would be honored." Both Salvatore brothers step forward at the same time to offer themselves as Katherine stops and lets out a tiny smile to herself._

_"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue." Katherine exclaims, "How will I ever choose?"_

...

They all walk around the ruins of the old estate, everything either in a state of decay or rubble.

"She chose me, "Stefan told them, "I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"The first founder's party..." Elena spoke up, "Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted." Stefan said, "I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset." Callie stated.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan added.

...

At the Salvatore house, Damon puts on some music as Vicki returns in a tank top and undies as she dries her wet hair.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great." Vicki exclaimed, "What did you give me?"

"Some blood." Damon answered, "You loved it."

"I did? Wait. I'm confused." Vicki says looking around the house, "How did we get here?

"We met in the woods, you were drunk and I attacked you." Damon told her blatantly, "Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki asks.

"Only if I can." Damon replies as Vicki offers her arm out openly.

Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he grabs her wrist and drinks deeply.

...

Callie, Elena and Stefan were still wandering through the old Salvatore's field.

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets." Stefan told them, "I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you?" Elena asked.

"Not the other way around?" Callie added.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan replied.

...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864:_

_Stefan is with Katherine as they kiss passionately in her room._

_"I will love you forever." Stefan declares as he holds her tightly in her arms._

_"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine replied playfully._

_"Not long enough." He continued as he starts kissing her neck softly. _

_Katherine brushes her lips along his collar bone before snapping out her fangs and biting him._

_ The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping Katherine tighten her corset as Stefan slowly wakes up._

_"Good morning." She says cheerily before turning to her handmaiden, "Clear the room, please."_

_Emily quickly leaves the room, shutting the door gently behind her as she leaves the two alone. _

_"You're upset." Katherine states as she turns around and walks over to him._

_"Your face..." Stefan says as the memories of last night cone flooding back to him, "it was like a demon."_

_"But you're not afraid?" Katherine asked him as he shrunk away from her touch. _

_"Get away from me." He yells, "Get away."_

_Katherine kneels down beside him as she takes his face in her hands and looks him deeply in the eyes. _

_"It doesn't change the way you feel about me." She compels him as her pupils widen, "You will not tell anyone. We will go on exactly as we have."_

_"Yes." Stefan agrees in a daze, "We will go on."_

_"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan." Katherine tells him with a mischievous smile, ""You, me, and Damon. No rules._

_..._

At the old Salvatore's field, Stefan continued.

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other." He explained, "She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not."

Stefan kneels down among the old Salvatore ruins and pulls out a small cloth package, unravelling it to reveal Damon's ring.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Callie asked as soon as she saw it in Stefan's hand.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan told them grimly.

"No, don't, Stefan." Elena urged him, "Keep it hidden."

"If I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan stated.

"And how is that?" Elena asked worriedly.

"By hurting you or Callie." Stefan replied.

They all walk back to the car as the reality of what Stefan has just told them starts to sink in.

"The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?" Elena asked looking worried again.

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled," Stefan explained, "I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

"What about me?" Callie speaks up as she opens the car door.

"Well I tried to protect you before Damon found you but..." Stefan started to say.

"But what?" Callie asked as her eyes grew wider, had she already been compelled and not even known about it?

"He's already tried to compel you." Stefan answered.

"Tried to compel me?" Callie questioned him, "How...I...What happened?"

"I don't know but it didn't work" Stefan told her truthfully, "You appear to be something very different Callie."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean, you're not the usual human being that Damon runs into." Stefan explains.

...

At the Lockwood's mansion, Mr. Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell meet in his office.

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." Sheriff Forbes assured him.

"Doc ID the bodies?" Mr. Lockwood asked.

"A few townies." She answered, "Notorious druggies."

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story." He replied, "And Vicki Donovan?"

"She's not one of the deceased." Sheriff Forbes told him.

"Then where the hell is she?" Mr. Lockwood questions.

"I wish I knew." She sighed as Logan Fell walked through the door in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized

"You have the watch?" Mr. Lockwood asked excitedly as Logan handed him the Gilbert pocket watch.

Mr. Lockwood took the face off and combined it with another mechanism before snapping it in place and holding it out in his hand.

"It's ready." He said.

"That's it?" Logan questioned as he watched the whole process in awe.

"Yes, that's it." Mr. Lockwood assured him confidently, as he passes the new vampire compass over to him.

...

Vicki is dancing in her underwear at the Salvatore's house.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him." She raved as she ran around the living room, "I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might forget about Callie and see me as something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that."

"Callie?" Damon questioned her curiously, "And Jeremy, huh? Her brother?"

"Yeah...yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and..." Vicki suddenly stopped as she stared at Damon, "Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

"I know." Damon replied confidently.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki sighed.

"I've been in love." Damon stated, "It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"Except when it isn't." Vicki added.

"No more talking." Damon declared, "Let's dance."

They danced feverishly around the entire boarding house together. Knocking stuff over and smashing anything they felt like in their high manic state of mind. Until the song suddenly changed to a slower tempo, and they held each other closely and waltzed slowly around the living room.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete, he drives trucks." Vicki told him tragically, "I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon commented.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy." Vicki whined, "I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

"You are so damaged." Damon stated.

"Yep." She nodded.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem." Damon continued.

"Nope, none." Vicki shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I think I know what can help you." Damon exclaimed as he held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"So what's that?" Vicki asked.

"Death." Damon declared as he swiftly snapped her neck, her lifeless body drops to the floor in a mess.

After a couple of minutes she starts to twitch, first in her fingers and toes, then spreading thought her body as she slowly begins to wake up. Clearly confused and completely sobered up.

"What happened?" Vicki questioned as she looked around and scratched her head, "We were dancing, and then..."

"Then I killed you." Damon finished for her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're dead." He told her.

"I'm dead?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it." Damon stated, "You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted." Vicki replied as she got to feet and gathered her things to leave.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone." Damon warned as he stood in front of her to block her, "You're about to get really freaky."

"Okay, I had a really good time." Vicki replied, "I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it." He explained, "You have to be careful."

"Come on, move." She sighs.

"See? you're already starting to fall apart." Damon comments.

"And I'm going home now." Vicki side steps him and walks to the door.

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what?" Damon suddenly changes his mind, "You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki replies as she opens the door and leaves.

"Bye. Tell Callie I said hi." Damon yells out behind her, "and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

...

In the woods, Sheriff Forbes, her deputy Jason, and Logan Fell meet in a hidden location.

"I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points." She explained to Logan firmly as she handed him a gun, "Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only."

"Got it." Logan nodded as he took the gun into his hands.

"You've got eight rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him." Sheriff Forbes continued, "You sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I can." Logan replied.

"You ever staked a vampire before?" Sheriff Forbes asked him.

"Have you?" He answered as he loaded the gun and pushed the safety off.

...

Jeremy is at home when the doorbell suddenly starts ringing.

"Im Coming!" He yells as he rushes to open the front door.

"Hey. The sun is killing me." Vicki greets him as she hurries inside, "my eyes are on fire."

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asks her worriedly. She is clearly in the clothes she wore last night with huge dark sunglasses and high heels.

"It's good." She reassures him, "everything's good."

She leans into him as they start to kiss passionately, she plants small kisses from his mouth all the way down his neck, but stops when she begins to smell the blood pumping through his veins.

She suddenly stops she pushes him back as she quickly walks to the kitchen.

"Did something happen?" Jeremy asks her looking confused.

"I'm hungry" Vicki told him as she opened the fridge, "What do you got to eat?"

"You're high?" Jeremy asks as it explains her unusual behavior, "Vicki, it's the middle of the day."

"Could you just not talk so loud?" Vicki complained as she pulled put a few leftovers, "My head, it hurts. I need quiet."

...

Jeremy answers the door as Matt walks in, clearly worried about his sister's well being.

"Where is she?" He asks immediately.

"Come this way." Jeremy leads him into the kitchen, where Vicki is curled up in a dark corner, crying quietly.

"What's she on?" Matt questions.

"I...I don't know." Jeremy replies.

"Hey, Vic." Matt says gently as he kneels down beside her, "How you doin'?"

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." She sobs.

"Okay, where's it hurt?" He asks.

"My gums. My jaw hurts." Vicki complained, "My gum...there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

"Okay, well..." Matt sighed as he tried to pick her up.

"No!" She yelled, "Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that." Matt said gently, "Let's just get you home."

"Just turn it off!" She screamed as her hands covered her ears.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked looking puzzled.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." Vicki whined as she got to her feet and walked into the lounge room, where the TV was turned on, but barely audible.

_"...horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." _The man on the TV exclaimed.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy says looking shocked.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt questioned her.

_"..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..._" The news man continued.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt declared.

"No...Don't." Vicki shouted.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked as he slowly walked towards her.

Vicki slightly pushes Jeremy as he goes flying into the table behind him, while she runs back into the kitchen.

"Jer, are you okay?" Matt asks rushing over to help him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He reassured him.

"Damn, Vick." Matt mutters.

Callie, Elena and Stefan enter the house to find Matt, Jeremy and Vicki all in a state of panic.

"What's going on?" Elena questioned as she looked at the scene before her.

"She's really messed up." Matt explained as he nodded to his sister, who was crying in the kitchen.

"Elena, back up." He warned as he rushed over to look Vicki deeply in the eyes, "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be alright. Come on. Come on."

Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Callie questions.

"Yeah." Stefan nods.

"What is it?" She asks.

"She's transitioning." He explains grimly.

"Transitioning to what?" Elena unwillingly asks.

"A vampire." He answers.

"What?" Callie exclaims in disbelief.

"Damon must have gotten to her, she's new." Stefan figured out, "She hasn't completed her transformation yet.

"H-how does she do that?" Elena questions him.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan answered.

"And what if she doesn't?" Callie asks.

"She'll die." He states, "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena hissed.

"It's okay, she doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan reassures her.

"So when is she gonna know?" Callie asks.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything." Stefan explains, "A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?" Elena questions him.

...

In Jeremy's darkened bedroom, Vicki lies on his bed as he walks over to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." She apologizes.

"Aw, you just...you need to sleep it off, okay?" Jeremy reassures her.

He opens his arms and hugs her closely. Her mouth is near his neck as she slowly starts to smell his blood, her face beginning to transform as she suddenly gets up and hurries out the door.

"No!" She yells as she runs out the front door.

"Vick. Vicki!" Matt shouts.

"She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out." Jeremy explained.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Matt declared as he opened the door, "Call me if you hear anything."

"I can track her." Stefan whispered to Elena.

"Go." She urged him as he quickly disappeared.

...

Sheriff Forbes and Jason walk thought the woods together, as her cell phone starts to ring.

"Yeah." Sheriff Forbes quickly answers it.

"I think I got something." Logan explains down the line, "It's pointing towards the old cemetery."

"Headed your way." She confirms as she nods to Jason to correct direction to head.

...

Jeremy paces the room impatiently as they wait for any news about Vicki.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy states.

"He'll call when he finds her." Callie answered as she checked her cell phone for any messages, the band hadn't contacted her today yet, which was weird.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy raised his voice in frustration.

"We wait." Elena told him firmly, "We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy says worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Elena assures him. It'll all be fine."

Suddenly the doorbell rings, as Elena goes to answer it. She opens the door to reveal Damon. She quickly tries to shut the door on him but he holds out his hand and effortlessly pushes back, stopping her.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena yelled out as her brother rushed up to his room.

Callie appeared in the hallway to see what all the commotion was all about, but stopped as soon as she saw Damon standing on the door step.

"You're afraid of me," Damon stated as he smiled at them playfully, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from us." Elena warned as her sister joined her side.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" Damon asked as he walked inside their house, "Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena answered as she looked at him angrily.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes," Damon replied, "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Callie spoke up.

"Mmm...Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon commented.

"I got enough." She replied.

"Oh, I doubt that." He added as he walked over and stared at Callie intensely. It make goosebumps appear on her arms as she could feel her heart beat start to quicken and her fingers began to tingle. He quickly turned around and walked to the door, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

...

At the cemetery, Stefan walks over to see Vicki sitting on a tombstone looking distantly at the ground.

"Vicki..." Stefan greets her gently as he approaches her with caution.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." Vicki told him glumly, "I remember you. The hospital, the...the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized as he walked over to her, "Damon had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed." Vicki said, "What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over." He answered.

"I'll be dead." Vicki stated as she started to cry again.

"Hey..." Stefan soothes her as she breaks down in his arms.

"I don't want this." She sobbed.

"I know...It'll be okay." He reassured her, "You're gonna be alright, I can help you."

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" Vicki asked as she looked into his eyes. He doesn't say anything in reply, telling her the answer she doesn't want to hear, "I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"

"Okay" Stefan agrees as he gets to his feet.

A loud gunshot suddenly rings out around them, as Stefan looks to his chest to see a small bullet hole, gushing with blood. He falls to the ground in a whirl on pain as Logan steps out of the woods with a gun in hand, pointed directly at Stefan.

"Ahh!" He shouts in agony.

"No!" Vicki screams.

Damon suddenly appears behind Logan with his fangs bared. He bites his neck as blood flows out and he falls to the ground. Damon rushes over to his brother and helps take the bullet out of Stefan's chest.

"It's wood...They know." He announces, "If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring."

Stefan hands the ring back to his brother as they both look over to see Vicki sucking on Logan's open neck wound. His blood covering her mouth as she comes to her senses and realizes what she's just done.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan shouts.

"I'm sorry." Vicki apologizes before running away in shame.

"Oops." Damon states sarcastically as he walks over and picks up the compass Logan dropped, eyeing it curiously.

...

Jason and Sheriff Forbes wander through the woods together, as she stumbles upon Logan's drained body on the ground.

"Oh god..." She exclaims in shock, "The watch. Find the watch."

Jason starts to search the surrounding area for the missing compass.

...

Stefan walks up to the Gilbert house as Elena and Callie run out to meet him.

"You're bleeding." Elena exclaims as she sees the ripped, blood stained shirt he was wearing.

"No, it's okay. It's okay. I'm okay." he reassured her, "I couldn't stop her...I tried."

"What does that mean?" Callie asked worriedly.

"She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan answered.

"Oh, my god." Elena exclaimed.

"I'll take care of it." Stefan reassured her, "I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother and... and Matt?" Elena asked.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan told her.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Callie interrupted.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"I gave you today just like you asked." Elena explained to him as tears filled her eyes, "And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and Callie and I promise to keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I...I just can't..."

Elena walks back to the house as Callie runs after. Closing the door behind her as Elena falls to the floor and cries her heart out. Her sister holding her tightly as she sobbed into her arms.


	7. S01E07

**So here's the next episode!**

**I've been able to race through these events as I'm focusing on bringing more into the episodes to come. More here about Callie and Vicki's tragic ending, as Damon tried to resist temptation.**

**A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed/Favorited/followed the story. It's always great to get your support and hear from you, so don't forget to drop a line or two at the bottom (it's super easy ;)**

**So...that's about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter 7**

Season 1, Episode 7 'Haunted'

Tyler is walking out to his car as he turns around and waves goodbye to his team mates as they drive off after practice. It's a cool summers night as he wanders through the deserted car park all by himself. The only path was dimly lit by one street light and the reflection of the rear car lights, as it drove into the distance.

"All right, later, man." Tyler says.

"See you, bro!" A guy yells out.

Tyler reaches his car as he unlocks it and gets inside. He looks over to see Vicki is there sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hi, Ty." She greets him.

"Whoa, Vicki?" He jumps back in shock, "Everyone's looking for you!"

"I know." She replies as she crosses her arms.

"What's wrong, Vick?" Tyler asks worriedly.

"I'm so cold." She shivers

"You're on drugs!?" He accuses her, "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

"I wish." Vicki whispers to herself.

"What happened in those woods, Vicki?" Tyler questioned her, "Those people that were killed. What did you see?"

"I'm so scared." Vicki said.

"Come here." Tyler hugged her gently, "It's okay. I'll take you home."

"I can't control it." She complained.

"Control what?" He replied looking puzzled.

"I am so hungry, Ty" Vicki told him, "And it won't go away.

"What are you on?" He questioned her, "What drugs did you take?"

"I want it. I am so hungry,Ty." She repeated as she turned to look at him.

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay?" He tried to reassure her as she suddenly lunged for his neck, "Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!"

Stefan quickly opens the car door and pulls Vicki off of Tyler just in time.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicki shouted as Damon also appeared.

"What's going on here, Stefan?" Tyler asked, clearly confused with the situation, "What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon instructed.

"Screw you, dude." Tyler replied.

""Dude" really?, "dude"?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan told him as he held Vicki back.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon replies as he nods at Tyler.

Tyler steps forward and punches Damon directly in the abdomen. It's like his hand connects with solid concrete, as it hits him with a sickening thud.

Damon responds by grabbing Tyler by the throat and bringing his face to his as he stared into his eyes.

"Forget what you saw here tonight." Damon compels him, "None of us were here."

He throws Tyler across the car park as he lands on the hard ground. Tyler gets up and looks around to find all of them are gone.

...

Elena wakes up in the safety of her bedroom as she slowly remembers the craziness of yesterday, unable to believe it actually happened, it was all true. She gets up and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

"Sorry." She apologizes as she opens the door to see Jeremy brushing his teeth.

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." He replies as he wipes his mouth as walks out.

"You're up early." Elena comments, "Where are you going?"

"Police station." He answers, "They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..."

"Wait, shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asks.

"What?" Jeremy replies, "You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school, Jer," Elena told him, "If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Jeremy replies as he leaves.

...

At school, Matt's phone rings as he quickly rushes to answer it.

"Yeah?" He speaks into his phone.

"Matty?" Vicki's voice says from the other end of the line.

"Vicki, where are you?" Matt exclaims, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm alright." She reassures him.

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt says.

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out." Vicki replies, "Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me."

She hangs up and looks at the Salvatore brothers watching her as she sits in the middle of the Salvatore living room.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here." Vicki complains, "Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan reminds her.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here." Damon comments as he scans through the paper, "Not a word. Someone's covering it up"

"What is that?" Vicki nods to the Gilbert compass on the table.

"This is a very special, very old compass." Damon explains as he picks it up and holds it, "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan stated.

"We should all be worried." Damon retorted.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked.

"Here." Stefan hands her a cup.

"What is it?" Vicki asks as she accepts the cup.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan replies.

"Heh, don't lie to the girl." Damon interrupts, "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef"

"What is it?" Vicki asks again.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asks playfully.

"Go on." Stefan urges her, "Give it a try."

"She's new, she needs people blood." Damon states, "She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asks.

"Yeah." Damon agrees.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan reminds her.

"You don't have to kill to feed." Damon continues, "Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay?" Stefan says as he gets to his feet, "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity."

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line." Damon adds as he rolls his eyes, "I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me." Stefan kneels down and looks Vicki in the eyes, "We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here." Damon states as Vicki quickly finishes the contents of the cup.

"Can I have some more?" She asks excitedly.

...

The door bell rings as Damon casually walks to the front door to answer it, it opens to reveal Callie standing on the door step.

"Is Stefan here?" She asks.

"Yep." Damon nods as he opens the door to let her in.

"Where is he?" She asks again as she looks around for him.

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." Damon replies as he closes the door behind her.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Callie turned to him and asked furiously.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon replied as he took a step towards her.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Callie states.

"Yes, you would." Damon agrees.

"But I'm not." She adds.

"Yet." He finishes.

"Where is Stefan?" She questions.

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain"." Damon teases her as he walks to the door, "Knock yourself out."

Damon swiftly leaves as Callie closes the door and walks down the hall.

"Stefan? Stefan?" She calls out.

"Yes." Stefan replies as he appears at the doorway.

"Where is Vicki?" Callie asks worriedly.

"She's upstairs." He answers.

"What happens now?" She sighs, "Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time." Stefan explains, "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues?" Callie asks in disbelief, "What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan reassures her.

"How long is that?" Vicki speak up as she appears at the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan brushes off.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Callie asks as soon as she spots her.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki replies.

...

Bonnie is at her Grams house.

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent." Grams replies, "You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie questions.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here." Grams explains, "Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do."

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie points out.

"They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university." Grams replies, "No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth."

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for two days." Bonnie continues, "I wanna get to the fun part."

"It's not meant to be fun." Grams reminds her, "It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?"

...

Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth at Merlotte's Bar and Grill, sharing a late night drink together.

"We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch." Mr. Lockwood says angrily.

"How many are we dealing with?" Mrs Lockwood asks.

"Well, the coroner thinks one." Mr. Lockwood answered, "Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern."

"Are we in danger?" Mrs. Lockwood questioned, "I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A...and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?"

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger" Mr. Lockwood confirmed.

"So what do we do?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this." Mr. Lockwood explained, "We need to find it before it finds us."

At the bar, Damon starts to smile as he listens in to their conversation.

...

"I have got your costume. It's all here." Caroline greeted her friend as she help out a bag hopefully.

"Seriously?" Bonnie replied as she looked at the bag with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on...Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween?" Caroline hands the bag over, "I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie opens the bag and sees the crystal necklace Caroline had in her bedroom.

"Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." Caroline brushes off, "Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend, I haven't talked to her." Bonnie explains, "Maybe she's with Stefan."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline states sarcastically.

"Don't be bitter," Bonnie replies, "It provokes wrinkles."

...

At the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan and Vicki sat in the kitchen as he tried to help her through the transition of her new life.

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan explained to her as he poured her a cup, "It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asks.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan told her.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole twelve steps thing." Vicki complained, "School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work." He tries to reassure her, "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki questioned him as Callie walked through the door and joined them.

"Not in a long time." Stefan answers.

"How long?" She asks.

"Years and years." He tells her truthfully, "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover." Vicki whined, "This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Vicki leaves to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more." Stefan tells Callie as he cleans up the glass, "All right. I'll be quick."

Stefan leaves to go to the kitchen as Vicki walks back through the door.

"False alarm." Vicki announced as she sat on the couch and pulled out her phone, "My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Callie asked.

"Jeremy." She answered.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Callie told her.

"Oh come on don't you start." Vicki complained, "I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" Callie reminded her.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki declares confidently.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk." Callie replied, "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough " speech?" Vicki spit out angrily, "I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this." Callie stated confidently, "I mean it, Vicki."

"Or what?" Vicki questions as she grabs Callie by the throat and pushes her against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch." Vicki tells her viciously, "Your sister had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen years and then she dumped him. When I look at her that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

Vicki squeezed her neck a little tighter and Callie tried unsuccessfully to fight against her. Suddenly the sweetest smell Vicki had ever smelt wafted to her nostrils, it burned her throat with thirst as her fangs popped out.

"You smell...amazing." Vicki sighed as she took a deep breath of the air.

"Vicki, stop it!" Stefan shouted as he vamp sped over to her and pushed her off Callie to make her let go.

Vicki goes flying off her and quickly runs upstairs to hide, as Callie coughs and tries to get her breath back.

"She threatened me." Callie states in shock.

"She's on edge." Stefan explains, "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues...and you..."

"How long before it settles?" Callie asks, "Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book." Stefan states.

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Callie questions curiously.

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me...I had to do it on my own." Stefan told her, "The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?" Callie looked at him wide eyed.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now." He confirmed, "She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Callie adds.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan declares.

"It's already too late for that, Stefan," Callie replies, "I need to get going."

"Callie, wait..." Stefan raised his voice, "How's Elena? Is she okay?"

"Please Stefan..." Callie walked to the door to leave, "There's only so much she can take."

...

Damon enters Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." Vicki sighs, "Why did you do it?"

"I was …. bored." Damon answers.

"You did this to me out of boredom?" Vicki asks.

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon adds.

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood." Vicki complained, "I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That' ll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day." Damon told her as nodded to the door, "Let's go."

"Where?" Vicki asks as she gets to her feet.

"Your life was pathetic." He states, "Your afterlife doesn't have to be."

"What are you doing?" Stefan appears at the doorway.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day." Damon told him, "She's not Anne Frank."

"No, no," Stefan stepped forward to stop them, "Hey, hey...Now's not the time for this.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her." Damon stated, "Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone." Stefan reminded his brother.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard." Damon assures him, "Come on."

"Bad idea Damon." Stefan adds as he follows them outside.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon comments as they stand in the middle of the front yard.

"Like what?" Vicki asks excitedly.

"Like..." Damon starts to say as he vamp speeds behind her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Vicki asks as she looks to see him suddenly next to her.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Damon jokes as he opens his arms to show her it's her turn.

Vicki quickly vamp speed into the woods and doesn't reappear.

"Uh...my bad." Damon states as he look at his brother.

...

Jeremy pulls out his cell phone and calls Vicki for the seventh time that night.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it?" He talks to her message bank, "What's going on with you? Just...just call me please."

He hangs up as Elena appears in the kitchen.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight?" she asks him, "We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Callie's already there...Could be fun"

"Cool...Sure." Jeremy replies distantly, "Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait."

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt." Elena explained, "But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, "let her go"?" Jeremy replied, "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena tried to assure him.

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap." He told her truthfully, "Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best. "

Jeremy leaves the room angrily as his phone chirps. He checks his messages to see a new one from Vicki, it says.

_"Stuck with Matt. Meet me?"_

"He quickly types back a reply.

_"Yes. Where?"_

His phone chirps as it receives another message from Vicki.

_"School. It's Halloween!"_

Jeremy smiles as he puts his phone away and runs upstairs to try and find a costume.

...

At Mystic Falls High the Halloween carnival is just starting as students is costume are everywhere.

"Cider for the ladies?" Spartan Warrior Tyler asks as he hands Witch Bonnie a cup, "It's a Lockwood special."

"No way." Witch Bonnie shakes her head, "Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

"Lightweight." Callie in Wonderland rolled her eyes and accepted Tyler's cup.

"I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline Red Riding Hood declared as she took the other cup from his hand.

"Sounds like a plan." Spartan Warrior Tyler says as they clink cups together.

...

Back at the grill. and Mayor Lockwood are still sitting down, finishing their drinks.

"How many martinis have you had?" Mr. Lockwood asked.

"Oh. Don't start with me." Mrs. Lockwood replied.

"Can we go now?" Mr. Lockwood asked, "We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So go ahead." She urged him as she lifted her full glass, "I'd like to finish my drink."

Mayor Lockwood leaves as Mrs. Lockwood takes a sip on her martini, spotting Damon in the corner he smiles and walks over to join her at the table.

"Carol Lockwood, right?" Damon asks.

"I've met you before...Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy." Damon answered.

"It's Damon,right?" she asked.

"You remember?" Damon mused.

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget." Mrs. Lockwood replied, "What's your last name Damon?"

"Salvatore" he answers.

"Salvatore." she looks slightly surprised.

"Mm hmm." Damon murmurs as he looks at her intently.

"Are you any relation to the founding family?" Mrs. Lockwood asks curiously.

"The very same." Damon confirms.

"Well what do you know about the founding families of Mystic Falls?" Mrs Lockwood questions.

"If this is about the Vervain..." Damon answered as he lowered his voice.

"You know about the Vervain?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore." Damon replied confidently, "Of course I do."

"Of course." Mrs. Lockwood sighs as she takes another sip of her martini.

"Hmm...Cheers." Damon smiles and stares at her.

...

At Mystic High School, Elena is dressed in a nurse costume and Jeremy is wearing a black hoodie and a batman mask as they arrive at the Halloween Party. They walk inside to see the room decorated in all manners of cheesy horror, fake skeleton in the corner, fake blood dripping from the walls, cotton spider webs hanging around the nights, and lots of drunk students is costumes having a good time.

Nurse Elena spots Surgeon Matt as the walk over to each other.

"You went with last year's costume too,huh?" Surgeon Matt says.

"Yeah, I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Nurse Elena replies.

"Me neither." Surgeon Matt comments as he turns to Jeremy, "And you're going as...you?"

"He's not talking to me right now." Nurse Elena explained, "We got into fight."

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home." Surgeon Matt replied,

"I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" Nurse Elena asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss her." Surgeon Matt answered, "She's a vampire."

"Where did Jeremy go?" Nurse Elena asked as she scanned the crowd around them.

"Elena what's the matter?" Surgeon Matt questioned worriedly.

"I..I've gotta find him." Nurse Elena added as she rushed off to look for him.

...

Vampire Vicki is walking through the halls. Stefan appears in the shadows as he grabs her and pulls her into a classroom.

"What, you're following me now?" Vampire Vicki asks looking annoyed.

"You didn't really give me a much of choice." Stefan states.

"Let me out of here." Vampire Vicki complains.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki." Stefan replies, "Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine." Vampire Vicki assures him.

"Really?" He asks.

"Mm Hmm." She nods.

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" Stefan questions her, "Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

...

Back at Merlotte's, Damon and are still flirting and drinking together.

"So you need vervain?" Damon asked honestly, "How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think?

"Well, there's our children, of course." Mrs. Lockwood started to explain.

"Of course." Damon nodded.

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council." Mrs. Lockwood continued.

"The Council?" Damon asked.

"Yes all the members of the Founders's Council," She looked at her watch, "But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me."

"Well, are you happy with your husband?" Damon questioned her with a smile.

"You're flirting with me." Mrs. Lockwood states.

"You flirted with me first." Damon replied playfully, "Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen ten vampires tonight."

"Heh...well, if only the real ones were as easy to find." she joked.

"How's that search goin'?" he asked.

"Oh, we had the Founder's Party," Mrs. Lockwood told him, "And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect."

"Oh." Damon said.

"And all the rest were just dead ends...I gotta go." Mrs Lockwood sighs as she gets to her feet.

...

Back at the school, Nurse Elena is looking for Batman Jeremy. She walks around a corner and finds Stefan and Vampire Vicki.

"Thank God." Nurse Elena sighs as she walks over.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asks.

"I lost track of Jeremy, and I can't find Callie." Nurse Elena says, "I was worried."

"What's goin' on?" Surgeon Matt asks as he walks over.

"Hey...uh, everything's fine." Stefan assured them.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vampire Vicki complained to Stefan.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Nurse Elena begged her.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vampire Vicki whined.

"You need to back off, man." Surgeon Matt warned him angrily.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Nurse Elena assured him.

"No, it's not okay." Surgeon Matt replied turning to Stefan, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Stefan..." Nurse Elena cried out worriedly, "She's gone."

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan told Surgeon Matt firmly before running off to find her.

...

Batman Jeremy is walking Vicki grabs him and pulls him into her.

"Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me." Batman Jeremy exclaims in surprise.

"Sorry..." she apologizes, "I'm sorry."

She leans in and they kiss passionately before she takes his hand and runs down the hallway.

...

Damon is talking to Bonnie.

"So where...where'd Caroline run off to?" Damon asked.

"Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." Witch Bonnie replied.

"Oh, Bonnie." Damon sighs sarcastically, "So loyal."

"Just stay away from her." Witch Bonnie warns him as she steps forward.

Damon looks down and notices the crystal hanging around her neck.

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asks curiously.

"From a friend." Witch Bonnie replies bluntly.

"Caroline." Damon answers his own question, "You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore." Witch Bonnie tells him.

"Funny." Damon replies without a smile, "I'd like it back, please."

"I'm not giving it to you." Witch Bonnie shakes her head, "I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it."

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon adds as he suddenly grabs the crystal.

It burns his hand as he lets go in pain. Witch Bonnie stares at him in fear before running away.

...

Nurse Elena is still searching for Batman Jeremy when she finds her sister.

"Callie! My God, where have you been?" she asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Elena, What's wrong?" Callie in Wonderland says as she sees her sister's expression.

"Vicki's here," Nurse Elena explains, "I think she's with Jeremy."

"Uh, Iv'e already warned that bitch once." Callie in Wonderland replied as she walks off to look for Jeremy and Vicki herself.

...

Vampire Vicki and Batman Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing together.

"I was so worried about you." Batman Jeremy tells her.

"I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave." Vampire Vicki announces sadly.

"Wh...what?Where?" he asks is shock.

"I gotta get out of here, Jer." she explains, "I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it."

"No, you can't." Batman Jeremy shakes his head, "You can't just leave."

"Come with me." Vampire Vicki urges him, "If you come with me, we can be together forever."

They kiss passionately together as Vicki bites his lip playfully and blood drips out.

"Yeah...Okay. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far." Batman Jeremy commented as he looked at Vicki, noticing her face transform as the veins around her eyes darkened and her fangs popped out.

She leans into him as she starts sucking on the blood on his lip, drawing more to the surface as she swallowed deeply

"What? What is it?. Vicki!" Batman Jeremy shouts, "Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!"

Callie in Wonderland suddenly bursts through the back door, she sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them.

"Vicki, no!" Callie in Wonderland shouts as she grabs a wooden plank nearby as swings it at Vampire Vicki, it hits her back and bounces off without even hurting her.

Vampire Vicki grabs her and throws her into some trashcans nearby. She goes flying through the air with the force of the throw and lands badly, hurting herself as she looks down to see blood appear on her costume.

Stefan suddenly appears and vamp speeds over to Vampire Vicki, grabbing her and holding her against the wall.

"Vicki!" Batman Jeremy shouts Stefan lets go and she quickly disappears.

"Go...get inside." Stefan instructs them, "Go!"

Callie in Wonderland grabs Batman Jeremy's hand and runs towards to the door as Stefan scans the distance.

Vampire Vicki vamp speed back over and pushes Batman Jeremy out of the way and grabs Callie in Wonderland. She bites her and starts to feed deeply as Stefan runs up to her from behind and stabs her in the heart with a wooden stake.

Vampire Vicki takes a huge gulp of air and she slowly starts to turn grey and falls to the ground, her body an empty shell as she dies again.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Batman Jeremy shouts as he tries to run to her, but Stefan stops him and hols him back.

They hear the back doors open and close as Nurse Elena appears at the scene, shocked at what she saw before her.

"Wha...Oh my God," She stated as she looked at all of them.

"Get him out of here." Callie in Wonderland tells Stefan as he takes her brother and walks through the back entrance.

He takes out his phone and quickly dials Damon.

"What?" Damon says as he answers his phone.

"I need your help." Stefan tells him.

Nurse Elena sits down next to Vicki's body as she looks at her injured sister and starts to cry.

"What happened?" she asked as Callie in Wonderland started to explain.

...

Bonnie runs up to the door of her Gram's house as she opens it as see's her.

"What happened to you?" Grams asks when she looks at Bonnie's expression.

"I did something...I don't know." Bonnie exclaimed worriedly, "It came from my necklace."

"Where'd you get that?" Grams gasped as she recognized the crystal necklace hanging around Bonnie's neck.

"It's part of my costume." Bonnie explained, "It's a piece of junk."

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family." Grams told her as she walked inside and took a photo album from her bookcase, opening it to show a photo of a young woman wearing Bonnie's necklace, "Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace.

...

Damon arrives to see Nurse Elena crying over Vampire Vicki's dead body as Callie in Wonderland held her bleeding side in shock.

"You should go." He says to Callie, "I got this."

"You did this." Callie accuses him angrily, "This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon replies.

Callie strikes out and tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.

"None of this matters to me,None of it." He states as he looks deeply into her eyes.

"People die around you. How could it not matter?" Callie in Wonderland replies, "It matters, and you know it."

Her open hand shoots out and slaps Damon in the face, connecting with his jaw as it made an almighty sound and his head jerks to the side. He turns his head back to look at her intensely as an intoxicating smell hit his nostrils. The veins around his eyes darkened as he took a deep breath to stop his fangs from protruding.

"You need to leave." He states, trying to sound calm, :Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

Callie stares into his piercing blue eyes as she looks down at her wound, sensing the danger nearby, she grabs her sister's hands and leads her back out to the front.

...

Callie in Wonderland and Nurse Elena walk through the car park and they leave the Halloween Party. Surgeon Matt spots them and walks over to talk to them.

"Elena! Callie! Hey, have you seen..." he begins to say as he spots the blood on their costumes, "Whoa. wh...what happened?

"Nothing...some idiot with some fake blood got us." Callie in Wonderland replied.

"I'm gonna go home and shower." Nurse Elena added.

"I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me." Surgeon Matt exclaimed worriedly.

"I don't know where she is..." Callie quickly answered as she gave Elena a look.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Surgeon Matt asked in desperation.

"You're a good brother, Matt." Nurse Elena sighed sympathetically.

"Yeah, maybe she went home." Callie in Wonderland suggested helpfully.

"Maybe." Surgeon Matt replied.

"Okay...See ya," Callie in Wonderland said as she unlocked the car and gets inside.

Nurse Elena joins her sister in her car as she begins to break down and cry.

...

Callie and Elena arrive home to see Stefan is waiting outside.

"Where is he?" Elena asks as soon as they walk up to him.

"Inside." Stefan answers as Elena walks inside as sits down beside her brother.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" She asks him.

"No. I don't understand." Jeremy replies, still in shock, "I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"She was going to kill Callie." Elena explained.

"Now she's dead..." Jeremy replied as tears filled his eyes, "Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer." Elena apologized.

"Make it stop." Jeremy cried, "It hurts."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." Elena soothed him as she hugged him tightly, "It's okay...it's okay."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy asked sadly.

"Oh, my god, Jer. Come here." Elena soothes as she hols him.

Meanwhile outside, Stefan is sitting on the porch talking to Callie.

"Why did she attack me Stefan?" Callie asks honestly.

"You we're bleeding..she must have smelt your blood." Stefan answers her.

"Before, when she threatened me at your house...she said I smelt amazing, what did she mean?" Callie questions him.

"She was going through her transition, she would have gone for anybody with a pulse." Stefan replies.

"So why did she go for me? Twice?" Callie asks again, "Please Stefan, you can tell me"

"I already told you about being different," Stefan explained, "In nature there is always a balance, for every strength there has to be a weakness. Although you can't be compelled by vampire, you do smell irresistible to them."

"What?!" Callie exclaims, "But...How...what do you mean? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Stefan assures her with a smile, "I'm just not quite sure what you are yet."

Callie looks at him with her deep blue eyes as Elena walks out the front door and joins them.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks Stefan worriedly.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead..." Stefan answered, "uh...How's he doin'?"

"He's a mess." Elena told them, "I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do?" Stefan asked her solemnly, "I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?" Callie spoke up as they both turned to look at her.

"Elena?" Stefan asked her as she slowly nodded in agreement,

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this." Callie told him, "I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work..." Stefan explained, "Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it." Damon appeared as he walked up the steps and stared at Callie intensely as he joined them on the porch, "If this is what you want...I'll do it."

"It's what I want." Callie announced confidently.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked as he took a few steps towards her.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back." Callie answered," That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her."

"He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena added.

Damon goes inside as Callie follows him.

Elena sits down next to Stefan on the porch steps.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget too..." Elena told him truthfully, "Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since."

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, it is, because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this." Elena nods, "But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you."

Callie and Damon walk back out of the house.

"It's done." Damon announces.

Elena gets to her feet and walks back inside without saying a word.

"Thanks." Callie says before following her sister, shutting the door behind her as Damon and Stefan look at each other.


	8. S01E08

**Hi!**

**So sorry about the long, long wait. This episode has dragged on for a bit.**

**But I have finally gotten to the end and here it is for all of you.**

**This is the first episode that I've added music to. I'm hoping to do it more in the story as Callie is so musically talented that it makes it easier to combine them.**

**Song credit: Florence and the Machine - Blinding. (I know in the song the lyric is ****_"So in love with the wrong world."_**** but****_ "In love with the wrong one"_**** fit too well for me to resist using it.)**

**There is an episode in the very near future that I'm getting excited about because it brings big developments for all the main characters (especially Callie) so stay tuned for that!**

**Other than that, there isn't much to say.**

**BIG thank you to everyone following, reviewing, favouriting. Remember to click follow to keep up to date when a new chapter come out!**

**Chapter 8**

Season 1,Episode 8 '162 Candles'

Stefan is in his room at the Salvatore Boarding House, fast asleep on his wakes up when his book falls from his lap and hits the ground with a thud. Looking around he listens intensely as he can hear noises in the house.

"Damon?" Stefan yells out into the empty house.

He gets up and looks around. He hears another noise from the corner as he spins around the see what it was, before suddenly being attacked by an attractive blonde vampire, fangs bared.

"Lexi!?" Stefan exclaimed.

"Hi." Lexi greeted him warmly as she popped her fangs back in

"What are you doing here?" He asks her as she hugs him.

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi replies.

"I missed you." Stefan says.

"Happy Birthday." Lexi announces happily.

...

Stefan and Lexi are kidding in Stefan's room.

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty." Lexi tells him truthfully, "And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others." Stefan replies, "Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend." Lexi declared excitedly, "Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Do you think he would actually remember us?" Stefan reminisces, "That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can _make_ him remember us. Come on! Let's go." Lexi urged him, "I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan repeated.

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi commented as she holds up a photo of Katherine."

"You didn't even know Katherine." Stefan says as he takes the photo away from her.

"Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch." Lexi replies, "Speaking of... where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere." Stefan told her as he got to his feet, "You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere." Lexi reminded him as she took his hand and looked at his ring, "And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan replies as he took his hand back.

"What are we doing for your birthday?" Lexi asked excitedly, "It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old."

"Really?" Stefan groans.

"Oh yeah." Lexi smiles.

...

Sheriff Forbes brought Callie, Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy in for questioning over Vicki's disappearance.

After a long extensive talk with each of them, all relaying the same story. She was satisfied that Vicki must have slipped town to get away from it all.

"Callie can I hold you back for just one more minute?" Sheriff Forbes asked as they all turned to leave.

"Sure," Callie replied as she followed her into another separate room.

"We got the results back from the victims at the graveyard," Sheriff Forbes explained, "It was Josh, Dean and Steve. I understand you were quite close with them?"

Callie sits there in shock as she takes in the devastating news. Her friends were dead, the guys she had spend hours upon hours with in Josh's shitty little garage were gone. There would be no more band practice on Thursday nights, no more joking around and playing games, no more of anything.

"Wh...what?!" Callie exclaimed, "it can't be..."

"I'm so sorry, Callie" Sheriff Forbes comforted her.

...

Stefan is waiting in front of the police station as Matt exits the building and walks past Stefan without saying a word, just glaring at him in blame.

"I was trying to help her." Stefan told him as Matt got in his car and drive away.

Elena finally walks out with Jenna and Jeremy, she turns to them as they head to the car.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." She says.

"Ok." Jenna nods and they walk away.

"You okay?" Stefan asks her.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." Elena sighed in relief, "Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Thank you." Stefan replied.

"I can't do this Stefan." Elena told him sadly, "Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much..."

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan suggested hopefully.

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." Elena told him as she turned and quickly walked to catch up with her family.

...

Callie takes a deep breath and walks up to the front door, knocking loudly. She doesn't even know why she's here. Callie was just driving home from the Sheriff's Office when she knew she couldn't bear the thought of facing her family anytime soon, and so she drove around aimlessly until she had somehow found her way to her good friend Lafayette's house.

He opens the door to see her standing there with a tear stained face and in a ruffled mess.

"I...I don't know why I'm here." Callie explains, "I...I..can't."

"Oh sugar, come on inside now." Lafayette ushered her into his abode while he gently rubbed her back, "Let mama take care of you."

Callie walked into Lafayette's house, which was decorated in a way only he could manage. There was hot pink zebra print on the walls and candles everywhere, all the lamps were draped in colorful fabric and the furniture looked like it had come from a gypsy's bazaar. She sat on the couch while he brought over a bottle of tequila and sat down beside her.

"Here, now what happened to you honey pie?" Lafayette asks as he passes her the bottle.

"They're dead." Callie states as she takes a long sip and look at him, "Josh, Dean, and Steve are all dead."

Lafayette gasps in shock as he takes the tequila bottle and has a long swig before opening his arms so Callie could start to cry into his shoulder.

...

In Stefan's room, Lexi is fast asleep in his huge antique bed. As she turns and rolls over and tries to get comfortable again, but notices a weight next to her.

She opens her eyes to find Damon lying next to her.

"Boo." He greets her as she groans and pushes her face into the pillow, "Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school." Lexi replies.

"How long are you here for?" Damon asks.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." Lexi answers.

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me? _Damon muses as she snorts in reply.

"That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you." Lexi replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Do me."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Damon questions.

"Uh, have you met you?" Lexi tells him, "You're not a nice person."

"Because I'm a vampire." Damon states.

"But you're only the bad parts." Lexi adds

"Teach me to be good." Damon asks as he leans in to kiss her.

Lexi quickly grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him as he struggles beneath her.

"I'm older and that means stronger," Lexi warns him, "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_."

"Sorry..." Damon chokes out as she releases him.

...

Callie is lying on the couch in her drunken stupor as Lafayette walks into the room and hands her a packet of pills.

"Now don't be getting no long term ideas about this cause this is a one time as far as you concerned." Lafayette explained firmly, "These will help take the pain away, won't help none with the sadness, but it will make the pain disappear."

Callie looked down at the pills in her hand before quickly popping them in her mouth and swallowing them down with a mouthful of tequila.

"Thanks," she replies as she passes him the bottle back before reaching into her bag and pulling out a packet of hair dye, "But I kinda need your help with one more thing."

Lafayette looks at Callie while he crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow before slowly smiling and clapping his hands.

"Oh girl, you came to the right place today." He exclaims.

...

At the Gilbert house, Elena is sitting on the couch as Jenna comes and sits next to her. Jeremy is writing something behind them at the kitchen table.

"You're wallowing." Jenna said as she sat on the couch.

"So are you." Elena replied.

"My wallow is legitimate." Jenna explained, "I was dumped."

"Yeah...Well Logan's a jerk." Elena excused.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying: _"I'm leaving town. See ya."_ Jenna told her.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Homework." Jeremy answered.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena questioned.

"I gotta finish this." Jeremy explained, "I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."

Elena and Jenna glance at one another to share surprised expressions.

"What do you think?...Alien?" Elena teased with a smile.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna suggested.

"He can hear you." Jeremy told them as he buried his nose back into his school books.

Callie suddenly walks through the door as she arrived home. She drops her bag on the floor as they all gasp in shock.

Her long, flowing, blonde hair was now the darkest shade of black, changing her appearance completely. It made her deep blue eyes stand out in bold contrast to her hair.

She looked at them as they all stared at her in disbelief, almost not recognizing her a a split second, the dramatic difference made them dumbfounded.

"Oh my God...Callie?" Elena asked as she got to her feet and walked to her sister.

"Yeah, it's still me." Callie replied, "I just needed to adjust how I look on the outside to match what I feel on the inside."

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm not fucking okay." Callie told her.

"Callie!" Elena exclaimed, "don't speak to Aunt Jenna that way!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Callie replied sarcastically, before storming up to her room in a huff.

...

At sheriff's office, Sheriff Forbes is dealing with paperwork when a knock at the door suddenly disrupts her.

"Come in" she calls out as Damon opens the door and enters the room.

"Mister Salvatore, how are you?" Sheriff Forbes asks politely, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Oh I've just come to drop off a little package for you," Damon explained, "I believe you've been expecting it, you are running low on supply lately aren't you?"

Damon hands the sheriff the box as she opens it and pulls out the familiar plant.

"Vervain." Sheriff Forbes declares.

"That's all we have at the moment," Damon replies, "I hope it's enough."

"It's a small circle..." Sheriff Forbes tells him, "Founding families, a few city officials.

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?" he asks feigning concern.

"I think our facts are wrong." She explains, "We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"So is that even possible?" Damon questions.

"We've exhausted every other option." Sheriff Forbes sighs, "We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

"Hmm. So what's the next step?" he asks.

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began." she stated, "Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." Damon replies as he smiles confidently.

...

Bonnie knocks gently and enters Elena's room. Elena is lying down in her bed.

"You up?" Bonnie asks as she opens the door.

"No." Elena's muffled voice replies from under her covers.

Bonnie walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asks her.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologizes as she removes the bed covers from over her head so she can look at her friend.

"Are you gonna stay in bed forever?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yep." Elena nods.

"Move over." Bonnie sighs as she sits down next to Elena, "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I..." Elena tried to explain.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie replied.

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena told her, "All of Callie's friends are dead and I'm worried she'snot coping."

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Bonnie asked her worriedly, "Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me?" Elena said, "Get my mind off of it."

"Okay, but just remember you asked for it." Bonnie replied as she closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it open and empties all of the feathers onto Elena's bed.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed.

"Be patient." Bonnie assured her, "I need to swear you to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena sighed.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie told her.

"Okay, I swear." Elena promises.

"So there's no windows open, right?" Bonnie confirmed.

"Right." Elena nodded.

"There's no fan." Bonnie pointed out, "No air conditioning."

"None." Elena shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it." Bonnie told her excitedly, "You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena questioned looking confused.

Bonnie levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then she levitates several more. Elena watches on with shock and amazement.

"It's true Elena." Bonnie exclaims, "Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you." Elena replies as she watches in wonder.

...

Caroline spots Damon on the street as she walks over angrily.

"Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl." She declares, "You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.. "

Damon steps forward and uses his compulsion on her.

"Oh my God where have you been?" Caroline asks as she completely forgets all about what she just said, "It's really good to see you."

"Much better." Damon states, "You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight."

"Oh, why don't you do it?" Caroline asks naively.

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come." Damon replies, "I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why am I having this party?" she questions.

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem." he explains, "And I want my crystal back."

"But Bonnie has it." Caroline tells him.

"I know that." Damon states angrily "Get it from her."

...

Lexi and Stefan are at the boarding house, talking and chatting together like old friends.

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around, I'm sure of it." Lexi tells him confidently, "Have you had sex yet?"

"No." Stefan shakes his head.

"Sex always works." Lexi exclaims, "I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever."

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other _tricks_. She has to _want_ to be with me on her own terms." Stefan explains.

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up." she replies.

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan states.

Lexi sits down on the couch and pulls out her suitcase, opening it and picking up a blood bag before plunging her straw in and taking a sip.

"Want some?" Lexi offers politely as she swallows ans hold out the blood bag.

"No. Thank you." Stefan shakes his head and avoids eye contact with the blood.

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi explains as she looks at Stefan, recognizing his expression, "Oh don't judge, okay? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter." Stefan shrugs and crosses his arms, "Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if..."

"You could stop." Lexi finishes for him as he nods.

"Lexi, I'd never judge you." he tells her.

"I'm just jealous of your restraint." Lexi confesses, "I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

Damon suddenly walks through the door.

"Funny you should ask." he announces confidently.

"Well I wasn't asking _you_." Lexi snaps.

"There's a party at the grill." Damon informs them, "You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan replies.

"Well, It's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party." Damon explains, "No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan warns him.

"We're friends, it's cool." Damon shrugs, "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend."

He looks at Lexi's stock of blood. "I prefer mine at 98.6." he adds before leaving.

"Let's Go." Lexi urges him, "_Please_?"

_..._

[Song: Florence and the Machines - Blinding]

Back to Bonnie and Elena in Elena's bedroom.

"It's weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch." Bonnie exclaims, "You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though." Elena replies, " If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?"

"You're my best friend." Bonnie told her truthfully. "I can't keep secrets from you."

Music started to play in the distance and both Elena and Bonnie looked at the door.

"Is that Callie?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, she's been playing all afternoon," Elena replies, "It's weirdly okay."

Callie's voice carries through the house as she practices her song.

_"Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under."_

_"Felt it in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_

_Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, as Elena got to her feet and rushed to the door.

She opened it to reveal Damon as Bonnie joined her downstairs.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asks.

"Oh don't be like that," Damon greets her warmly, "I've just come to tell you about the party tonight."

"What party?" Elena questions.

"Caroline's throwing a party at Merlotte's," Bonnie spoke up, "She told me to tell you about it."

"You should come..." Damon started to say at Callie's voice drifted downstairs.

_"No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love._

_No more dreaming like a girl, so in love with the wrong one."_

"Is she okay?" Damon asks.

"I don't know anymore." Elena sighs as she crosses her arms, "Why do you care?"

_"And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_

_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open_

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken."_

_"And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open,_

_All my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open."_

"Doesn't matter," Damon replies as he turns to leave, "Come...don't come?"

Elena closes the door and looks at Bonnie as Callie continues to play upstairs.

"That's the last thing we need right now." Elena sighs.

...

Lexi turns off the shower and steps out to wrap a towel around her, before walking over to Stefan's bedroom.

"I'm almost ready." she announces as she enters and sits down on his bed.

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan exclaims.

"Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring." Lexi says sarcastically, "I mean, _seriously_, it's a party."

"A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why?" Stefan questions suspiciously, "I think he's up to something."

"Who cares?" Lexi shrugs, "What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me." Stefan tells her.

"Okay so he'll behave. Come on." Lexi pleaded, "One day a year I get you, _one day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's my birthday, yeah?" Stefan said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's _my_ day; and that guy..." Lexi laughed, "that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready."

"Fine." Stefan sighed at her before heading over to the bathroom.

...

Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the front door.

"It's open! Come on in." a female voice calls out as Elena pushes the door open and walks inside.

Lexi walks around the corner still in the towel from her shower earlier and stops in her tracks as soon as she sees Elena, recognizing her familiar face.

"Oh My God!" Lexi exclaims in shock, "How...How...Who?"

"I'm Elena. Who are you?" Elena questions, looking at the stunning woman in front of her.

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's." she introduces herself.

"Is he here?" Elena asks looking around for any sign of him.

"He's in the shower." Lexi explains, "Do you want to wait?"

"No." Elena shakes her head.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi says awkwardly.

"That's okay." Elena replies before quickly leaving in disbelief.

Lexi storms up to Stefan's Bedroom as Stefan is just buttoning up his pants, she seems furious.

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?!" She exclaims as she walks over to his desk in the corner.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks looking confused.

"I just met Elena." Lexi explains as she holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine, showing the exact same face, "You have some serious explaining to do."

...

After Lexi gets dressed and she starts applying her make-up, she talks with Stefan.

"You have some serious emotional damage." She states as she looks at herself in her compact mirror.

"No, it's not what you think." Stefan replies, "She's not Katherine."

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi adds.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugs.

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi questions him.

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Stefan says as he see's Lexi's expression, "Okay yes...yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?" Lexi asks as she applies her dark red lipstick.

"No. Elena is ... Elena's _warm_ and she's...she's _kind_, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I... I completely forget what I am." Stefan confesses truthfully.

"_Oh My god!" _Lexi exclaims, "You're in love with her."

"Yeah..." Stefan admits, "Yeah, I am."

...

Merlotte's Bar and Grill is packed full of people at the party Caroline organized. Caroline walks in a smiles at the scene around her, if there was one thing she knew how to do right, it was party. She scans the excited crowd and spots Damon sitting by himself at the bar.

"Amazing party right?" She says as she walks over to him.

"Glad you thought of it." Damon replies as he turns to look at her.

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asks.

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon questions her.

"No." Caroline shakes her head.

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon tells her as his face becomes furious.

...

Damon sees Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her.

"Where's my brother?" he asks trying to sound casual.

"He said he'd meet me here." Lexi answers.

"Buy you a ... " Damon offers but Lexi walks away from him before he can finish.

...

At the Gilbert residence. Elena opens the door to find Stefan on the porch.

"Hey." Stefan greets her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Stefan says.

"Right. The girl in the towel." Elena remembers.

"The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl..." Stefan steps forward to whisper, "Lexi's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a..." Elena states.

"And she's my oldest friend." Stefan adds, "_Nothing_ romantic. _Ever_."

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me." Elena comments, "It was weird."

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan quickly replies, "So why'd you come by?"

"I...uh... it was a mistake." Elena brushes off.

"Elena talk to me." Stefan urges her.

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem." Elena explains, " I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is Callie, and she's not coping with any of this anymore, or you ...and..."

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Stefan told her truthfully, "You can come to me about anything okay?"

"Well, thank you for coming by." Elena replies politely.

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" Stefan asks.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena questions him with a smile.

"Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday." Stefan admits.

"Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then." Elena says looking shocked.

"Thank you." Stefan nods

"Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Elena explains, "Callie's in and she needs some support at the moment."

"Well have a... have a good night." Stefan replies as he turns and leaves.

...

Elena steps back inside and shuts the door and Callie comes down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Callie asks curiously.

"Oh, umm...just Stefan," Elena answered, "He just stopped by to talk."

"Don't lie, I heard you." Callie replies jokingly, "There's a party at Merlotte's tonight right?"

"Right." Elena nods, "But Callie I really don't think that we should..."

"Pfft, you know you want to see Stefan." Callie says, "Admit it."

"Fine." Elena sighs as Callie races back upstairs to get ready.

...

At the Merlotte's Grill, people having fun. Caroline walks up to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I've been looking for you." Caroline exclaims, "I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore but... I need my crystal back."

"Why? You said you hated it." Bonnie questions her suspiciously.

"Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so..."Caroline replies.

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie states firmly.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat." Caroline admits fakely, "There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so..."

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't." Bonnie apologizes.

"What do you mean you can't?" Caroline asks angrily, "Bonnie it's mine."

" I thought you said it was Damon's?" Bonnie questions her.

"It is." Caroline admits.

"So he's the one who really wants it back?" Bonnie asks.

"No...maybe, just... "Caroline stutters as her hand suddenly reaches out an tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her, "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck." Bonnie states looking shocked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Argh!" Caroline shouts in frustrations as her friend storms off into the party.

...

Elena and Callie arrive at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. As they walk in together Callie takes a deep breath while looking around at the busy party. Elena gives her a look before searching the crowd for her friends, spotting Caroline marching away from Bonnie as they both look angry and hurt.

"Great. Looks like Caroline and Bonnie are fighting." Callie states.

"I wonder what happened?" Elena questions.

"Who cares? I thought we came here to party?" Callie asks as she rolls her eyes and flips back her new dark black hair.

"Callie they're our friends," Elena replies, "Are you sure you're okay to be here?"

"I already told you Elena, this is exactly what I need right now." Callie reassured her as turns to leave.

"Okay I'll find you later," Elena tells her as she walks away, "Stay safe!"

...

Damon is walking through the party when he runs into Caroline again.

"Where is it?" Damon asks.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline explains.

"So rip it off her neck." Damon tells her angrily.

"I tried." she tells him, "It shocked me."

"Damn it! Why does it do that?" Damon asks to himself, "I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything." Caroline begs, "It's just some stupid necklace."

"No, you are the only stupid thing here." Damon bites back furiously, "And shallow. And _useless_."

He turns and leaves her feeling broken and obsolete in the middle of the party she created.

Damon walks back to the bar and orders another bourbon, taking a sip before looking around and spotting Callie, sitting by herself in the corner of the bar. He takes his drink and walks over.

"Nice hair." He greets as he sits down next to her, "It's...different, but very _you_."

"Thanks," Callie replies as she tucks her hair behind one of her ears and takes a sip of her drink, "It felt time for a change, you know?"

"Oh I know that feeling all too well. Trust me." Damon states as he stares at her, "So why are you here all by yourself?"

"I just needed a moment." Callie explains as she takes another sip from her glass, "Take a break from...everything."

"I'm guessing that's not water." Damon nods to her glass with his eyebrow raises suspiciously.

"You guessed right." Callie answers.

Callie, I..." Damon started to say.

"It's okay Damon," Callie interrupted, "I don't hate you."

"What?" he asks in disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, people around me seem to mysteriously drop dead." Callie replies, "You tell me."

Damon stares at her in shock as he tries to find the words.

"The way I figure it. People are always going to die, that's what it means to be human. But you...vampire's bring death, and not that it's not your fault but," Callie explains, "you can't fight what you are anymore than I can hate you for being who you are."

...

Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement." Lexi jokes as she dances around him.

"Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan replies looking around.

"Come on, you're not _that _bad." Lexi laughs.

"Do me a favor." Stefan says with a smile, "Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone."

"Look like he's too busy with someone else." Lexi nods over to Damon and Callie who are in deep conversation together at the bar, "Who is that?"

"That's Elena's sister, Callie." Stefan explains, "She's...something else."

"What something else?" Lexi questions giving her a closer look, "She's cute."

"I don't know but sometimes she can be..." Stefan searched for the right word, "Hard to resist. Oh, and she's completely immune to being compelled."

"She's a mystery." Lexi exclaims, "How interesting.

...

Elena is sitting and watching Stefan having a great time with Lexi by the pool table. Damon comes up behind her.

"Stefan smiles." He says sarcastically, "Alert the media."

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena replies.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asks.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena exclaims as she gives him an angry look.

"Ouch!" Damon feigns a hurt expression, "Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asks.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon states.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena questions.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff." Damon reminded her, "You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay." Elena explained, "I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon repeated.

"Well you can't fix Callie that easily so just stay away from her." Elena added as she walks away.

Damon watches his brother play pool happily with his best friend as Elena leaves to meet up with her sister. He didn't know what Callie was, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away until he did.

...

Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her.

"Caroline..." Bonnie sighs.

"Don't talk to me." Caroline brushes her off.

"Don't do that, let me explain." Bonnie says.

"What is there to explain Bonnie?" Caroline shrugs, "You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space."

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie questions.

"Who do you think?" Caroline sighs.

"You know that not true." Bonnie replies, "Don't let him treat you like that."

"As opposed to how my _best_ friend treats me." Caroline states coldly before walking off towards the bar.

...

Outside, Jason Stackhouse is patrolling the area in his car.

"Help me." a girl whimpers.

Jason hears her and goes to investigate, he finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.

...

Inside the Grill, at the bar.

"Two shots of tequila." Lexi orders as she looks over and sees Elena and her sister, "Make that four."

"I need to see some ID." the barman insists.

"No you don't." Lexi compels him as she looks deeply into his eyes. her pupils growing huge.

"That'll be .." the barman starts to say.

"Free!" Lexi finises for him.

"On the house." the barman says distantly.

"Thanks" Lexi replies as she takes the shots of tequila and goes over to Elena and Callie's table.

"Oh! The famous Elena," Lexi exclaims as she places the shots on the table, "and the mysterious Callie."

"Towel girl." Callie states with an eyebrow raised.

"I've been called worse." Lexi shrugs as she passes them the shots of tequila, "Here."

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena comments as Callie and Lexi take their shots.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi explains.

"I've never seen Stefan drunk." Elena replies, " He always seem so..."

"Uptight?" Lexi finishes for her.

"Yeah, But not with you." Elena nods.

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years." Lexi says as she takes her second shot and smiles, "You can just be yourself."

"Yeah he can't be himself with me." Elena sighs.

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you." Lexi replies, "The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure." Callie spoke up.

"The love of my life was human." Lexi explains, "He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all."

Lexi points to Elena's still full shot, "Are you going to drink that?" she asks.

"Go for it." Elena passes her the shot, "I'm scared."

"But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love."Lexi looks over at Stefan and smiles, "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

"Hey Lexi." Callie speaks up, "It was really nice meeting you."

Lexi smiles and quickly downs the last shot before turning and walking back to the pool table where Stefan is playing.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi tells him as she joins him.

"Thank you." Stefan smiles.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Lexi replies getting embarrassed, "I was feeling epic, whatever."

...

Outside Merlotte's Grill.

"Keep this contained." Sheriff Forbes orders.

"That's not all." Jason adds as he shows her the frightened witness, the girl.

"Hey, did you see what did this?" Sheriff Forbes asks as the girls nods, "Tell me everything you saw."

...

Elena rejoins Stefan.

"Hi!" Elena greets warmly.

"Hey, you came." Stefan exclaims.

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday." Elena replies as she smiles.

...

Caroline stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend.

"Oh hey" Matt greets as she sits down next to him.

"I slim...I'm slipped. I slipped." Caroline slurs.

"Hammered, huh?" Matt asks.

"Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight." Caroline drunkenly explains, "Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?"

"Coffee for the drunk girl." Matt states as his friend goes to order coffee, "Bad night huh?"

"Baddest." Caroline states, "Am I shallow?"

"Is that a trick question?" Matt laughs.

"I don't mean to be." Caroline complains, "I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep."

"No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene." Matt tells her.

"That's true." Caroline agrees, "I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool."

"You're not a kiddie pool." Matt assures her, "You're not a kiddie pool."

"Can I just go home okay?" Caroline asks.

"I'll take you come on." Matt states as he picks her up and carries her out of Merlotte's, 'You're okay."

Outside Matt runs into Sheriff Forbes.

"What happened is she okay?" Sheriff Forbes asks as she rushes over to check on her daughter.

"Like you care." Caroline slurs.

"She's drunk?" Sheriff Forbes asks looking at Matt.

"As a skunk." Caroline sighs.

"Are they serving you in there?" Sheriff Forbes questions.

"I'll take her home. It's on my way." Matt offers, "I haven't been drinking."

"Can't wait." Caroline adds as Matt carries her to his car.

"Don't let anybody else leave." Sheriff Forbes orders the other police officers as they surround Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

...

By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with two shots.

"All right, the shots are a bribe." Lexi admits, "I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle." Damon mentions, "It wins award."

"Cut the crap." Lexi replies, "What do you want with Callie?"

"I don't want anything with Callie." Damon told her,"but I do have a diabolical master plan.

"What is it?" Lexi asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?" Damon questions back.

...

Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl.

"Look around let me know if you see anything." Sheriff Forbes tells the girl gently as she nods.

The girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and pulls out a syringe before quickly injecting Lexi with vervain, causing her to pass out as Jason and the police officers grab her and drag her outside before anyone could cause a commotion.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asks looking shocked.

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." Sheriff Forbes replies as she follows Lexi and her officers outside.

...

Meanwhile nearby, Stefan sees what's happening.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

Stefan takes her hand and quickly leads her to the doors to try and leave the Grill. But they were stopped by officers standing in the entrance.

"Excuse me, sorry." Stefan says as he tries to go around them.

"Can't go out this way." Jason replies as he blocks the exit.

"What's happening?" Callie appears as she joins them looking worried, "Why can't we leave?"

Outside, the officers and Sheriff Forbes are taking Lexi to the police car when she suddenly regains consciousnesses and throws the officers off, sending them flying away. Sheriff Forbes quickly pulls out her gun and shoots her multiple times with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong and the bullets don't affect her.

Out of nowhere, Damon suddenly appears behind her as he hold out a wooden stake and stabs her directly in the chest, piercing her heart.

Stefan sees and pulls Elena and Callie out of sight from the scene.

"Oh my god!" Elena whispers as Callie covers her mouth in shock.

"Why?" Lexi sighs as she starts to turn grey.

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispers as he pulls the stake from her chest.

Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Thank you." Sheriff Forbes replies, "Get her in the car quickly."

"All right." Damon adds as he helps her pull Lexi's body into the car.

...

Inside The Grill. Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car.

"Lady, I checked everyone's IDs." the barman argues as he is being dragged off in handcuffs.

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." Sheriff Forbes replies as she turns around and sees Damon, "Pretty handy with that stake."

"It was just ...reflex." Damon states, "I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over." Sheriff Forbes sighs.

"Yeah call a lucky break with that witness," Damon comments, "without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

"We're lucky." She says before turning to leave, "Well thank you again."

"You're welcome." Damon replies.

...

In Caroline's Bedroom, Matt places Caroline on her bed.

"You gonna be okay?" Matt asks.

"No." Caroline shakes her head, "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?"

"Life can be a little rough." Matt replies.

"I just wish..." Caroline replies.

"What?" Matt asks.

"Wish that life was... different." Caroline answers.

"Yeah me too." Matt sighs as he turns to leave.

"Please..." Caroline speaks up, don't leave me alone."

Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.

...

Outside the grill. Stefan is walking away in anger and horror as Elena runs after him and Callie follows.

"Stefan!" Elena calls out, "Stefan!"

"He killed her!" Stefan shouts angrily, "he killed Callie's friends, he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"

"No, you can't do that!" Callie urges him.

"Why are you trying to save him?!" Stefan asks her, "Callie he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you_!" Callie replies, "You have no idea what this will do to you."

"Please Stefan." Elena added.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan says furiously.

"Stefan please. Please just...just talk to me," Elena pleads, "Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No." Stefan shakes his head and turns to leave, "You were right to stay away from me."

He walks off into the distance as Elena and Callie are left alone in the cold together.

...

At the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan arrives home and finds Damon in the living room, enjoying a drink by the fire.

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon announces as he turns around and takes a sip of his drink.

Stefan suddenly vamp speeds forward and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.

"Come on, I did this for you." Damon explains, "To get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan states as he pulls out a wooden stake and plunges it deep into his brother's chest.

Damon's eyes widen in shock as he looks down to see the stake located in his body.

"You missed." Damon grunts.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." Stefan says angrily as he takes the stake out of his brother's abdomen, before re-stabbing him again, "And now we're done."

He quickly turns and leaves as Damon falls to the ground with his hands wrapped around the stake.

...

In Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.

"It's coming." Emily warns her.

Bonnie wakes up in woods near to the old church.


	9. S01E09

**Here we go again. **

**Another week, another episode. This one has a few revelations but I'm still looking forward to a certain chapter that is comin up in the season and how that will change the story-line dramatically. Eek!**

**Again thank you to everyone that follow/favourites/reviews the story. Always helps and make me feel pretty good too.**

**If you have any any questions of comments that you want me to reply to I have tumblr and twitter (see profile)**

**So I hope you're all still enjoying it. Remember to keep me posted!**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 9**

Season 1, Episode 9 'History Repeating'

In class, Bonnie is trying not to fall asleep as the teacher talks.

"Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow." the teacher explains, "Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the 're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source. Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow."

Bonnie sees something in the hallway. She gets up and follows it. It's her ancestor, Emily.

"Hello?" Bonnie calls out.

She follows Emily out of the double doors and finds herself in the old church ruins, Emily is standing there nearby.

"Please help me." Emily pleads.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm Emily." She states, "You know that. We're family."

"Where am I?" Bonnie questions as she looks at the woods around her.

"This is where it started." Emile exclaims, "And this is where it has to end."

"No this isn't real." Bonnie replies

Bonnie tries to run away but Emily suddenly appears and blocks her way.

"Help me." Emily begs.

Bonnie wakes up and gasps. She's in class. Everyone turns around and looks at her.

She sees Emily sitting beside her and opens her mouth to scream before waking up once again in the church ruins.

...

Elena, Callie and Caroline are walking to school together.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"No I'm mad at her." Caroline replies, "She needs to make the first move."

"Be the bigger person." Elena sighs.

"Impossible in her presence." Caroline states.

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Callie questions.

"She's a thief. That's why." Caroline explains, "I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."

"All right." Elena says, "Well, I tried."

"I'm officially out of it." Callie adds.

"Good. Your turn." Caroline looks at Elena, "Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?"

"He's avoiding me." Elena tells her.

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"It's complicated." Elena replies.

"I'll see you later." Callie yells as she leaves with her sister.

"Bye." Caroline calls out as she passes Matt, "Hey."

"Hey." Matt answers before heading towards school. Caroline watches him walk away from her as she sighs and looks disappointed.

...

In History class, a new teacher walks through the door. He's tall with dark blonde hair and a good build.

"Good Morning everyone." He announces as he places his briefcase on the desk as look at the class, "Alrighty."

Elena turns to Bonnie and mouths "Are you okay?"

Bonnie just shrugs in reply.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouth full, I know." He introduced himself, writing his name on the blackboard behind him, "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Al-eric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

...

Stefan is fast asleep in bed as Damon walks over and nudges him to rouse him.

"Rise and shine." Damon says with a cup of coffee in his hands, "You'll be late for school."

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asks as he opens his eyes and sits up.

"Peace offering." Damon holds out the coffee, "Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right... I'm sorry."

"Step aside, please." Stefan replies as he gets up and takes the coffee.

"I got the town off our back." Damon explains, "It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers."

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan states.

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon questions.

_"Yes, Stefan." _Stefan mimics his brother, _"Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."_

_"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding."_ Damon mimics Stefan, "This is fun . I like this."

_"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."_ Stefan adds playfully.

"Yeah. I'm done." Damon replies before mimicking himself,_ "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."_

...

Callie, Elena and Bonnie are sitting outside having lunch together at school.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished explaining last nights nightmare.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asks.

"Mhm." Bonnie nods, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd said no but now..." Callie replies.

"Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie adds.

"I don't get it." Elena states, "Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers," Bonnie tells them, "a witch's talisman."

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Callie questions.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie states.

"Okay what does Grams say about it?" Elena asks.

"I can't call her, she's gonna tell me to embrace it." Bonnie sighs, "I don't want to embrace it, want it to stop."

...

Jeremy walks down the school hallway until he reached the history classroom. He knocks and opens the door.

"Hey Mister Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert," He introduces himself as he enters the room, "You wanted to see me?"

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label." Alaric states as he holds out a file in his hands, "It has all the ...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it." Alaric throws the folder away, "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy explains.

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak," Alaric replies, "This is the part where you say to me : _"But what can I do to change that?"_ I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah...yeah totally." Jeremy agrees, "Whatever."

"Good." Alaric nods, "Write me a paper then."

"Okay. About what?" Jeremy asks.

"History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita." Alaric tells him, "These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal." Jeremy says as he notices the huge ring on his teacher's finger, "That's a cool ring."

"Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know." Alaric answers, "You got a week."

...

Caroline and Callie are talking together after school as they walk out the front. Matt walks past them as he nods and says "Hey" as usual.

"Hey," Caroline replies before stopping and turning around to face him as she raises her voice, "What is that?"

"What is what?" Matt asks as he stands in front of her.

"Okay..." Callie speaks up as they stare at each other uncomfortably, "I gotta go and..."

She swiftly leaves them to talk alone.

"What's with the _"hey"_? That's twice. That is two hey's..." Caroline comments angrily, "Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?"

'What's wrong with _"hey"_? Matt questions.

"It reeks of awkward subtext." Caroline exclaims, "You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the hey's? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but,do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore."

"I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window." Matt comments after she has finished her little rant.

"You went out the window?" Caroline asks, "Another lame guy move."

"Your mom's the sheriff. And as for the hey's, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade." Matt explains looking at her, "Trying to read something into it ... lame girl move."

He turns around and walks away as Caroline is left biting her tongue.

...

After school Elena walks outside. She sees Stefan sitting on a table nearby and walks over to him.

"Hi." Stefan greets her as she joins him.

"You weren't in class." Elena states, "I was worried."

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan explains.

"A simple_ "I didn't kill my brother"_ text would have sufficed." Elena replies.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it." Stefan answers, "He has Callie to thank for that."

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asks.

"I won't be coming to school anymore." He tells her, "I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or...from me?" Elena questions, "Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way." Stefan adds.

"Yep." Elena states distantly, "I got it."

"You're angry." Stefan sighs, "That's good. Be easier if you hate me."

And with that he gets up and walks away from her.

...

Callie is walking away from school when she spots Damon leaning against his car in the parking lot with his sunglasses on. She didn't know why she always got this feeling around him, like she knew he was dangerous but she couldn't help herself. She walks over to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks as she join him.

"Ah Callie, always a nice surprise." Damon exclaims happily, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine... as always." Callie replies, "How about you?"

"I'm...good." Damon answers.

"I get why you did it." Callie states, "Why you killed Lexi."

"Oh yeah?" Damon comments, "Let's see what you think."

"It's not that complicated," Callie explains, "If word got out that vampires were in town I'm sure the sheriff would have something to say about it. You did it to get them off your trail."

"You're smart." Damon replies looking into her eyes, "But not that smart. A+ for effort though."

"I'm sorry, do I bother you?" Callie asks returning his intense stare, "I mean the way I smell. That must annoy you?"

"Annoying isn't exactly the right word for it." Damon states, " It's more..."

"What?" Callie asks as he searches for the words.

"It's the most amazing aroma I've ever smelt before in my entire life." Damon says honestly.

"I..." Callie opens her mouth as nothing comes out in reply, "Wh...What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Damon answers, "I just don't know what you are yet."

"I...I have to go." Callie exclaims as she stands up, "I'll...whatever."

She turns and quickly walks away as Damon takes a deep breath of her lingering scent and watches her leave with hungry eyes.

...

Bonnie is leaving school as she walks out to the parking lot while she pulls out her car keys. Damon sees her and walks over.

"Okay, it's your last chance." He announces as he walks beside her.

"I'm gonna scream." Bonnie replies.

"Oh no, Don't do that." Damon states, "Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

"You can't have it." Bonnie says firmly.

"I can't take it but you can give it to me." Damon explains, "I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't want your help." Bonnie states.

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it." Damon laughs, "You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear..." Bonnie replies looking scared.

"Don't...No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm." Damon answers, "Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asks as she stops by her car and stares at him.

"I know a lot of things, I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." Damon replies confidently, "See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal."

Damon opens Bonnie's door for her and stands there as she slowly gets in her car.

...

Bonnie is driving Elena and Callie home after school.

"He's bad news, Elena." Bonnie explains, "He really scared me."

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena told her before turning to her sister, "You too, missy."

Callie just pokes her tongue out and rolls her eyes in reply and plugs in the headphones to her ipod.

"I'm trying." Bonnie replies, "He just keeps showing up."

"I don't want you to be 're sleeping at my place tonight." Elena insists, "We can make a whole night out of it."

Bonnie suddenly pulls over to the side of the road.

"Woah!" Callie yells out from the back.

"Where are you going?" Elena questions as Bonnie gets out of the car and marches into the field nearby.

She rips the necklace off and throws it as far as she can into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks as she returns.

"Now I am." Bonnie answers as she gets back into the car, "All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena reminds her.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost,is she?" Bonnie replies.

"Okay,then." Elena states as Bonnie starts the car and drives back onto the road.

...

Jenna and Jeremy are sitting at a booth at Merlotte's Grill. Jenna watches Alaric at another table.

"I like a man who can dine alone." Jenna comments, "A quiet strength."

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing?" Jeremy replies.

"I've sworn off men forever," Jenna states, "but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."

"Well, I can introduce you." Jeremy says with a smile.

...

The doorbell rings as Elena answers the door; Stefan comes in.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Elena says, " I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

"I know that." Stefan states.

Elena looks behind her to make sure Bonnie and Callie were still busy in the kitchen before stepping outside with Stefan, closing the door after her.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena tells him.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asks with a puzzled expression.

"She has this necklace." Elena explains, "Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan questions.

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage it belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War..." Elena stops as she realizes Stefan would have been there, "When you and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily." Stefan tells her, "She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch."

"You know?" Elena exclaims, "About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner," Stefan replies, "I made the connection."

"And...now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace?" Elena questions out loud.

"What does it look like?" Stefan asks.

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..." Elena starts to say.

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine." Stefan explains, "Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out." Stefan says firmly, "Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?" Elena questions.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan replies before leaving.

Callie and Bonnie are in the kitchen talking as Elena is outside with Stefan. Callie opens the fridge and takes out the juice before turning around, bumping the door shut and walking over to get clean glasses.

"So you feel better now that the weird necklace is gone?" Callie asks as she pours the juice.

"Yeah I guess so." Bonnie replies, "I just want Emily to stay out of my head and get this whole mess over with."

"But what if she was trying to tell you something?" Callie questions as she carries the glasses to the table and sits down.

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugs as she takes the juice, "But Damon really scared me."

"He tries..." Callie sighs as she takes a sip, "But I don't think he's scary."

"I just get a bad feeling around him," Bonnie explains, "It's...like..."

"What?" Callie asks as she takes a deep breath.

"Like...darkness." Bonnie continues, "Like darkness is coming."

...

Jenna and Jeremy are still at Merlotte's Grill talking together.

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asks.

"No, not yet." Jeremy shakes his head, "It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"That's easy." Jenna answers, "You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" Jeremy asks.

"How the Gilbert's came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back." Jenna explains, "Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the attic."

Alaric casually walks over joins Jenna and Jeremy.

"Mister Saltzman." Jeremy greets him.

"Jeremy, what's up,man?" Alaric replies.

"This is my Aunt Jenna." Jeremy introduces.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." He says as he smiles warmly at her.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper." Jenna exclaims as she returns his smile, "Thanks for giving him another chance."

"Ah, it was my first day." Alaric answers, "I wanted to make a good impression."

...

Damon is at Merlotte's, drinking by himself at the bar, Stefan walks up and joins him.

_"So Stefan...You know, I've been thinking..."_ He mimics his brother, _"I think we should start over,give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time."_

_"I don't, Damon...I can't trust you to be a nice kill everybody,and you're so 're so mean,and..."_ Damon stops and snaps out of it, "You're really hard to imitate,and then I have to go to that lesser place."

"So what's with the bottle?" Stefan asks as he nods to the nearly full bottle of bourbon next to his glass.

"I'm on edge." Damon explains, "Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave," Stefan reminds him, "find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

"I'll manage." Damon replies, "You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan states.

"So why are you here?" Damon asks.

"Why not?" Stefan shrugs as he grabs the bottle and walks off to a table.

...

Elena, Callie, Bonnie and Caroline are at the Gilbert house for the girl's night together. They're unpacking the food Caroline brought in an awkward silence as Callie gives Caroline a look.

"I'm sorry...There, I said it." Caroline states, "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it...It's yours"

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie sighs.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares." Bonnie explains, "I had to get rid of it."

"You could have just given it back to me?" Caroline states angrily.

"Why?" Callie speaks up, "So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon." Caroline states before changing the subject, "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie tells her as she goes to look through her bag.

"So Elena... How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" Callie asks, "Is it...like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Callie." Elena shrugs.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline shouts.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaims.

Caroline turns around and shows them the crystal necklace she found in Bonnie's bag.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie answers looking shocked.

"It's true." Callie speaks up, "I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it." Caroline states.

"Emily..." Bonnie sighs as Callie and Elena glance at her.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asks.

"The ghost." Bonnie answers.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline questions sarcastically.

"Caroline, please." Elena replies giving her a look.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone?" Bonnie asks out loud.

"What is going on?" Caroline asks, "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." Elena replies.

"Yes it is." Bonnie adds before turning to Caroline, "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true." Caroline states.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie explains.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline jokes.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." Bonnie exclaims looking frustrated, "I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

"I listen." Caroline replies turning to Callie, "When do I not listen?"

...

Back at Merlotte's Grill. Jenna goes up to Alaric at the bar.

"Jeremy totally ditched me." Jenna states as she joins him.

"Where's he go?" Alaric asks looking around.

"Home." Jenna answers, "It's not far. He can walk it."

"So are you from here?" Alaric asks curiously, "Are you a townie?"

"I'm a returnee." Jenna replies, "Left town for a while. Now I'm back."

"Why'd you leave?" Alaric questions.

"School..." Jenna states, "And then there's the real reason; I was wronged...Guy named Logan."

"What'd he do?" Alaric asks.

"Basics...Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again." Jenna explains, "Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?

"The basics..." Alaric answers, "Fell in love, married young, my wife died."

"Oh..." Jenna says is shock, "Wow."

"Yeah..." Alaric replies, "That's always a good conversation stopper."

"What happened?" Jenna asks.

"Well, you, me and the ... North Carolina department are all wondering the same thing." Alaric explains, "It's what's known as a cold case."

"So why did you move here?" Jenna questions.

"A change of pace, new scenery." Alaric sighs, "I like it here, It's ... got a rich history."

...

Stefan and Damon are still at Merlotte's, drinking and playing darts together. Stefan throws the dart with ease as it hits the middle of the board with perfect skill.

"Lucky shot." Damon comments as he walks forward to write the score.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan replies.

"You're beating me." Damon states.

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan exclaims looking confident.

"I'm onto you." Damon point at him accusingly, "Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asks jokingly.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon questions.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months." Stefan states, "It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché." Damon adds.

...

Caroline walks into the living room to apologize to Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the..." Caroline swrils her hands in the air to make her point, "But if you do,then...Okay. I'm in... That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be one of my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Callie are in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?"

Bonnie nods as Caroline sits down on the couch with her and they hug.

"Elena, Callie! you can come in now. We're done." Caroline yells out as they enter the room.

"There is just way too much drama in this room." Callie states as she walks in.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Elena asks.

"I have an idea." Caroline exclaims, "Why don't we have a seance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie replies.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." Caroline tries to persuade them, "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

...

In Elena's bedroom they have everything set up for the seance. They are sitting on the floor in a circle with some candles in the middle in near darkness with all the lights turned off.

"What are we doing?" Elena asks.

"I don't know." Callie replies as she rolls her eyes.

"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline ordered them, "Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily ,you there?" Bonnie calls out casually.

"Really? _"Emily you there?"_ That's all you got?" Caroline complains, "Come on. Jeez."

Bonnie takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes as holds hands with the group.

"Emily. I call on you." Bonnie states calmly, "I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

Suddenly all the candle flare up and start to flicker.

"Did that just..." Elena starts to say.

"Yeah, it just happened." Callie finishes for her.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie replies looking worried.

"Ask her to show you a sign." Caroline tells Bonnie excitedly, "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign."

They look around the room as the candles continue to flicker and nothing moves.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie says as the windows fly open, "I can't... I'm done.

Bonnie stands up and rips the necklace off before throwing it on the ground. The candles die out leaving the room in darkness once again.

"Get the light." Bonnie yells, "Please get the light on."

"Hold on." Callie calls out as the room is suddenly flooded with light, "I got it."

Bonnie looks down at the candles on the ground in shock.

"You guys..." She states looking worried, "The necklace, it's gone."

...

Stefan and Damon are on the football field.

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asks as he walks onto the grass with his bottle of bourbon.

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan explains as she throws the ball to his brother, "Go on. Give it a try."

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon reminds him as he sits his bottle down and throws the ball far into the air.

Stefan vamp speeds forward to catch it as Damon tackles him to the ground.

"That hurt." Stefan coughs as they stay lying on the ground side by side, gazing up into the night sky together, "Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit."

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now...a starry night." Damon comments as he lays back, "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine." Stefan explains as he sits up, "She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out,to truly understand what she did to us."

"Oh, no Stefan." Damon gets to his feet to leave, "We are not takin' about that tonight."

"What do you want with Callie?" Stefan asks, "Or Katherine's crystal for that matter."

"Why does everyone think I want something from her?!" Damon questions as he stops and turns around, "How do you know about that?"

"Come on." Stefan replies, "You knew Elena would tell me."

"But how did you know it was Katherine's?" Damon asks, "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan states as Damon's face falls, "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asks as he smiles.

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan answers as Damon's face turns to rage and he vamp speeds over to him.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon threatens as he stands over his brother, "Callie means nothing to me."

"I've heard that before." Stefan replies.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon states, "I'm gonna bring her back."

...

Back at the Gilbert house.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline." Callie sighs, "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What? well, I didn't take it." Caroline exclaims, "What? What happened?"

"I don't know... Nothing." Elena quickly answers.

Bonnie sees the crystal in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.

"Guys..." Bonnie calls out as the door slams shut, "You guys open the door, Help me!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena shouts as she tries to open the door, "What's going on, Bonnie?"

"Bonnie!" Callie yells as Bonnie's voice shrieks in pain.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline screams in panic, "Unlock the door!"

"Bonnie! Open the door!" Elena shouts as the door unlocks and slowly opens.

Bonnie is standing in the middle of the bathroom with her face in her hands. She looks up at them calmly as she removes her hands.

"What happened?" Callie asks.

"Are you okay?" Elena questions looking worried.

"I'm fine." Bonnie replies.

"Unbelievable." Caroline exclaims, "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline..." Callie states, "Come on."

"No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline replies.

"Bonnie?" Elena stares at her friend with a puzzled expression as she just stands there calmly.

"I'm fine." Bonnie states, "Everything's fine."

...

Stefan and Damon at the football field.

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asks.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church," Damon answers, "Do you remember what it was like in this town?"

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan replies.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one." Damon explains, "When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, _"I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her." _She did."

"How?" Stefan questions.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal." Damon answers, "And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't."

"But I saw her go inside." Stefan replies.

"There's a tomb underneath the church." Damon continues, "The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her."

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asks in disbelief.

"If that's what you wanna call it." Damon explains, "She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..."

"The comet had to return." Stefan finishes as Damon nods.

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal." Damon sighs, "And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

"Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?" Stefan questions.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her too," Damon states, "And she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember." Stefan exclaims, "You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back." Damon replies, "Well a deal's, a deal. So...You wanna go throw some more?"

...

At the Gilbert house, the girls continued to talk after the unexplained events.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline sighs as she crosses her arms.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks as Bonnie walks out of the bathroom.

"I must go." Bonnie relies.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline adds as she grabs her stuff.

"You guys can't leave." Callie says.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline answers.

"Thank you for having me." Bonnie looks at Elena before going downstairs, "'ll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie replies.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena calls out, "Oh My God! Emily!"

Bonnie turns around as she opens to door to leave.

"I won't let him have it." She states, "It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena shouts as she races downstairs as Bonnie shuts the door behind her.

"What's happening?" Caroline asks as the door doesn't open.

" don't know..." Callie replies.

"The door, it's not..." Elena tries to unlock the door but it doesn't budge.

The door finally opens as Jeremy walks in. Elena, Callie and Caroline jump back in fear.

"What the hell?" Jeremy states as he enters the house and sees the shock reaction.

"I'm outta here." Caroline replies as she walks out the door.

Elena quickly pulls out her phone and calls Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan answers on the first ring.

"It's Bonnie." Elena exclaims.

"What happened?" Stefan asks.

"Emily is possessing her." Elena explains, "She said something."

"What did she say?" Stefan questions.

"She said _"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."_ And then she just left." Elena replies.

"Where do you think she went?" Stefan asks.

"I...I don't know... Fell's church," Elena answers, "by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Okay, just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan states calmly before hanging up.

...

At Fell's Church, Bonnie walks through the woods with a distant stare in her eyes.

"Hello Emily." Damon greets as he appears nearby, "You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Emily replies.

"We had a deal." Damon states as he walks over.

"Things are different now." Emily answers, "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family." Damon raises his voice angrily, "You owe me."

"I know." Emily sighs, "I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon mutters as he vamp speeds over to her and tries to attack her.

Emily holds out her hand as his body goes flying back and hits a tree. A branch pierces through his chest as he become impaled and stuck.

...

Back at the Gilbert house. Alaric walks Jenna to the door.

"You're so wrong." Jenna jokes happily, "I'm much more pathetic."

"Oh no no. I've got you beat." Alaric replies with a smile, "I have pathetic down to a science."

"Oh no...We haven't even covered high school." Jenna exclaims as she walks inside, "Braces,"A" Cup."

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric shrugs as he stands at the door.

"You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in." Jenna changes her mind as she nods to Jeremy in the kitchen.

"Well, some other time then." Alaric replies, "Have a good night Jenna."

He turns and leaves as Jenna shuts the door and enters the kitchen, where Jeremy is sitting at the table looking through the boxes from the attic.

"So you found the boxes." Jenna states as she joins him.

"I found this, too." Jeremy adds as he passes her a photo.

"Me and Logan." Jenna states as she looks at the photo, "That's just cruel."

"Cruel is dating my history teacher." Jeremy comments.

"I'm not dating him." Jenna replies with a smile, "Yet."

...

At the Fell's Church. Stefan sees Damon impaled to the tree. He runs over to help free him.

"It hurts." Damon groans as he places his feet back on the ground, "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan." Emily nods from the clearing. She is standing in the middle of a pentagram drawing into the ground.

"Hello Emily." Stefan greets.

"These people don't deserve this." Emile exclaims, "They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asks.

"Emily, I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon warns.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." she replies.

"Them?" Stefan questions turning to his brother, "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon shrugs.

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan pleads.

"To save her, I had to save them." Emile explains.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asks.

"With one, comes all." Emile answers.

"I don't care about them." Damon states, "I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth." Stefan exclaims angrily, "This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon states.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan shouts.

"Why not? They killed twenty-seven people, and they called it a war battle." Damon answers, "They deserve whatever they get."

"Twenty-seven Vampires, Damon. They were vampires." Stefan tries to explain, "You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this." Damon states furiously.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened one-hundred and forty-five years ago." Stefan replies.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Damon exclaims, "They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now." Emily speaks up.

"Don't do this." Damon begs.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily adds before looking into the night sky, "Incendia!"

"No!" Damon shouts, "No please."

"Bonnie!" Elena appears at the edge of the clearing with Callie right behind her.

The pentagram burst into flames around her as Bonnie takes off the crystal necklace as throws it into the fire. The necklace shoots up into the air and explodes into a million pieces around them. Bonnie falls the the ground as Emily leaves her body and the flames die down.

"No!" Damon shouts as he pops out his fangs and vamp speeds over to Bonnie, quickly biting into her neck and feeding.

"Bonnie!" Elena screams as she runs forward, Stefan tries to stop her.

_"I have to save her!"_ Elena's voice suddenly screamed out in Callie's head as her lips barely moved. Callie had no time to think about what had happened as she ran to try and save her sister from getting herself killed.

Damon suddenly stops feeding from Bonnie's neck as he lifts his head and sniffs the air, taking in the warming scent as the veins around his eyes turn black and his eyes darken.

"Elena!" Callie yells as her sister stops in front of her held back by Stefan, she looks up and sees Damon staring at her intensely.

Suddenly Damon vamp speeds forward and grabs Callie, pulling her head back and sticking out his fangs as he bites into her neck and sucks with a furious need. He holds her close to his as he swallows the thick red liquid that oozes from her wound.

"Damon?!" Callie screams as she collapses in his arms, he stops and looks into her eyes, her painful voice breaking him from his trance as he realizes what he has just done.

Stefan runs forward to Bonnie and checks her breathing.

"She's alive." He sighs, "She's going to be okay."

"What about Callie?" Elena yells as she kneels down beside Bonnie and grabs her hand.

Stefan walks over to Damon, who is still holding Callie tightly in his arms. He kneels down and checks her pulse.

"She's weak...It's there, but barely." Stefan states as he looks at Damon, "You can save her."

Damon stares at Callie's peaceful face in his arms as he pops out his fangs and bites into his wrist, holding it to Callie's mouth as she feeds on his blood and regains her consciousness.

"Her neck." Elena exclaims as she watches, "It's healing."

"Callie, I'm so sorry." Damon whispers as Callie swallows his blood and stares into his eyes.

...

Caroline is in her pajamas and is getting ready for bed when she hears a noise behind her. She turns around to see Matt climbing into her bedroom through the window.

"Hey" Matt says.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"Your window was open." Matt states jokingly, "I thought you should know."

"Not funny." Caroline replies.

"Earlier today, I lied." Matt explains.

"About?" Caroline asks.

"About being in bed with you." Matt continues, "We cuddled and it creeped me out."

"It creeped you out?" Caroline questions, "I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night."

"It's just that...I don't like you." Matt states, "I never have, but...it was nice."

"What?" Caroline asks.

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice." Matt answers, "And so, I was thinking about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you."

"Well, thank you,cause I love being a charity case." Caroline replies sarcastically, "You can leave now."

"No, because I know..." Matt says honestly, "With Vicki gone and my mom off with...Pete whoever, it's just me,so...I know."

Caroline looks into his eyes and sighs as she softens at his truthful confession.

"My mom is out working late again," Caroline exclaims, "You could stay if you wanted?"

"That sounds nice." Matt replies as Caroline runs off to grab some snacks.

...

Bonnie is standing by Elena's car looking shaken as Elena and Callie walk over.

"I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me?" Bonnie asks looking scared, "He attacked me, and...his face was like..."

"How do you feel?" Elena asks as she looks at her sister, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Callie sighs as she rubs her neck.

"It's just this blood..." Bonnie looks at them, "I don't..."

Stefan walks over and joins them as Bonnie takes a step back in fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan states calmly.

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie questions.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Elena replies as she looks at her sister and they help her into the car, "Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on.."

Bonnie nods as she gets into the car and Callie follows behind her to comfort her.

"Is Callie in danger of becoming...?" Elena asks as she walks back to Stefan.

"No, she has to die with Damon's blood in her system," Stefan explains, "So keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine."

"I'm gonna tell Bonnie the truth." Elena states, "She's so ruffled up at the moment."

"You sure?" Stefan asks.

"I can trust her." Elena replies, "I need someone other than you and Callie to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret."

"Shouldn't have to." Stefan adds.

"You helped save her life." Elena sighs, "I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that ...I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this."

She steps forward and holds his hand.

"I can't. I have to leave, Elena." Stefan replies, "Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What? No...I know you think you're protecting me but..." Elena says.

"I have to..." Stefan states, "Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go Stefan. Please..." Elena begs as she starts to cry, "You don't have to. This is your home. Please don't go."

"Good-bye Elena." Stefan tells her as he kisses her hand before letting it go and walking away.

"You're just gonna walk away?" Elena calls out after him, "Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan?!"

Stefan walks through the woods until he comes across his brother. Damon is sitting on a log deep in thought about his actions that night.

"Katherine never compelled me." Damon exclaims truthfully, "I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me."

"Callie is fine," Stefan tells him, "Elena is taking her and Bonnie home to look after them.

Damon nods to let his brother know he understands as he looks down at the ground and sighs.

"It was the most incredible thing I've ever tasted," he states, "I'll leave now."

...

Callie is fast asleep in her bedroom as Elena sits Bonnie down is her own room and slowly explains everything from the beginning. Bonnie starts to cry as what Elena says starts to sink in, and Elena can't help but sob her eyes out at the relief of finally being able to tell her best friend.

They hug and comfort one another gently as they talk all night and get everything out in the open again.

...

Jenna is sitting in the lounge room as the doorbell rings. She gets up to answer the door.

"Hello Jenna." Logan greets as he stands on her doorstep.

"Logan..." Jenna states as she looks at him in shock.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Logan asks as he looks around the house.


	10. S01E10

**Okay, so here's the next one! Yay!**

**I've been busy writing away so the next few chapters could contentiously be released. (No more waiting forever!)**

**At least not for a while, I hope.**

**So I've also been planning more into the seasons, incorporating more TB character, big dramatic events, the Originals, blah, blah... and I promise you all there will me many more crossovers as we continue ;)**

**So whatever. Read on! Please follow or favorite if you enjoy the story, and review if you have something you want to say.**

**See you all sooooooon! :D**

**Chapter 19**

Season 1, Episode 10 'The Turning Point'

Logan Fell is standing outside on the porch. Jenna is talking to him from inside the front doorway.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asks as she crosses her arms.

"I missed you." Logan exclaims, "I was out of town. I...I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in." Jenna replies, "Forget it."

"Come on, Jenna." Logan smiles, "It's me."

"The answer's no." Jenna states firmly.

"I know you." Logan says confidently, "You're always one step from a _"maybe"_, a tiny nudge to _"yes"_."

"You just pointed out that I have no self-control." Jenna replies, "Clever strategy!"

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. Logan groans in frustration as he walks to the edge of the porch and sniffs the air. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage and walks down the porch steps, towards the man.

"Evening." Logan greets.

The man gives him a polite wave and quickly walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave as he takes a deep breath and walks down the street. Suddenly, a car drives around the corner and slows down as it passes him. Logan turns around and looks at the car as the driver's door opens and Sam Merlotte gets out. Sam stares at him as he walks towards him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face him again.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell." Sam says as he recognizes him, "I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from the news recently."

"I took some time off." Logan replies.

"I noticed." Sam adds, "I'm Sam."

Sam offers his hand out as Logan shakes it.

"Hey you know something, Sam?" Logan asks.

"No, what?" Sam asks.

Logan's eyes start to grow darker as he opens his mouth and pops his fangs out. He takes a step forward to attack Sam as Sam turns around and starts unbuttoning his shirt as he runs down the street, instantly transforms into a eagle as he flies away into the sky.

...

Callie wakes up the next morning as the sun streams into her bedroom and fills her room with a warm glowing light. She opens her eyes and stretches as she gets out of bed and wanders over to the bathroom.

She looks at herself in the mirror as she takes a deep breath and turns her head to check her neck. It's completely healed as her fingers brush against her skin.

Flashback race through her head of the night before. Damon rushing towards her, fangs bared to kill. The feeling as his teeth pierced her skin and his mouth brushed against her neck as he sucked the blood from her body. The stars in the sky slowly fading darker as she slipped out of consciousness. The next thing she remembered was waking up in Damon's arms as he held her closely and pressed his wrist against her mouth.

She blinks rapidly as the images disappear from her head. Leaving her back in the bathroom, in front of the mirror with only her reflection.

Callie walks over to the shower and turns it on as it bursts to life and starts steaming up the room. She slowly undresses, leaving her pajamas on the floor as she checks her body for and bruises or marks. Again there is nothing, from the look of it she is healed and without a single scratch.

She steps into the shower and pulls her head underneath the hot water. Letting the warmth flow over her as it trickles from her head all the way down her body, taking away all the stress and strains with it as it runs down the plughole.

She hears the door open slightly. _"That's weird,"_ she thought to herself, _"I thought I locked the door."_

"I'm in here!" Callie calls out from the water's warm grasp.

When she hears no reply, she shrugs and closes her eyes as she turns around and stands underneath the shower head.

Once again, she hears a noise behind her, and as she turns around to see what it is she suddenly feels two hands at her waist. A body steps into the shower beside her and joins her as she opens her eyes and wipes the water out of her vision to see who it is.

She takes a deep breath and looks down at the hands at her waist. They're a male's hands, perfectly sculpted; almost like a male model, with long slender fingers that wrapped tightly around her body.

The perfect hands then went into his wrists, she raised her eyes and saw his muscular arms, ending at his rounded shoulders and up to his neck until she finally reached his head.

"Damon?!" Callie exclaims as she blinks and stares at him standing stark naked in front of her in disbelief.

She opens her mouth and steps back, breaking the contact of his hands on her waist as he steps closer and smiles.

"What are you do..." Callie begins to ask as Damon raises his hand as places his finger to her lips, stopping her mid sentence and she stares at him in awe.

"You don't have to pretend anymore Callie," Damon says as he steps closer.

"P...Pretend about what?" Callie asks as he wraps his arms around her waist and brings their wet, naked bodies together.

Their faces are extremely close and they stare into each others eyes. Callie can feel her heartbeat quicken as she breathes heavily at his sudden close proximity.

"About what you want." Damon answers as he gazes deeply into her blue eyes.

He brings his lips closer to hers until they lightly brush past each other as Callie closes her eyes before he slowly starts planting tiny kisses down her jawline until he reaches the small of her neck.

He pulls his head back as his face transforms, the veins around his eyes turn dark as his eyes become black. His fangs pop out and he plunges his head deep into Callie's neck, biting through her skin and sucking at the deep red blood that runs from her neck wound.

Callie opens her eyes as she tries to scream, but nothing comes out. She looks down and sees the blood mixing with the hot water as it flowed over their bodies and down the drain. She can feel the life draining from her body as Damon continues to suck on her bleeding wound, unable to stop himself as he holds her tightly.

She tries to fight but can only manage to weakly raise her arms as she slowly falls into the darkness and lets it take her away.

Callie suddenly wakes up with her mouth open like she's about to scream and her sheets in a crumpled mess at the bottom of her bed. She takes a deep breath to steady her breathing as she sits up in her bed and stares at her room around her. She looks down at her hands before quickly feeling her neck for any wound. Her fingers find nothing so she quickly jumps out of bed and checks in the mirror. Sighing with relief when it shows everything is fine.

She looks out the window as she remembers the detail of her dream so vividly.

_"It was all so real" _she thinks to herself as she brings her fingers to her lips and remembers Damon's gentle touch all over her body. She can almost feel the warm spots of where his hands had been only moments earlier.

"Just a dream." Callie told herself firmly as she shakes her head and walks over to her closet to get ready for the day.

...

Jeremy is up and in his bedroom as he reads his ancestor, Johnathon Gilbert's journal.

_"__I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death." _

Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out an box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal.

Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door.

Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena exclaims as she enters the kitchen.

"You're kidding right?" Callie replies from the kitchen table.

"Nope. But don't say a word." Elena shakes her head, "The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major." Jenna reminded them, "Check that"

Elena pulls out her phone and checks for any messages.

"You and Stefan?" Jenna asks, "Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter." Elena explains as she puts her phone away and grabs her jacket, "He's leaving, moving away."

"Where is he going?" Callie questions as she buttons up her coat.

"I've stopped asking questions." Elena replies, "The answers get scary."

Elena opens the front door and they all walk out of the house.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna sighs as she closes the door behind her.

"Logan?" Elena asks as they walk out to the front yard.

"He's back." Jenna explains, "I didn't let him pass the front door.

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Callie states as she follows.

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna adds.

"Three strike rule, Jenna." Elena exclaims.

"You're not even aloud to watch the news." Callie looks at her Aunt.

"Exactly." Jenna sighs, "No more Logan "Scum" Fell."

"Gone for goo..." Callie stops as she recognizes the car parked in her street.

"Hey, isn't that Sam's car?" Elena asks as she spots what her sister is staring at.

"Umm.. yeah I think it is." Jenna answers as she looks down the street.

"What's it doing parked there?" Elena questions.

"I don't know." Callie replies as she spots the clothes in the middle of the street, "I have to find Sam."

"But what about school?" Elena asks as her sister swiftly walk to her car and unlocks it.

"I'll be there in time." Callie answers as she gets inside and drives down the street.

Elena turns to looks at Jenna and shrug as her Aunt gives her a stern look.

...

At the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan walks into the living room where Damon is staring out the window.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know..." Damon shrugs as he turns around, "London, maybe. See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan states.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." Damon replies as he walks over to his brother, "So, where are we goin'?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere." Stefan explains, "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together." Damon exclaims, "We could try out for _"The Amazing Race"_."

"Mmmm, that's funny..." Stefan replies without a smile, 'Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Damon and Stefan glance at the door and back at each other. Stefan leaves the living room and opens the front door. Liz Forbes is standing on the doorstep in her sheriff's uniform.

"Hey Sheriff." Stefan greets.

"I'm here to see Damon." she replies.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Stefan replies as Damon appears at the doorway.

"Sheriff." Damon exclaims warmly, "What a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Sheriff Forbes explains.

"Come in." Damon offers as he opens the door for her.

Liz enters the house. Damon shuts the door behind her and leads Liz out into the back courtyard as Stefan returns to the living room.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy." Damon states as he shuts the door behind him, "Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." She replies.

"So, what do you need?" Damon asks.

"There's been another attack." Sheriff Forbes explains, "A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry... I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I..." he steps forward and lowers his voice to a whisper, "Staked the blond one."

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone." She continues, "Or multiple someones. I don't know."

Inside the house, Stefan uses his vamp hearing to listen in to Liz and Damon's conversation.

"The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them." Sheriff Forbes adds, "The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asks.

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire." She replies, "We were hoping you could tell us."

...

Callie pulls up at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and parks her car as she hurries to enter. She walks inside as the Grill is running as usual, she rushes past everyone and head out the back.

"Hey Cal!" Lafayette greets her warmly as she enters the kitchen. "How you been girl?"

"Hey Lafayette, have you seen Sam today?" Callie asks.

"Ooh, why all the rush?" He questions as he stirs the pots on the stove, "Yeah he out back, I think."

"Thanks." Callie replies as she quickly heads out the back door and over to his small unit behind the Grill.

She knocks loudly on the front door as she tries the doorknob. It turns as the door opens and Callie steps inside.

"Hello?" Callie calls out as she peers into the dark lounge room around her, "Sam?"

She walks through the room as she reaches another doorway, she turns and walks into his bedroom, where Sam is fast asleep on top of his bed, stark naked and covered in dirt and leaves.

"Sam?!" Callie exclaims in shock, "Holy shit."

He doesn't move an inch, just continues to snore and drool all over his bed in his peaceful slumber.

Callie cautiously steps forward as she gently pokes his back, he twitches and turns over but remains asleep.

"Damn it Sam." Callie whispers at him in frustration as she pokes him a little harder.

"Fucking wake up!" Callie shouts as she slaps his back hard and steps back.

Sam lurches awake as he sits up and looks at his surroundings, taking a deep sigh of relief as he recognizes his bedroom, before noticing Callie in his room as he scrambles to find his jeans to get into.

Callie quickly covers her eyes with her hands and spins around to give him some privacy.

"I didn't see anything." Callie states as Sam puts on his trousers and searches for a t-shirt.

"Jesus-fucking-H-Christ Callie!" Sam exclaims in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to check that you were okay?!" Callie answers as she turns back around and glares at him.

"What would make you think I wasn't?" Sam asks.

"Uh...I found your car parked on my street." Callie explains, "I got worried."

"Oh..umm, yeah I was a little hammered last night," Sam quickly replies, "'I decided to leave the car and walk the rest of the way home. Must have dozed off on the way somewhere."

"And what decided to strip naked?!" Callie states.

"Uh...I can't remember much." Sam adds, "Must have seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Ha, I can see that," Callie says as she steps forward and removes a leaf from his hair, "I'm just glad to know your alright."

"It's not like you to worry about such a thing." Sam exclaims suspiciously, "Should I be asking about you?"

"I'm.." Callie starts to say.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sam sighs, "You're fine."

"Well maybe I am." Callie replies as she walks to the door to leave.

...

Elena and Bonnie are walking down the halls of Mystic Fall High School as Callie runs up from behind and joins them. They see Caroline and Matt talking happily together.

"Did I miss something?" Callie asks as she watches Caroline and Matt talk happily together.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie explains.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Callie adds.

Caroline and Matt walk away into their classroom together.

"She needs someone nice like him," Bonnie replies, "As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon."

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asks honestly.

"I'm freaked out... Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now." Bonnie explains, "But I'm also grateful."

"Hmm?" Elena looks at her friend with an puzzled expression.

"To Callie," Bonnie states, "She almost died to save my life, and Stefan of course… Have you seen him?"

Elena looks awkwardly at her sister who avoids her gaze as she opens her locker and pets her bag away.

"Not since he told me he was leaving." Elena answers, "For all I know, he's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Callie states.

"Yes, he would." Elena says as she gets her books from her locker, "He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asks.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go." Elena replies, "If I ask again, I'm being selfish... It is what it is."

"Nothing wrong with being selfish every now and then." Callie states.

Elena closes her locker as they start to walk down the hallway together.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie says hopefully.

Elena stops and looks at Bonnie, as they both stop behind her.

"What?" Elena asks, "Why?"

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie continues.

Suddenly, a banner falls down on them that says 'The Promise of your Future.'

"Did you just…?" Callie asks.

"No, I swear." Bonnie replies as Elena hits the banner out of her way and storms off to her class.

"Shit." Callie mutters as she watches Bonnie hurry off after Elena to try and make amends.

...

Damon and Liz are at the front door. Stefan is sitting in the living room, still listening to them.

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon opens the door for her.

"Let me know what you come up with." Sheriff Forbes replies.

"Absolutely." Damon nods.

Liz leaves the house as Damon shuts the front door. Stefan gets up and vamp speeds over to Damon. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan accuses him, "You killed somebody?"

"Get off of me." Damon replies as he pushes his brother off him, "A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it, and C- There's must be another vampire in town.

"That's impossible." Stefan states.

"Obviously not." Damon answers.

Damon turns around and starts walking into the living room.

"Then, who could it be?" Stefan asks as he follows, "Do you think they could have picked up on Callie's scent?"

"Ah, what do we care?" Damon exclaims, "We're leaving anyway, right?"

"No, we can't leave now and you know that." Stefan replies, "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon says as he grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

Stefan is left standing by himself in the huge house looking conflicted at the situation.

...

Callie and Elena and walking out the front of school together after classes.

"I told you I'm fine, Elena." Callie reassures her sister.

"Are you sure?" Elena asks, "You nearly died. It's okay if you're not."

"And now I'm healed." Callie answers, "Good as new."

Elena continues to walk forward but stops abruptly when she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table. She is shocked.]

"Hi. Stefan greets them as he stands up, "We need to talk."

Elena nods, understandingly.

"I should probably go..." Callie says as she takes a step back.

"No, you too Callie." Stefan replies, "You need to know as well."

Callie gives her sister a look before returning back and standing next to her sister.

...

Tyler and Matt are playing basketball.

"So, what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler asks.

"Nothings up." Matt shrugs.

"I saw you two in the hall today." Tyler exclaims, "Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that."

"No, it's not like that." Matt replies.

"Never is." Tyler adds, "Until you become _"we"_ people."

Tyler shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball.

" "We" people?" Matt asks curiously.

"Yeah," Tyler explains, "_"we can't make it to the party"; "we'll never miss a game"; "we don't like the color red"."_

"We hung out, like, twice." Matt answers as he shoots the ball an scores.

"Like I said, _"we."" _Tyler repeats as he catches the ball and looks at his friend, "I'm so glad I'm not a _"we"_ person anymore."

...

Elena, Callie and Stefan are sitting together on a table as he explains.

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" Callie ask.

"None." Stefan shakes his head, "But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message."

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena questions.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon," Stefan replies, "But he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me."

"So what are you gonna do?" Callie asks.

"Damon is tracking them right now." Stefan answers as he gets to his feet and stares at Elena, "Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

Elena nods and stands up as well.

"When I saw you, I..." Elena states, "I thought you were coming to say goodbye."

"Not yet." Stefan replies.

...

Jeremy is in the living room, sitting on the couch and sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch.

"Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asks as he shows her the sketch.

Jenna stops and stares the the drawing.

"Creepy." she comments.

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800's. He's kind of a freak show." Jeremy explains, "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…"

"Yeah, he was a writer…" Jenna exclaims, "short stories, horror stuff."

"Oh, he wrote fiction?" Jeremy asks, "Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk."

Jenna gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf.

"Well, he _was_ a Gilbert," Jenna replies, "He was probably a little bit of both."

Jeremy smiles as Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.

...

Caroline is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass as she stands outside an old warehouse.

"So what do I do now?" Caroline asks in the phone.

"Just wait." Damon replies from the other end, "I'll be there in minute."

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." Caroline states.

Suddenly, Damon appears behind Caroline as she steps back in shock.

"You can give me that." Damon holds out his hand as Caroline give him the compass.

"So, why did you need me to do this?" Caroline questions.

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon rolls his eyes.

"Can I go now?" Caroline sighs, "This has blown, like, half of my day."

"You do that." Damon states as he takes a step towards her a looks deep into her eyes as his pupils grow larger.

"Get in your car." he compels her, "Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

"Okay." Caroline smiles as her memory is wiped yet again, "Bye now."

"Bye." Damon waves as she quickly walks off and leaves him.

Damon turns around to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door as he slowly enters the building. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the badly lit warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell appears around a corner with his gun pointed at him as he shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor as Logan approaches him with the gun still pointed directly at him.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets," Logan warns him, "So nothing funky."

He circles around Damon, holding out the gun.

"You don't wanna do this," Damon groans as he lays on the ground, "Trust me."

Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder as he screams in pain.

"That's what you get." Logan says.

"For what?" Damon asks.

"You made me like this." Logan states as he crouches down beside him.

"I killed you." Damon spits out angrily, "I didn't turn you."

Damon pries a bullet out from his chest and holds it up t his face to examine it.

"See I know what you and your brother are." Logan explains, "I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first." Damon interrupts as he pulls out another bullet from his body, 'Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it!" Logan yells, "Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway four. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon replies as he prys a bullet out of his leg, "Ow."

"You bit me." Logan says angrily.

"Damn it." Damon curses as he exams the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg

"It had to be you." Logan continues.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die." Damon explains, "I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

Damon groans and falls back onto the floor.

"Who?" Logan questions.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon says in frustration.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bunt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process." Logan exclaims, "You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in." Damon adds as he sits up and pulls another bullet from his abdomen.

"I know." Logan replies, "I live alone."

"Ah," Damon chuckles softly, "that sucks."

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan continues.

"It could be worse." Damon shrugs.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing," Logan smiles like a maniac, "And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon replies.

"And what about that smell in town?" Logan continues, "Where does it come from? It makes me ravenous."

Logan gets to his feet and stands up.

"Wait a minute." Damon states as he quickly changes the subject, "Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired." Logan sighs, "But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there."

Logan uses his gun to point over to a cage which is full of head human bodies.

"You're kidding." Damon comments as he looks over a sees them.

"They're just piling up!" Logan yells, "But I'm really looking for the source of that smell."

...

At Mystic Fall High School, the career fair is in full swing. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform as Richard Lockwood walks up next to her.

"So what do we know?" Mr. Lockwood asks.

"Nothing new to report yet." Sheriff Forbes explains as he groans, "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

"What extra precautions can we take?" he asks.

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place," Sheriff Forbes says, "And for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are."

...

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler. Tyler looks up.

"What do you want?" Tyler asks defensively.

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here." Jeremy replies as he walks over, "Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you."

"Go to hell." Tyler states as he walks off.

Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it.

...

Elena spots Matt as she walks over.

"Still wanna be an astronaut?" she asks as she joins him.

"I can't believe you remember that." Matt replies.

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head." Elena smiles as she looks at him.

"I was eight." Matt states.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"I've had it easier. You?" Matt looks at her, "I heard some things. So it's true that you and Stefan…"

Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena.

"Yeah, it is." Elena nods.

Caroline quickly leaves the room, clearly upset.

"What about you, Matt Donovan?" Elena asks, "I heard about Caroline."

"Aw, man, not you too." Matt sighs, "We're friends. It's not a big deal."

"No?" Elena looks up at him, skeptically.

"No." Matt shakes his head as they stare at each other for a moment.

Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway talking to Callie. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.

...

Callie is standing against the doorway of the Career Day Expo as Stefan walks over and joins her.

"Any new on the rogue vampire?" Callie asks.

"Nothing yet." Stefan shakes his head as he watches Elena talk to Matt, "It's better this way."

"Oh, that?" Callie replies as she spots what he's looking at, "They're just talking about childhood dreams of the future."

"How do you know that?" Stefan questions.

"Oh, umm...Just a guess." Callie shrugs.

"So what do you want to be when your older?" Stefan asks.

"The only thing I've ever wanted to do." Callie answers, "Be a musician and live the rock 'n' roll lifestyle."

"I've never actually heard you play?" Stefan replies curiously.

"Well my parents got me my first guitar and encouraged me to pursue music. Dad always had big dreams that I would make it in the industry." Callie explains, "But, after they died...I just haven't been the same I guess."

Stefan looks down at the ground and thinks about what she had just told him.

"Stefan, can I ask you a question?" Callie asks as he looks up into her eyes.

"Sure." Stefan replies.

"I...umm, I've...I've kinda been having some strange dreams lately." Callie explains, " since Damon bit me."

"Oh, yeah...uh, that's normal." Stefan answers awkwardly, "Should go away as his blood leaves your system."

"What's happening?" Callie questions.

"It's just something that happens when vampire's and human's swap blood," Stefan explains, "They somehow become attracted to one another, but it's only temporary. Just stay away from him until it's gone."

"Oh right." Callie replies.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks, "After everything happening and all."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Callie nods.

"You're doing well, Callie." Stefan states warmly.

"Can you keep this just between us thought?" Callie asks, "I don't want to freak out my sister over nothing."

"Understood." Stefan nods as he smiles at her.

...

Logan sits next to Damon is the middle of the warehouse as they continue to talk.

"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan asks, "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna fuck her and be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her." Damon explains, "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Logan states as Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand, "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journal's."

"The journal's?" Damon asks.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids." Logan exclaims, "Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon questions.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asks again.

"Who turned you?" Damon questions as he raises his voice.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan replies as he gets to his feet and points the gun at Damon.

"Then you'll never know." Damon stands up as well, "You're not answering my question."

"You first!" Logan yells.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon states.

"I have things to do, people to kill." Logan says as he points the gun at Damon, "I have to find that smell. Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan shoots Damon directly in the abdomen a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan quickly exits the warehouse.

...

Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other.

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." Elena states, "You're looking out for me and Callie."

"Hope that's okay." Stefan replies.

Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her.

"You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened," Stefan explains, "but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..."

"The blood." Elena finishes.

"Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though." Stefan continues.

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asks.

"No, I...I loved it all. I just..." Stefan answers, "I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happen?" Elena questions.

"Few years, usually." Stefan shrugs, "Sometimes shorter."

"And you always left?" Elena looks up at him.

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan explains as Elena looks away, "So, what about...what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan." Elena replies looking frustrated, "Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in."

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it." Stefan states.

"You can't, I get it." Elena rolls her eyes, "I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go."

Jenna walks into the room and approaches Elena and Stefan.

"Hide me." Jenna whispers as he stands behind them.

"What's going on?" Elena asks.

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna sighs.

"Logan's here." Elena replies.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan questions looking surprised.

...

Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and smiles and waves. Elena walks out into the hallway to talk to Stefan.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asks.

Logan walks up and approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan questions.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna replies.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan suggests and he gives Elena a look and nods to the doorway.

"Let's go." Elena states as she grabs Jenna's hand and quickly leads her out of the door.

Logan and Stefan watch them leave before they turn to face one another again.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing." Logan replies, "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of." Stefan answers.

"But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way." Logan states, "You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asks angrily.

"I do." Logan nods.

"You can't." Stefan relies furiously, "Don't ever threaten me again."

Stefan walks past Logan as he leaves the room.

...

Elena and Jenna stop in another part of the school, as Elena turns and faces Jenna.

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asks.

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes." Jenna answers.

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act?" Elena questions, "What did he say?"

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual." Jenna explains, "He kept trying to convince me to let him in."

Elena realizes that the new vampire in town i\must be Logan Fell as she understands the danger it presents.

'Okay, listen to me very carefully." Elena tells her and she looks into her eyes, "Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever."

Jenna nods as Alaric walks over and joins the pair.

"Hey Elena." He greets before turning to her aunt, "Jenna."

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena replies.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric says as he looks at Jenna with a smile.

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna jokes as he laughs in reply.

"Okay, umm, excuse me." Elena states as she rushes off.

She leaves Jenna and Alaric to talk as she walks into the hallway and spots Callie who quickly joins her.

"Elena, oh thank God." Callie sighs as she sees her, "What's happening? I saw Logan Fell?!"

"I know, he's a vampire." Elena whispers, "Stay as far away from him as you can okay?"

"Where's Stefan?" Callie asks.

"I don't know." Elena shrugs as she looks around, "I'm going to find him."

"I'm coming with you." Callie states as Elena glares at her, "What? I'm not leaving you alone?"

"Fine." Elena sighs as she walks down the hallway. She knew how stubborn her sister could be and now was not the time for a sibling fight.

...

Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who is back at the Salvatore house.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again," Damon states angrily, "I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."

Elena and Callie exits the school and look around for Stefan. Stefan sees them but doesn't acknowledge them.

"What happened?" Stefan asks into the phone, "Are you okay?"

Elena spots Stefan leaning against the railing and she starts to walk over, followed by Callie.

"No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed. I was shot." Damon explains as he stands in front of the mirror and takes his shirt off, "Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

"Well, there's no need." Stefan answers, "He's here at the school."

"You're kidding me." Damon replies, "Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd." Stefan states.

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon adds as he hangs up.

Stefan puts his phone away as he turns around to face Elena and Callie.

"So... Anything you'd like to share?" Elena asks as she crosses her arms and stands in front of him.

...

Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair.

"What are you doing?" Liz asks.

"Following my future." Caroline states excitedly as they approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner, "There it is."

"Broadcast journalism?" Liz questions as she looks at her skeptically.

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Caroline confirms, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper." Liz replies.

Caroline's face drops as she storms out angrily without another word. Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

"Liz." Logan greets as she stops and turns to face him.

"Logan." She steps back and starts to pull out her gun.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave?" Logan teases confidently, "Cover up my death."

"I didn't have a choice." Liz replies.

"You fucking bitch! I died for you, for this town." Logan yells furiously, "You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt."

"You knew what you were getting into." Liz states firmly.

"I was one of you." Logan continues.

"And now you're one of them." Liz adds.

Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear.

"Watch your back, Sheriff." he whispers as he smiles and finally leaves.

...

In the school hall, Jeremy approaches Tyler.

"I didn't know you drew." Jeremy exclaims, "Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing."

"Woah, whoa, what are you doing?" Tyler asks.

"Well, it's just something else we have in common." Jeremy replies.

"What's the other thing? Callie? Vicki?" Tyler questions angrily, "Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them.

Suddenly Jeremy swings his arms out to punch Tyler as he pushes back and they start to fight. Mayor Lockwood and Alaric rush in to separate the two boys as they continue to try and punch one another on the ground.

"Alright, work it out, tough guy." Alaric shouts as he grabs Jeremy and hauls his away from Tyler.

"You two, follow me." Mr. Lockwood orders as he walks out the door.

Jeremy and Tyler start to walk towards the doors.

"Excuse me, Mayor," Alaric speaks up as they all stop and turn around to face him, "Where are you taking them?"

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" Mr. Lockwood replies as he continues out of the room, "Come on."

...

Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone.

"Bonnie, where are you?" Caroline speaks into her phone, "I'm ready to go. I'll be outside."

She hangs up and puts her phone away as Logan pulls up in an SUV.

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" Logan offers causally.

"Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel nine, is that you?" Caroline gasps sarcastically.

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes." Logan replies, "Don't mock me."

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." Caroline explains.

"It's not a problem, really." Logan says with a smile, "It's on my way."

"Okay." Caroline agrees as she walks to the car and gets inside.

Matt is nearby and looks over just to see her getting into a van with Logan Fell.

"You know, this is fate." Caroline states excitedly.

"And why is that?" Logan asks as he drives away.

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism." Caroline exclaims," So can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Anything you want." Logan answers, "But first, buckle up."

"Okay." Caroline reaches around for her seat belt when Logan slams her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

...

Stefan, Callie and Elena are walking down the hallway, as Matt passes them in the opposite direction.

"Hey." he nods.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt answers as he walks away.

Elena turns to look at Callie and Stefan. Stefan swiftly starts to walk away.

"Stay here." he says.

Elena watches him leave as Callie joins her and they hold hands.

...

Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area.

"Okay, let's get this out of your system." he orders as they stop underneath a streetlight, "Go ahead. Fight."

"You want us to what?" Jeremy asks is disbelief.

"I'm not gonna fight him, Dad." Tyler states.

"Yeah, I don't think so, sir." Jeremy adds as he starts to walk away, but the Mayor stands in his way and blocks him.

"You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on." Mr. Lockwood shouts angrily "Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight."

Alaric walks out the back entrance and sees the group of men.

"Come on, Dad." Tyler groans.

"That's not gonna happen." Jeremy shakes his head.

"I said fight!" Mr. Lockwood shouts.

Tyler tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy. Alaric approaches them.

"Whoa. What's going on out here?" Alaric asks as he walks over and joins them.

"Just letting these two kids work it out." Mr. Lockwood explains, "We're good here. Go back inside."

"I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question." Alaric replies, "What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Mr. Lockwood walks towards him, "Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a complete fucking asshole." Alaric states as they stare each other down.

Jeremy smirks as Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." Mr. Lockwood snaps his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out." Alaric explains, "You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself." Mr. Lockwood warns him as he looks over at his son, Tyler starts walking away as his Dad follows.

"Okay." Alaric sighs as he looks at Jeremy, who is trying to contain the smile from seeing the Mayor get his own back.

"You all right?" Alaric asks.

"Yeah." Jeremy nods as he smirks.

...

Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Where are you?" she asks worriedly.

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism." Logan states, "I think it's important to foster young minds."

"What do you want?" Sheriff Forbes questions.

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan explains with a smile.

Logan stops at an intersection. Suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up as Damon comes out of the woods, pointing a gun at him as he presses the trigger and shoots Logan who falls to the pavement in pain.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon states as he nods to his brother, "Get her out of here."

Stefan rushes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline.

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?" Sheriff Forbes' voice calls out from his car where his phone is sitting on the seat.

Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.

"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon." he speaks into the phone.

"Where is Caroline?" She asks.

Stefan grabs Caroline and vamp speeds out of the area.

"She's okay." Damon sighs, "I'm on Elm Street."

Damon hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron.

"Gonna try this one more time." Damon says as he swings the tire iron violently, "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan replies.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Damon states as he holds it back for another swing, "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?!" Logan asks in a panic.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead." Damon answers, "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan shouts.

"Oh, well." Damon shrugs, "You're screwed."

Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

'Wait, wait! I do know." Logan yells as he shuts his eyes and hols his hands out in surrender.

"You're lying." Damon states angrily.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan quickly asks.

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon warns.

"I'm not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you." Logan explains, "Meet me at the old church."

Sirens starts to bellow in the distance as to warn them that the police were on their way.

"Take me down. Make it look real." Damon whispers urgently, "Make it look real!"

Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off as Sheriff Forbes arrives and gets out of her car.

"Where is she?" she asks.

"She's okay. My brother's taken her home." Damon explains looking innocent, "I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

...

Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena and Callie. Elena is speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she sees Stefan. She nudges to her sister as they walk down the hallway to meet him.

"Caroline?" Callie asks worriedly

"She's okay. I took her home." Stefan explains, "She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else."

"Where's Logan?" Callie questions.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan states.

"As in…?" Elena asks as he nods in reply.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan tries to explain, "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." Elena replies, "Come on. I'll...uh, I'll give you a ride."

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan states.

"I know." Elena states as she pulls out her car keys.

"All right." Stefan sighs, "That would be nice."

"See you." Callie calls out as she watches them leave together.

...

Callie walks outside and spots Tyler sitting by himself against the wall as he stares into the sky.

"Hey." she calls out as she approaches him.

"What do you want?" Tyler asks as she sits down beside him.

"I don't know. I, uh, I heard about your fight with Jeremy tonight," Callie explains, "I know how your Dad can be sometimes. I just thought you might want to talk?"

"I don't want to talk." Tyler replies coldly, "Especially not to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Callie asks taken aback.

"Exactly what it mean." Tyler continues, "Where have you been the last few weeks?"

"I know I've been through stuff, but I'm sorry if you feel like you can't talk to me anymore Tyler." Callie states.

"Yeah, well...that's it, you haven't been around lately." Tyler answers as he gets to his feet, "I don't need you anymore."

"What's your problem?" Callie asks looking angry and hurt.

"Look, I don't need your pity." Tyler replies.

"Seriously, you don't have to be like this." Callie exclaims, "You don't."

"Just go." Tyler adds as he looks away.

"I..I don't get you." Callie replies as she starts to walk away, "Not anymore."

"Callie." Tyler calls out as he watches her leave, "Wait!"

But she's already left as Tyler sits back down on the wall and looks at the full moon in the night sky.

...

Elena pulls up in front of the Salvatore boarding house as she turns off the car and they both remain seated.

"What I said before about you leaving." Elena states, "It was harsh."

"No, no. You had every right." Stefan replies.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer." Elena explains, "My mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it."

"This is different." Stefan adds.

"It doesn't make it any less painful." Elena replies.

"I know that it's...that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." Stefan says as he looks into her eyes.

He opens the door and gets out of the car as he walks to the front door. Elena remains in the car for a moment, but eventually gets out.

"No." Elena states as Stefan stops in his tracks, "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want... Stefan, I love you."

Stefan still has his back towards Elena as she waits for a moment, tears sparkling in her eyes, afraid that Stefan will walk away.

After a moment, he finally turns around with tears in his eyes and quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. The two continue to kiss as they make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss until they reach his bedroom.

Suddenly, Stefan feels his eyes changing and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. He finally pulls away and turns around so Elena cannot see his face transform. Elena tries to pull him back to face her.

"Don't." Elena states as he hols onto his face.

"Elena, I can't..." Stefan sighs as he can feel the blood rush to his eyes as they grew darker.

"Yes, you can." Elena replies as she tries to pull his face back, "Don't hide from me."

Stefan turns around and faces her as Elena still has her hand on his cheek. She looks at his red eyes as the veins turn black and swell. Elena looks at him with no fear as she gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him. When she looks up at him, Stefan's face has become normal again. She smiles and takes Stefan's hand as she leads him over to his huge bed in his bedroom where they slowly begin removing each other's clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with intense passion. Their hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck. Elena's face shows nothing but pleasure as the two have sex for the first time.

...

It's still night time as Logan exits the warehouse and looks around. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him as he turns around to investigate but when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is there blocking his way as Logan takes a step back.

"Who are you?" Logan asks.

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric answers.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan questions staring at him.

"No, I came on my own." Alaric replies.

"Ah, I get it." Logan sighs as he relaxes, "Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way... Here I am." Alaric shrugs.

"What do you want?" Logan asks curiously.

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best." Alaric explains, "I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Logan replies with a smile, "Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric states.

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan adds.

"How's that?" Alaric asks as Logan turns his back to him.

"Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan answers as his face starts to transform and his fangs pop out.

Logan spins back around and vamp speeds forward to attack him, but Alaric pulls out the hidden dagger inside his sleeve and plunges it into Logan's chest as he comes towards him.

Logan falls to the ground as the wooden dagger pierces into his heart and kills him, his body slowly turning grey as the veins absorb all the liquids inside.

Alaric steps back and looks at Logan's dead body before he turns and quickly leaves the scene.

...

Tyler is leaning against Matt's truck, as Matt walks over.

"I need a ride." Tyler states as he stands at the car.

"Sure." Matt answers as he walks to the driver's door before stopping, "Look, I like Caroline. She's got this thing….this way about her….and I like her okay? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about."

"Okay." Tyler replies.

"So stop your little bromance bitch act." Matt adds.

"Okay." Tyler repeats calmly as he gets inside the car.

Matt opens his door and enters the car as he looks at his friend, who was acting weirdly okay at the moment.

...

Caroline is fast asleep curled up in her bed as her mom strokes her hair as she watches her sleep.

Suddenly Liz's phone goes off and she quietly leaves the room to answer it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sheriff Forbes relies as she hangs up and closes the door as she creeps downstairs.

...

Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair as they lay in his bed together. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms

"I've never been in your room before." Elena exclaims happily.

"Hmm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan replies.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" she asks.

"It's the only place that…that has remained constant." he explains, "This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to."

Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest as he kisses her gently on the top of her head.

"A lot of memories." Elena adds as she looks up at him and he kisses her forehead,

"Yep." Stefan nods, "Are you thirsty or anything?"

"A little. You?" Elena answers before she stops herself, "Oh..."

"I'm fine." Stefan chuckles as he gets out of bed, "Let me get you something to drink, okay?"

"Okay" Elena nods as he leans in to kiss her.

Stefan stands up and leaves the room as Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brightly Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room, looking at his bookshelf full of diaries, and all the little trinkets before she finally comes across the picture of Katherine marked '1864'. She picks it up and stares as she sees the uncanny start to fill her eyes as she drops the photo and quickly runs out of the room.

...

At the old church, Damon is pacing around as he waits impatiently for Logan. Suddenly his phone rings and he quickly pulls it out.

"Hello?" Damon says as he answers his phone.

It's Sheriff Forbes on the other end as she is standing outside of the warehouse.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She exclaims, "I don't know how you did it."

"Um, not following?" Damon replies looking confused.

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse." sheriff Forbes explains, "He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."

"What?" Damon asks.

"This town owes you so much.' She sighs, "So do I."

Sheriff Forbes quickly hangs up as Damon is left looking completely and utterly shocked.

...

Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water as he immediately notices the absence of Elena.

"Elena?" he calls out as he walks over to the table and spots the picture of Katherine with Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture as he looks around worriedly.

...

Elena hurries outside as she pulls out her car keys and rushes to get into the car as tears stream down her face. She shakily tries to insert the keys into the ignition but only manages on the fourth attempt. She turns the keys and the car makes a weak whirring noise as the engine ticks over.

"Come on, come one." Elena pleads as she tries to start the car, each time it struggles to turn over as it coughs and finally dies.

"Goddammit!" Elena yells as she hits the steering wheel in frustration and sobs uncontrollably.

She gets out of the car and pulls out her phone, dialing her sister as she starts to walk away from the Salvatore boarding house.

"Hello?" Callie answers after the third ring.

"Callie, I need your help," Elena exclaims in a panic.

"What is it?" Callie asks worriedly from the tone of her sister.

"I look like her," Elena cries, "I look exactly like Katherine."

"I'm on my way." Callie replies as she hangs up.

Elena puts her phone in her pocket as she picks up her pace and swiftly leaves the boarding house behind her.

...

Callie is driving down the road when she suddenly sees a man in the middle of the road. She slams on her brakes but the car slams into the man it connects with his body and skids all over the road. Callie struggles to regain control of the wheel and the car swerves off the road and hits the bank, flipping the car over as it rolls down the road before coming to a complete stop upside down.

She is breathing heavily as she realizes she is stuck in her seat. Callie looks out at the the body laying in the middle of the road in an impossible position for any human. But slowly the man stars to move, just a little at first but growing stronger as she realizes he was popping his bones back into place somehow. He finishes as he stands up and recovers before he turns and starts walking towards her car. Callie opens her mouth to scream.


	11. S01E11

**Hi,**

**So here is the chapter I've been waiting for! Plenty of scenes with Callie and Damon and a big revelation at the end. It the beginning of Callie's history, her past and ancestors, which will continue to unravel throughout the story.**

**So happy to hear from you when you review/favourite/follow my story :) **

**Psst... Also just a little spoiler for all the TB fans waiting for more characters to take up bigger story lines.**

**At the very moment that I type these words and publish this chapter, I plan to write Eric Northman (Owner of Fangtasia) into the story at about halfway through Season 2. I know that's still a fair wait but keep in mind that he has a MAJOR role in the plot and will be central to some of the drama. Stay tuned and I promise results ;)**

**So if you have any other questions just drop a line at the bottom and I'll make sure I try to answer it as best I can.**

**Chapter 11**

Season 1, Episode 11 'Bloodlines'

Stefan is holding the picture of Katherine and the necklace. He tries to call Elena, but with no answer, leaves her another voice mail.

"Elena. It's Stefan." he states, "I know that this picture must have confused you, but I can explain... I need to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me."

...

Callie is driving down the road when she suddenly sees a man in the middle of the road. She slams on her brakes but the car slams into the man it connects with his body and skids all over the road. Callie struggles to regain control of the wheel and the car swerves off the road and hits the bank, flipping the car over as it rolls down the road before coming to a complete stop upside down.

She is breathing heavily as she realizes she is stuck in her seat. Callie looks out at the the body laying in the middle of the road in an impossible position for any human. But slowly the man stars to move, just a little at first but growing stronger as she realizes he was popping his bones back into place somehow. He finishes as he stands up and recovers before he turns and starts walking towards her car. Callie opens her mouth and screams as the man suddenly vanishes. A second later, Damon appears through her broken windshield.

"Ah!" Callie screams.

"How ya doing in there?" Damon asks.

"Damon?" Callie blinks as she stares at him.

"You look stuck." Damon states as he looks into the destroyed car.

"It's my seat belt." Callie explains as she tries to reach the buckle, "I can't get it."

"Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there." Damon tells her as he climbs inside the car, "I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that okay, you ready? one, two, three. "

Damon ejects her seat belt as it suddenly releases Callie.

"I got you." Damon reassures her as he grabs her and stops her from hitting the ground, "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh." Callie shakes her head as Damon carries her our of the car and slowly places her on her feet, but she is weak and can barely stand. Damon catches her again before she falls to the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Callie." Damon exclaims as he holds her face to look into her eyes, "Callie, look at me... Focus. Look at me. Okay."

"I don't want to pretend anymore" Callie mutters.

"What?" Damon asks looking confused.

Callie looks up into his face before she closes her eyes and passes out. Damon grabs her and slowly lowers her to the ground as he brushes her face with his hand.

"Upsy-daisy." Damon comments as he gently picks her up and carries her away.

...

Alaric sits in his apartment as he types on his computer.

_"I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere."_

Alaric stops as he looks at the photo of a young woman with dark long hair sitting beside him on his desk.

**FLASHBACK**

_The brunette woman is fast asleep is a huge bed as Alaric enters the room and walks over to her to kiss her gently on the forehead as she wakes from her slumber._

_"Good morning, Isobel." Alaric says warmly._

_"Oh, it's not even 7 o'clock yet." Isobel groans as she checks the time._

_"Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least six hours." Alaric adds with a smile._

_"I hate morning people." Isobel replies._

_"I'm going to be home late." Alaric explains._

_"Okay," she nods, "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Alaric replies as he kisses her again before leaving the room._

...

Callie wakes up as she finds herself in a huge king size bed, dressed in expensive silk sheets as she lies in between the covers. She opens her eyes and looks around as she notices the familiar furniture at the Salvatore boarding house. Callie sighs as she leans back into the bed and lifts up the covers, pulling them back to reveal she was only dressed in her bra and underwear. She looks confused as she looks around the room for her clothes, but there's nothing there. So Callie gets off the bed and sneaks over to the huge antique dresser in the corner, as she quietly opens one of the drawers and pulls out an old band t-shirt, quickly putting it on as she returns to bed.

There is a knock at the door as it opens and Damon steps inside. Callie pulls up the covers as he walks over and sits on the bed.

"Hi." he greets warmly, "Nice t-shirt."

"Thanks" Callie states, "How did I get here?"

"I carried you here to safety." Damon explains, "After the accident you kinda passed out in my arms."

"Oh, right...Sorry about that." Callie replies looking down.

"It's okay." Damon states, "Because now I have you exactly where I want you."

"What?" Callie asks, "What do you mean? In your t-shirt?"

"No more games." Damon continues as he leans forward and looks deeply into her eyes, "I want you to be mine."

"Damon, what are you doing?" Callie questions, "I don't understand."

"Don't fight it anymore Callie." Damon urges her as he slowly climbs on the bed, "Just give in. Be mine."

"I don't..." she starts to reply as he stops her.

"I know you want it as well." Damon states as he looks at her intensely, "Let me have you."

He moves forward as their lips touch as he starts to kiss her passionately. Callie doesn't want to give in to him, but she can't help herself as his soft lips slowly bring her undone. His hands move the covers down as they explore her backside and further. She looks up at him as he pulls back and stares at her intensely as his face starts to transform, the veins around his eyes turn black as his eyes grow darker and he opens his mouth as his fangs pop out.

Callie opens her mouth to scream as he bites into his wrist and presses it to her mouth as his blood trickles down her throat and warms her body. She tries to fight him off as he pins her down and continues to feed her his blood.

Damon finally lets her go as his wrist heals and he sits back. Callie coughs as she wipes her mouth and stares at him in horror.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Callie asks looking confused.

"I can't be with you if I want to rip your throat out every second of the day." Damn explains, "You need to join me."

"You can't do this." Callie shouts, "Please, Damon."

"I don't know why you complain when you were the one that wanted all of this." Damon replies, "Don't deny it."

Callie screams as he hovers over her and stares deeply into her eyes.

"I can't be like you." Callie shouts, "I don't even know what I am?!"

"Of course I know what you are Callie." Damon smiles as he leans in closer, "You and I will be extraordinary together. Just you wait and see."

"What am I?" Callie asks.

"Never mind what you used to be." Damon replies, "You're mine, and now you're about to be dead."

Damon slides his hands up her neck and cradles her face in his grasp as tears stream down her cheeks.

"P...Please, tell me." She pleads, "What am I?"

"You. Are..." Damon states as he suddenly twists her head and snaps her neck simultaneously.

Callie's eyes close as her limp body falls back to the bed and she lays there lifelessly. Damon wipes his hands together and sits back while he stares at her dead corpse on the bed in front of him as he smiles and waits patiently.

A few minutes later, Callie springs to life as she gasps for air and looks around, clearly confused by what has just happened.

...

Callie suddenly wakes up and opens her eyes as she gasps for air and looks around, clearly confused by what has just happened. She sits up and recognizes the interior of Damon's car as she glances over and sees Damon at the driver's seat as they speed down the highway. Her hands shoot up to her neck, which is still firmly attached to the rest of her body, as she rubs it gently to loosen the stiffness from the car crash earlier.

"Morning." Damon greets cheerfully as he looks over and sees she's awake.

Callie jumps at his voice but shakes it off as she looks out the window at the scenery passing them by.

"Where are we?" Callie asks curiously.

"Georgia." Damon states.

"Georgia? No, no." Callie shook her head in disbelief, "No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're...we're in Georgia." Damon confirms, "How ya feeling?"

'I...I...I'm..." Callie tries to find words.

"There's no broken bones." Damon assures her, "I checked."

"But my car... there was a man... I hit a man." Callie says as the memories come flooding back, "But then he got up, and...Who was that? "

"That's what I would like to know." Damon agrees.

"Where is my phone?" Callie asks as she searches around the car, "Okay. We really need to go back. Stop the car."

Damon looks over at her s he continues to drive and pushes his foot down as they speed up a little bit.

"I mean it, Damon." Callie says angrily, "Stop the car."

"Why all the rush?" Damon shrugs casually, "It's not like I've got you trapped or anything."

"Stop the car, Damon?!" Callie shouts as she opens the passenger door and wind comes rushing into the cabin.

"What are you doing?!" Damon yells as they continue to travel down the highway at high speed.

"Pull over!" Callie shouts as her hands fumble with the seat belt.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Damon replies as he pulls off the road and stops the engine, "Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep."

Callie finally frees herself from the seat belt as she gets out of the car and shakily stands on her feet. She tries to take a step and limps weakly as she holds her side in pain, Damon vamp speeds over to her and wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her for support.

"Hey." Damon says as he looks up and realizes Callie's strange expression.

"I'm fine." Callie steps forward more confidently as he lets go, "We have to go back."

"Oh come on." Damon replies, "Look. We've already come this far... "

"Why are you doing this to me?" Callie asks as she turns around to face him, "I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon raises his eyebrow.

"You're not funny. You can't do this." Callie states angrily, "I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're _IN _Georgia." Damon adds with a smile, "Without anyone else to help you, I might add. I can very easily make you...agreeable."

"You can't compel me," Callie replies, "What are you trying to prove?"

Callie's cell phone's muffled rings come from inside Damon jacket.

"That's my phone." Callie states as she looks at him furiously.

"Mmm. It's my brother. I'll take it." Damon takes the phone out of his pocket and answers it, "Callie's phone..."

"Where's Callie?" Stefan asks worriedly, "Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?"

"Callie? She's right here." Damon replies as he looks at her, "And, yes, she's fine."

"Where are you?" Stefan questions, "Has she spoken to Elena? Let me speak to her."

"He wants to talk to you." Damon says as he hold the phone out to Callie.

"Uh-uh." Callie refuses as she shakes her head.

"Yeah. I don't..." Damon replies, "I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now."

"Damon!" Stefan yells into the phone, "I swear to God, if you touch her..."

"You have a good day." Damon exclaims with a smirk, "Mm-hmm. Bye-now."

"Argh!" Stefan shouts in frustrations as his brother hangs up on him.

"Look, no one knows where I am." Callie states, "Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there." Damon states at he walks around the car to the driver's side.

'Where is there?!" Callie asks.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta." Damon explains, "Oh, come on, Callie. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home."

He opens his door and looks at her before getting inside.

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Callie asks.

"Yes." Damon nods.

"Well you still can't compel me." Callie reminds him.

"Nope." Damon agrees.

"Can I trust you?" Callie questions.

"Get in the car." Damon sighs as she starts walking towards the car, "Come on."

...

At Mystic Fall High School, Alaric is at his car at he searches through the glove compartment frantically. Jeremy spots him as he walks over.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy calls out as he joins.

"Hey, Jeremy. I, uh...can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and thought I put it..." Alaric explains as he spots the ring on the seat, "There it is! Losing family heirlooms...bad. How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?"

"Mystic Falls, the Civil War era." Jeremy answers.

"What's the angle?" Alaric asks.

"My family." Jeremy explains, I" found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800's. And the Gilbert's were one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So..."

"That sounds good." Alaric replies with a smile.

...

Outside Mystic Falls High School, Stefan sees Bonnie as she's leaving and he goes over to join her.

"Bonnie." Stefan greets her as he walks over.

"Stefan..." Bonnie exclaims as she sees him, "Hey."

"Hi." Stefan replies, "I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm okay." Bonnie replies, "It's all fine."

"Good." Stefan adds.

"Are you back in school?" Bonnie asks, "Or are you here to see Elena?"

"Uh...no. Actually I came here to find you." Stefan explains, "I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell."

"Stefan, look, I know Elena and Callie are okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me." Bonnie answers, "But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet."

"I understand that, but I need your help." Stefan continues, "Elena's isn't talking to me at the moment and Callie is with Damon, but I don't know where. I was just hoping you could use your friendship to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's okay."

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asks.

"Because I've known a few witches over the years." Stefan replies, "I've seen what they can do."

"I'm still new at it." Bonnie states.

"It's okay." Stefan answers, "Give it a shot."

"Okay. All right." Bonnie sighs as she closes her eyes and tries to focus, "There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... tell me if anyone's looking."

"Okay." Stefan says as he watches her pick up a leaf and try to make it float, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Bonnie replies looking confused.

"With Callie?" Stefan asks.

"With me. There's something wrong with me." Bonnie explains as she grabs her things, "I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you."

Bonnie walks away quickly as Stefan watches her leave.

...

Callie sits back in the passenger seat as she looks over and watches Damon as he drives down the road.

"So, where's my car?" Callie asks.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road." Damon answers, "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man on the road?" Callie questions, "Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell, yeah..." Damon replies.

"You didn't know him?" Callie asks.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Damon states, "I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill."

"Do you think he caught my scent or something?" Callie asks.

"I don't know." Damon shrugs as he stares st the road.

Callie sighs as she looks out the window and zones out as she thinks to herself.

"So...what were you dreaming about before?" Damon asks as she blinks and glances at him, "Must have been something awful because you were shaking and everything."

"Umm...nothing." Callie replies distantly, "I...I don't remember."

"Hmm, well you did get knocked on the head pretty hard." Damon replies he pulls up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar"

"Where are we?" Callie wonders as she looks at the out the front, "You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

"Sure they will." Damon replies as he gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him.

Callie follows as he walks over to the bar and enters.

...

Damon enters the bar and looks around as Callie follows behind him. A beautiful dark skinned woman behind the bar looks over before quickly jumping the bar to join the pair.

"No. No, it can't be." Bree shakes her head and smiles, "Damon. My honey pie."

She walks up to him and grabs his face as they kiss together as Callie watches awkwardly.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree turns to everyone in the bar and raises her voice, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!"

She walks back around to the bar and pours a round of shots that she passes out to everyone.

"Drink up!" She exclaims as she passes a shot to Damon and Callie, "Ahh. Whoo!"

Damon takes his shot and looks at Callie to take hers for her, but Callie pokes her tongue out and downs the shot in one.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree asks as she looks at Callie.

"I'm not roped in." Callie replies, "We're just..."

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped." Bree states with a smile, "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

Bree smiles as she pours another round of shots.

"Okay. So, how did you two meet?" Callie asks.

"College." Bree answers.

"_You_ went to college?" Callie looks at Damon in disbelief.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon smiles mischievously.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." Bree explains, "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon leans over and whispers into Callie's ear.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree adds.

"I rocked your world." Damon states as he sits back and smirks.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree looks at Callie, "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe."

Damon looks away as Bree takes a deep breath and stares at him.

"So, what is it that you want?" Bree asks as she takes another shot.

...

Jeremy is at the library, looking for some books to help him on his extra credit. He walks down the isles of book as he searches for the section he is looking for. Suddenly some books fall down from the shelf in front of him as a girl appears from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She apologizes, "There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeremy replies.

They both kneel down to pick up the books at the same time and knock into each other's heads.

"Ahh!" She grabs her head as she looks at him, "I'm Anna."

"I'm Jeremy." He replies as he smiles and rubs his temples.

...

Bonnie is at her Gram's house, looking through old spell-books, when her Grams enters.

"Thank God you're back." Bonnie sighs as she walks in the door.

"And hello to you, too." Gram's replies, "What's the matter?"

"My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate." Bonnie explains, "And there's nothing in in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back."

"Hang on, now." Grams answers as she walks over, "Just calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I can't." Bonnie states.

"We keeping secrets now?" Grams asks.

"I have to, I'm sorry." Bonnie answers, "I promised. Please, help me."

"Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here." Grams explains as she points to Bonnie's head, "You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business."

"Clear what out?" Bonnie asks.

"Whatever's got you so scared." Grams adds as she looks at her granddaughter worriedly.

...

Callie walks outside as she stands in front of Bree's Bar in Georgia and she pulls out her phone and checks her inbox. There was several worried messages from Jenna asking here what was happening, as well as a few from Stefan. But she immediately hit 'call' as soon as she saw her sister's messages, asking about her wrecked car and mysterious disappearance.

"Callie?!" Elena answered on the first ring, "Oh my God! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Hey Elena, yeah I'm fine." Callie sighs as she talks in to the phone.

"What happened?" Elena asks, "I was walking along and I found your car, totaled on the side of the road with you nowhere to be found?"

"I had an accident." Callie explains, "But I'm okay. Damon saved me and now I'm in Georgia."

"Damon?!...Georgia?!" Elena yells in shock, "What the hell are you doing with Damon?"

Umm...Nothing." Callie states, "So what about Stefan? What happened?"

"I look like her." Elena answers, "I was looking around Stefan's bedroom when I found an old photograph of Katherine from 1864 and...we're exactly the same."

"What?" Callie replies in disbelief, "How?"

"I don't know." Elena says, "But I had to get away."

"Where are you?" Callie questions, "Are you okay?"

"I'm at the lake-house." Elena explains, "I told Jenna I just need some time but I'll be alright."

"Good." Callie sighs as her phone beeps, "Elena, I've got to go I have another call."

Callie? No, what are you doing with Damon?" Elena asks.

"I'm fine, he's promised me he will keep me safe." Callie replies.

"And you think you can trust him?!" Elena raises her voice as Callie hangs up and switches to the other call.

"Hello?" Callie says as she raises the phone to he ear.

"Callie?!" Jenna replies.

"Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry." Callie quickly apologizes.

"Where are you?" Jenna asks worriedly, "Why didn't you call?"

"I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Sam's office again." Callie explains, "And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school. Do you think Elena is okay?"

"She'll be fine," Jenna assures her, "You heard she had a fight with Stefan?"

"Yeah she called me." Callie states.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah...I'm fine Jenna." Callie replies as she suddenly wonders if she's still lying.

...

Meanwhile, inside the bar Damon and Bree continue to talk privately.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way." Damon says as he looks at Bree.

"After all these years, you still want Katherine." Bree sighs, "How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out." Damon replies.

"I already did, twenty years ago. Remember?" Bree reminds him, "Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number two." Damon explains, "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Damon." Bree shrugs, "There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" Damon asks hopefully.

"It doesn't work that way, baby." Bree answers, "Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb."

"Goddamn!" Damon shouts as he kicks the table in frustration.

"So now how about you answer one of my questions?" Bree asks as she looks over at Callie, "What are you doing with that young little thing?"

"Nothing for you to be jealous about if that's what you're asking." Damon replies with a smile.

"No, not at all baby, I've already had my fair share of you." Bree sighs, "But surely you must sense that she is something else? What is she?"

"I don't quite know yet." Damon answers as he watches her outside, "But I've never seen anything like her before."

"You need to look after this one, she's full of light." Bree instructs firmly, "She's gonna keep you guessing. You might have actually met your match."

"Pfft... Hardly." Damon shrugs off confidently as he continues to look at her, unable to look away as he thought about her potential.

...

Bonnie is at the old Fell church, where Emily destroyed the crystal and Damon attacked Bonnie and Callie. She walks through the trees until she reaches the middle of the old ruins as she looks around with a scared expression.

Suddenly she hears a noise behind her as she spins around and scans the trees to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" Bonnie calls out, "Anybody here?!"

The ground underneath her feet begins to give way, as Bonnie falls with the dirt and the rocks to the bottom of a hidden underground room below the church.

...

Callie is still outside Bree's Bar as her phone begins to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket and quickly answers it.

"Callie, is that you?" Stefan asks worriedly.

"I'm here." She replies.

"Where are you?" Stefan questions.

"You lied to Elena," Callie states angrily, "Have you checked if she's okay?"

"She won't talk to me. I don't know where she is." Stefan answers, "But I know she would have told you everything. Please let me explain."

"So, you didn't lie?" Callie asks.

"Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you and we can talk." Stefan urges her.

"How is she connected to Katherine, Stefan?" Callie questions bluntly.

"I honestly don't know." Stefan sighs.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Callie replies, "Let alone her?!"

"It's the truth." Stefan states, "I...Listen..."

Callie hangs up before he can continue as she puts her phone back into her pocket and turns around to see Damon suddenly standing there.

"You okay?" Damon asks.

"Don't pretend to care." Callie replies.

...

Inside, Bree quickly calls somebody on the phone; she turns on a blender so she's not overheard.

"Hey, it's Bree." She says into the phone, "You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar."

...

Some time later, Bonnie slowly wakes up, as she opens her eyes and looks down at the dirt and rocks covering her body. She brushes them off as she gets to her feet and scans the hidden underground room she has literally stumbled upon. she turns around as she sees a door with the pentagram etched into it. Bonnie gasps in shock as she takes a step back in fear and stars searching for a way out.

"Hello?!" Bonnie shouts in desperation when she finds no exit, "Anybody?! Ahh!"

...

Stefan walks up to the porch and knocks on the door, Grams answers.

"Hi." Stefan greets.

"Can I help you?" Grams asks as she looks him up and down.

"I'm Stefan." He introduces himself before extending his hand to Grams as she shakes it, "I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here."

"She was." Grams explains, "Not anymore."

"Do you know where she went?" Stefan asks.

"No. But you do." Grams replies.

"I...I'm sorry?" Stefan looks at her, clearly confused.

"I told her to face down her fear, and I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared." Grams continues, "You know what I am, and yet you offered me your hand. Which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Can you?" Stefan questions.

"I trust you'll keep her safe." Grams answers before going to close the door, "You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why"

Stefan nods as she closes the door and he turns and leaves, deep in though about what she just told him.

...

Anna walks confidently down the isles of the library as Jeremy follows behind.

"This aisle is local and state history." Anna gestures to the bookshelf as they pass by, "And Civil War is one over. What do you need?"

"Local. 1860's." Jeremy replies, "Do you work here?"

"Nope." Anna shakes her head, "You want reference. This way."

She leads him through more isles of book as she continues to talk.

"Um...I'm home-schooled. I study here for a _"mock-school environment."_ she explains as she stops at a bookshelf "Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, Founders' stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic?"

"The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time." Jeremy answers.

"You might want to focus that." Anna suggests.

"Umm...Okay. The origin of local folklore and myths." Jeremy adds.

"You mean, the vampires?" Anna asks as she looks at him and smiles.

...

Callie and Damon are sitting at the bar as they eat together.

"Let's just say that Elena is a descendant from Katherine..." Callie says, "Does that make her part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try." Damon smirks as he stares at her, "No, if they were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Does Stefan think he can replace Katherine with Elena?" Callie asks.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Damon replies, "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?

"How can you even eat?" Callie asks, "If technically you're supposed to be... "

"Dead?" Damon whispers before laughing, "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act, is any of it real?" Callie questions as the stare at each other.

Bree walks over and interrupts them before Damon can answer.

"Here you go." Bree says as she hands him a beer.

"Thank you." Damon replies as he takes a sip.

"I'll have one too." Callie speaks up.

"Hmm?" Damon looks at her with an surprised expression.

"Time out, remember? For five minutes?" Callie reminds him sarcastically, "Yeah, well that five minutes is going to need a beer."

"There you go." Bree smiles as she passes Callie a beer.

...

Jeremy and Anna are still at the library as they sit and talk.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asks, "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War." Anna replies, "My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him."

Yeah, that would be folklore." Jeremy sighs, "Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day."

"Which are?" Anna asks.

"The union soldiers." Jeremy answers, "I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night."

"That sounds like vampires to me." Anna states with a smile.

"Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is." Jeremy adds, "Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction."

"Man, you're smart." Anna comments as she sits back, "I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it."

"Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self." Jeremy explains.

"Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home." Anna exclaims as she gets to her feet, "You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable."

"Wait...A journal?" Jeremy asks curiously.

"Yeah? Why?" Anna questions.

"Are you sure you _have_ to go?" Jeremy asks as he looks up at her.

...

Meanwhile at the old Fell Church, Bonnie is still stuck as she pulls out her phone and raises it to the air as she tries to receive a signal.

"Come on, phone!" She begs as it continues to beep out of signal.

Bonnie slowly moves closer to the door with the pentagram as Stefan suddenly jumps down into the hole and taps Bonnie on the shoulder as she screams.

"Bonnie!" Stefan says as Bonnie freaks out.

"Get away from me!" Bonnie screams as she shuts her eyes.

"It's me! It's Stefan." He explains.

"Stefan?" Bonnie asks as she turns around and sees him as she starts to relax, "The ground gave way, and I fell..."

"It's okay. Calm down." Stefan reassures her as he steps forward, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"How?" Bonnie asks.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Stefan instructs her as he wraps his arms around her firmly and jumps high in the air, landing safely on the solid ground beside the church ruins.

"You can open your eyes now." Stefan states as he releases his arms from around her.

"Whoa." Bonnie says as she opens her tightly shut eyes and looks around.

"I didn't want to scare you." Stefan states.

"How did you know where I was?" Bonnie asks.

Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing." Stefan explains, "I guessed the where."

"I heard them... down there... behind the door." Bonnie answers as she points to the hole they just escaped, "Are they in pain?"

"In the beginning... yes. But not anymore." Stefan replies, "They've starved to the point of desiccation."

"But if they have blood..." Bonnie starts to say.

"That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out." Stefan interrupts firmly, "Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe."

...

[Song Credit: Gnarls Barkley - Crazy]

At the Bree's bar. Callie, Damon, and Bree are doing shots together.

"Ready... Go!" Bree shouts as they all grab their shot glasses and raise their heads as they swallow the liquor.

Callie downs hers quickly, claps her hands, and does a little dance

"That's three!" Callie exclaims as she looks over at Damon and laughs, "Aw, do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Damon replies as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Whatever. All right. Who's next?" Callie shouts, "Another round, Bree."

"Honey, you should be on the floor!" Bree comments as she pours another round.

"I am not even drunk." Callie replies as she sways a little, "My tolerance is, like, way up here."

Callie jumps up and raises her hand in the air to show how high her tolerance was.

"All right." Bree turns around with another round of shots and places them on top of the bar, "Here you go."

They all gather around the bar as they raise their glasses and pour the liquor down their throats simultaneously.

"I have a feeling you're more experienced at this than you look." Damon states as Callie slams her empty shot glass down on the bar and smiles at him.

"What makes you think that?" Callie laughs as she pulls a mock innocent expression.

"Just a hunch." Damon replies as he stares at her.

Callie returns his intense stare until images of the vivid dreams she's been having start flashing through her mind, she shakes her head to make them disappear.

Damon gets to his feet and drunkenly walks over to the jukebox in the corner, inserting a coin and picking a song before turning around a smiling at her as the music started to play. It's one of Callie's favorites, 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley.

She laughs as Damon pulls a face and starts to tap to the beat, the music slowly making him move his body. He holds his hand out to invite her to join him as she slowly walks over and starts dancing next to him.

_"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind._

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo,_

_In so much space."_

Damon looks into her eyes as they dance together and slowly starts to move closer to her. Callie is lost in the music and the booze, and with Damon there it made hard to resist.

_"And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much."_

Callie smiles as she opens her mouth and starts singing at the top of her lungs, her voice carrying across the bar in perfect pitch and tone.

_"Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly..."_

Damon steps closer as he joins in and they continue to look at one another.

_"And I hope that you are having the time of your life_

_But think twice, that's my only advice."_

"You sing well." Damon complimented her as she smiles and looks at the ground.

"Umm... thanks." Callie replies, "I guess you've never heard me sing before."

"Actually I have. The first time I heard you was at your house." Damon states confidently.

"What?" Callie asks.

"A while ago, when I came by to invite you and Elena to Caroline's party at Merlotte's, and you were playing." Damon explains, "I've never heard it before but it sounded good."

"Oh...umm, that was an original." Callie states, "Just something I'm working on, but it's not finished yet."

"Sounded alright to me." Damon adds with a smile as they continue to dance.

_"Come on now, who do you?_

_Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul_

_You really think your in control?"_

_"Well, I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me."_

"Why didn't you tell me about the side effects?" Callie asks as she looks up into his eyes, "When you healed me, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were dying in my arms Callie, it's not really like I had time to sit you down and talk you through it all." Damon exclaims.

"Oh yeah, after you attacked me," Callie replies, "But what about afterwards? You and Stefan planned to just leave town without explaining what was happening?"

"I...I'm sorry..." Damon apologizes, "It only happens when a vampire and a human..."

"I know how it works," Callie interrupts him, "Stefan explained it to me, thank God. I thought I was going crazy."

"Were they good?" Damon asks as he slowly starts to smile, "Did they make you sweat? Dreaming of being with all this."

Damon opens his arms to present himself as he poses and smiles as a joke. Callie stands there awkwardly and avoids eyes contact as he realizes that they have effected her more than she's willing to let on.

"When you asked me what I was dreaming about in the car," Callie explains, "That's why I was so scared... more than the stupid car accident."

Damon steps forward in disbelief as he stares at her intensely.

_"My hero's had the heard to live their lives out on a limb_

_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun_

_And it's no coincidence I've come_

_And I can die when I'm done."_

"You were having a dream in the car on the way here?" Damon asks looking puzzled.

"Yeah, it really freaked me out." Callie nods in reply.

"But it shouldn't still be happening..." Damon states.

"What?" Callie asks, "What do you mean _'still be happening'_?"

"Your blood should be clean by now." Damon explains, "The dreams should stop by themselves when my blood leaves your system."

"I..." Callie struggles to find the words, "What the fuck?!"

_"Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe you're crazy_

_Maybe we're crazy,_

_Probably."_

"What the hell is happening to me then?!" Callie questions as Damon continues to stare at her.

"I...I don't know," Damon replies, "You really are something different."

"I need another drink," Callie states as the song finishes as she head back to the bar, "Or four."

...

At Merlotte's Grill Jeremy and Anna sit at a booth as they sip their milkshakes and continue to talk about the conversation from the library.

"So, you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy asks.

"Nope." Anna shakes her head, "Gramp's died and all the kids split his stuff. I can ask."

"I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy." Jeremy replies.

"Maybe it's based in some partial reality." Anna jokes with a smile.

"No. It's gotta be metaphorical." Jeremy explains, "My ancestor wrote short stories."

"So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all." Anna states.

"No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen "The Lost Boys" and "Near Dark," like, fifty times." Jeremy answers.

"Are those movies?" Anna asks as Jeremy gives her a look in reply, "Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies."

'Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy replies.

"Why does that sound like a _"no way in hell"_?" Anna questions, "Sorry, I'm blunt."

"No, it's...I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Jeremy explains, "I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?"

"Oh please, sure. No worries. I meant as friends." Anna brushes off as she grabs her stuff, "Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy."

She turns and quickly walks out the door as Jeremy smiles at the new friend he has made today.

...

Callie is playing pool when her phone starts ringing, she stumbles over and picks it up.

"Hello?" Callie slurs as she answers the phone.

"Callie?" Jenna's voice calls out from the other end.

"Jenna!" Callie exclaims, "Shit. Hold on, it's loud in here."

"Callie, where are you?" Jenna asks, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. No, I'm good." Callie reassures her and she hurries outside, "Everything's fine. Hold on, I can't hear you."

"No, it's not fine!" Jenna states furiously, "I got a call..."

Callie steps outside as she accidentally lets go of her phone and it falls to the ground. She quickly picks it back up and hols it to her ear.

"Hello?" Callie speaks into the phone as someone comes up behind her and covers her mouth with their hand.

She drops the phone again as they drag her away into the night.

...

Back inside the bar, Damon returns from the bathroom as he walks and sits at the bar,

"Hey, where's your girl?" Bree asks looking around.

"Hmm... She was right back there." Damon replies as he scans the room.

Damon he walks outside and looks around as he spots Callie's phone on the ground nearby. He picks it up and walks around the bar, over to an electrical building where Callie is on top of a tank.

"Damon, no!" Callie scream as he walks around the corner.

A man suddenly appears and attacks him as he swings around a wooden plank and Damon falls to the ground. He hits him repeatedly as Callie jumps down from the tank and runs towards Damon.

"What the hell?!" Damon asks as he holds up his hands to defend himself.

"No!" Callie shouts as the man starts to pour gasoline all over Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon asks.

"That's perfect!" The man chuckles, "You have no idea."

"What are you talking about?" Callie asks, "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend." He explains, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing." Damon replies.

"I..I don't understand." Callie states.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He answers as he raises the plank and hit Damon again.

"Ahhhhh!" Damon shouts in pain.

"L...Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Callie questions, "She told me about you, it's Lee right? She said that you were human."

"I was." Lee replies.

"Lexi turned you?" Callie asks.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Lee explains sadly.

She loved you." Callie exclaims, "She said that, _"When it's real, you can't walk away."_

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make." Lee adds as he throws the rest of the gasoline container at Damon and takes a step back.

"Don't!" Callie yells, "Don't, please, don't hurt him..."

"I'm doing you a favor." Lee states as he pulls out a box of matches and lights one.

"Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too." Callie exclaims, "Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please."

Lee steps forward and picks up Damon and throws him against the building as he goes flying into it with full force and crashes into the brick exterior.

"Thank you." Callie states as he steps back and turns to her.

"It wasn't for you..." Lee replies as he is suddenly hit by an intoxicating scent, overwhelming him and making his eyes grow darker, "W...What's that smell?"

Callie takes a sharp breath and she takes a step back in fear as Lee turns his head to look at her curiously, the hunger clearly showing in his eyes.

"Please Lee, you don't have to kill anyone tonight." Callie pleads as she takes another step back.

"You smell...Amazing." Lee exclaims as he slowly starts to walk towards her, "What are you?"

"Just let us go, please." Callie begs as she steps back and her foot hits the edge of the water tower," Stay back!"

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." Lee states as he stares at her and continues forward.

"Get away from me!" Callie shouts angrily as she realizes she's probably about to die.

Lee pops his fangs out as he crouches down and launches himself into the air to attack her. Callie closes her eyes as she holds her arms out in front of her defensively and takes a deep breath before the inevitable end.

All of a sudden she starts feels an energy build up inside of her, like her body is drawing in all the light as it grows stronger and flows through her, ending at her hands at they build up with pressure. She doesn't know what's happening to her as the energy quickly speeds up. Lee flies through the air, almost like in slow motion as he comes towards her and lands directly in front of her as he stares into her eyes, hungrily.

Callie can feel the energy inside her, gather in her hands as she takes a step forward and pushes her hands into his chest with as much force as she can muster. The bright energy explodes out of her palms as it transfers into his body as it sends him flying backwards away from her. Lee's body soars over the parking lot as he hits a tree, a branch rips through his chest and impales his body, killing him instantly.

Callie screams as she looks up and spots his dead corpse stuck to the tree high in the air. She doesn't have time to question what just happened as she runs over to Damon and kneels by his side to make sure he is okay.

...

Stefan walks Bonnie to the door of her Gram's house as the door opens and she appears at the doorway.

"Well, now, look who's returned from battle." Grams comments as she looks at Bonnie, "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?"

Bonnie nods before she steps inside and turns around to face Stefan.

"Thank you." Bonnie says before going inside; Grams stands in the doorway.

"I appreciate your help, Stefan." Grams states warmly.

"You're welcome, Sheila." Stefan replies as he looks at her and smiles.

"I wasn't sure you remembered." Grams comments.

"October 1969." Stefan exclaims, "You were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls."

"I was barely a teenager." Grams replies.

"You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized." Stefan states," I know I was."

"Until the cops showed up." Grams laughs before as she looks at him, "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way."

"Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret." Stefan explains, "I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust."

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" Grams asks.

"Yes." Stefan nods.

"Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far." Grams replies firmly, "This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else."

"I know that." Stefan answers.

"As long as we're clear." Grams nods as she goes to close the door, "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Sheila." Stefan waves as he turns as leaves as she shuts the door.

...

Bree sits alone at her bar as she takes a shot.

"We were just leaving," Damon says as he walks into the room behind her, "I wanted to say good bye."

"Good to see you again, Damon." Bree doesn't turn around as he replies flatly.

"No kiss?" Damon asks as he stands opposite the bar.

"I'm full of vervain." Bree states as he stares at him, "I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon shrugs.

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She exclaims as Damon slowly walks towards her and she quickly becomes frightened, "The tomb can be opened."

"You're lying!" Damon replies.

"Emily's grimoire, her spell-book." Bree explains, "If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?" Damon asks looking curious.

"I...I..." Bree stutters.

"You have no idea." Damon sighs.

"No. I'm telling you the truth." Bree states.

"And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree." Damon says as he slowly walks around the bar to join her, "That's why I'm almost sorry."

Damon suddenly thrusts his hand straight into Bree's chest as he grabs her heart.

"Ugh!" Bree groans as he rips her heart out and she falls dead to the floor.

Damon wipes off his hand on a nearby towel before he grabs his jacket and swiftly leaves

...

On the road, in Damon's car again.

"What happened to me?" Callie asks as she looks over at Damon at the wheel.

"I don't know," Damon shrugs, "I was out of it for the last bit so you tell me."

"I just...I have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of." Callie exclaims, "I...I didn't mean to kill him."

"Welcome to the club." Damon replies as he looks over and sees her expression, "It's okay Callie, he was going to kill you if you didn't."

"Some trip _you_ bring me on." Callie states sarcastically as she glances over at him.

"Yeah well, it wasn't that great for me either," Damon says as rubs his neck and slowly starts to smile at her, "But I think we did okay."

"So, why did you bring me with you?" Callie asks curiously.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Callie." Damon replies, "You should give yourself more credit."

"Seriously?" Callie questions.

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan." Damon explains as he looks at her with a smile, "And... you're not the worst company in the world, Callie."

"I used to be more fun." Callie sighs.

"You did okay." Damon replies.

"I saved your life." Callie states as she looks at him and breaks into a huge smile.

"I know." Damon mutters and rolls his eyes.

"And don't you forget it!" Callie adds as she sits back and smiles.

...

Elena's phone rings as she quickly pulls it out and answers it.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Elena, I'm on my way back now." Callie explains, "Listen to me. You need to go and talk to Stefan."

"Why?" Elena asks, "I'm not really sure I'm ready to see him just yet."

"I know, but right now you need to talk to him about you and Katherine." Callie replies, "I can't tell you everything over the phone, so just go and see him."

"I...I..." Elena stutters.

"Quit making excuses and go over there." Callie interrupts firmly, "Look I've been around Damon for the last few hours and I'm fine. Go."

Elena opens her mouth to reply as he sister hangs up on her. She takes a deep breath as she admits to herself that she needs to find some answers to all her questions.

...

Stefan is sitting in his room when Elena walks in to talk to him.

"Hi." she greets.

"Hi." Stefan replies as she walks in.

"You could have told me." Elena states looking hurt.

"I wanted to tell you." Stefan tells her.

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan." Elena explains, "As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my sister is some weird vampire magnet. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this...this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine."Stefan says firmly, "You are the opposite of everything that she was."

"And when did you figure that out?" Elena asks, "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

"Before I met you." Stefan answers.

"What?" Elena steps back in shock.

"The first day of school. When we met." Stefan explains, "It wasn't for the first time, Elena."

"Then when was it?" Elena asks.

"May 23rd, 2009." Stefan states.

"But that was..." Elena sighs.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan finishes for her.

"You were there?" Elena questions in disbelief.

'Every couple of years I come back here, to see my home." Stefan explains, "Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you."

"Oh my god." Elena cries and tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks, "When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't... I couldn't save them." Stefan continues, "When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad. "

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asks as the tears fall from her face.

"Elena, you've been through so much." Stefan sighs.

"Why do I look like her, Stefan?" Elena raises her voice, "What are you not telling me?"

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar." Stefan took a deep breath before he went on, "And then I learned the truth. You were adopted, Elena."

Elena stares at him in shock, he mouth wide open as she is lost for words.

...

At Mystic Falls Library, Jeremy is sitting on the floor looking through books as Anna approaches him with a folder.

"There you are." Anna states as she walks over and places the folder at his feet.

"Hey." Jeremy greets as he looks at the folder with curiosity.

"Hi. Okay look, I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this." Anna explains, "I just, sometimes...mostly all the time, I have this need to be right. So I googled and..."

"What is it?" Jeremy asks.

"Proof." Anna adds, "Sort of."

"What does this mean?" Jeremy questions as he flips through the pages.

"Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past seventy-five years." Anna explains, "It's consistent. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood."

...

At the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan and Elena are sitting together on the sofa in the living room. Elena is still shaken up.

"How do you know all this?" Elena asks.

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General." Stefan explains, "But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"What else do you know?" Elena questions.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family," Stefan told her, "and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine..."

"But I also found out something else..." Stefan adds as Elena looks at him.

"What?" Elena asks.

"Your birth certificate wasn't the only one that was faked," Stefan explains, "Callie's was also mysteriously created without proof of a pregnancy."

"Oh my God..." Elena sighs.

"Listen to me, none of it matters." Stefan adds, "You are the woman that I love. I love you."

Elena kisses him as Stefan cradles her in his arms and she starts to cry again.

Elena's phone rings as she quickly pulls it out and answers it.

"Hello?" she asks into the phone.

"Elena hey, I'm back in town." Callie replies from the other end, "Where are you?"

"Umm...Hey, I'm with Stefan." Elena explains.

"Oh okay. Do you want some privacy?" Callie asks, "Are you alright?"

"Uh...You need to come and talk to him as well," Elena states, "He needs to tell you about things...I can't."

"Elena? What's wrong?" Callie questions, "What's happened? What is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone." Elena answers, "Just get here as soon as you can."

"I'll be straight over." Callie replies before swiftly hanging up.

...

Jenna is busy is the kitchen when the door suddenly opens and Callie walks in. She closes the door behind her, only to turn around and see her aunt standing in front of her.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Callie. Not with you." Jenna shouts, "I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Callie replies as she heads for the staircase.

"Don't do that." Jenna states as she looks up the staircase, "Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

"Okay, question: am I adopted?" Callie asks as Jenna's face turns to shock, "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that."

"Callie, I didn't..." Jenna says, "they asked me not to."

"I don't want to hear it!" Callie yells as she hurries upstairs to her room before slamming the door behind her.

...

Alaric is sitting at the bar at Merlotte's, drinking by himself, when Damon walks up.

"Bourbon." he orders as he sits down at a stool.

**FLASHBACK**

_Isobel is in bed as Alaric is getting ready to leave._

_"I love you." Isobel says as she smiles at him._

_"I'm going to be home late." Alaric explains._

_Later that night, Alaric returns home. He slowly opens the door and walks into the bedroom to find Damon, fangs fully bared as he sunk them into his wife's neck and sucked the life from her body._

Alaric glances over and recognizes Damon as the vampire who killed Isobel. He goes to set his drink on the bar, as his hand is visibly shaking.


	12. S01E12

**Hello everyone!,**

**I'm so sorry for the huge gap in updates. I've been a bit busy lately and haven't been able to put the time in the finish the chapter ****quickly. But make sure to follow and you'll get all the new chapters, as I put them out. I'll try my best to find some more time to work on the story but it might have to be a weekly chapter kinda thing.**

**So a few few changes in the story this episode. **

**Firstly Ben the vampire Anna was working with is gone. I've completely written him out and replaced him with Noah. Bonnie's new love interest is Jason Stackhouse, and I guess we will see where that goes ;)**

**Another TB addition is Franklin the vampire from Season 3 (?) of True Blood. The crazy one who kidnapped Tara and tried to make her his vampire bride. Well has a short appearance in this chapter, which will lead more into Callie's story as the season continues.**

**I'm sorry if it seems repetitive of the original Vampire Diaries, but it is a crossover between TVD and TB as well as my OC of Callie to intertwine together. And as Callie is one of the main characters, (If not THE main character) and at the moment she is kinda strung up on Damon and whatever the hell she is to worry about more TB characters. But be reassured that most of the TB characters are a part of Callie's history/story and more of them will be revealed as she finds out more about herself.**

**Okay! Well, I think that's it. A HUGE thank you to everyone who reads/favourites/follows/reviews the story. I really appreciate it and any feedback is always welcome. Enjoy the next chapter as I work on the next one. Coming soon!**

**Chapter 12**

Season 1, Episode 12 'Unpleasantville' 

Callie, Elena and Stefan are all in Elena's bedroom, talking about the previous days events.

"Stefan, who was that man in the road?" Callie asks.

"I don't know." Stefan replies, "Do you remember anything else about him?"

**"**I wish. I never really saw his face." Callie answers, "He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me."

Stefan stands up and walks over to Elena as he reaches into his pocket at pulls out a box.

**"**I brought some vervain for, um...for you and Jenna. Sorry Callie, if you needed it I would give you some too" he explains as he opens the box and shows her, "And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends."

Stefan hands Elena the bracelet as she takes it and observes it.

"Aw, I miss out on all the presents." Callie states with a smile.

"You're lucky," Elena replies as she looks at her, "You don't have to worry about being compelled ever."

"You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink," Stefan continues as he hands her a glass vial or liquid vervain, "As but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you."

"Wow." Elena nods as she accepts the vervain, "So much to remember."

"I know, but there's another vampire in town." Stefan answers as he looks at them, "So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful. Especially you, Callie."

Callie nods understandingly as Elena holds tightly onto the box of vervain.

...

Downstairs, Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table. The doorbell rings and he gets up to answer it. He opens the front door to reveal a pizza delivery guy on the front porch.

"Hey." The guy says as he pulls out the pizza from the bag, "It's gonna be $22."

"Elena, I need the money!" Jeremy yells out as he tuns back to the delivery guy, "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table."

"She's busy!" Callie's voice calls out from upstairs, "I'll be down in a sec!"

Jeremy shrugs and walks back into the dining room while the delivery guy stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Callie comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.

"Hi. Um, keep the change." Callie states as she hands him the money.

"Thanks." the delivery replies as he walks out the the house, "And you have yourself a good night."

Callie shuts the door behind him as she looks at the pizza hungrily. The pizza delivery guy turns around, takes a deep breath and smiles as he pulls the black hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch. It's clear that he is the vampire that caused Callie's car accident and now he has been invited in her house.

...

Stefan walks into the library at the Salvatore boarding house, where books are strewn haphazardly across the room. When he enters, he sees Damon, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Stefan stops and looks at him.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"Not your concern." Damon replies as he picks a book from the shelf in front of him.

"No, but putting Callie in harm's way, that is my concern." Stefan states.

"Hmm. What are you talking about?" Damon asks as he flips through the book.

"I'm talking about Atlanta." Stefan explains.

"Oh, yeah. Callie and I had blast." Damon says as he glances up from his book.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach." Stefan states, "Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon rolls his eyes and shuts the book, leaving it on the table amongst all the other.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan adds.

"Don't you have school?" Damon questions as he grabs another book off the shelf.

Stefan turns and walks out of the room as Damon looks up to watch him leave.

...

At Mystic Falls High, the bell rings signaling the end of class, students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red _"A"_ is marked on the paper. Jeremy smiles, stunned by his grade.

"Surprised? It's a good essay." Alaric comments as Jeremy looks up at him "Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls."

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths..." Jeremy replies, "Uh...people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia."

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the _"A."_ I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Alaric answers.

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy states as he gathers up his stuff to leave.

_"_Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860's info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?" Alaric asks as Jeremy stops in the doorway.

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?" Jeremy replies as he nods.

"I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric states interestedly.

"Really?" Jeremy looks surprised.

"A first-person account of the Civil War?" Alaric answers, "That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher."

Jeremy fumbles through his backpack and retrieves the journal.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing." Jeremy says as he tosses the journal onto Alaric's desk.

"Thank you." Alaric replies as he carefully picks the book up.

Jeremy nods and exits the room as Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with curiosity.

...

Out in the front courtyard, Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her.

"It's so pretty. Thank you." Caroline comments, "God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Elena shrugs, "Just a little friend gift."

Elena and Caroline sit down at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace." Caroline winks at her sarcastically, "Cause we're freaky like that?"

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena states.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asks.

"Because you've been avoiding me," Elena answers, "And I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's okay."

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say." Caroline quickly exclaims, "You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends."

Elena nods, understandingly.

"This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird." Caroline adds, "It's weird, right?"

"It's a little weird," Elena laughs, "But if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

"But it's all about you." Caroline sighs, "Matt's not over you, and we all know it."

"I'm with Stefan now." Elena states, "Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on."

Elena unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

...

At Merlotte's Grill, Matt is sitting at the bar, filling out a job application as Sam walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down.

"All done." Matt states as he puts his pen down and slides the papers over.

"Good." Sam replies as he picks up the paper and gives it a quick scan, "How soon can you start?"

"Uh, like...today, if you need me." Matt answers in shock, "Does this mean I have the job?"

"Yep," Sam nods as Matt's face breaks out in a huge smile, "Truth be told I need the help. This place doesn't just run on it's own."

"Thanks man," Matt stands up and shakes his hand, "Appreciate it."

"Yeah well, just don't be late." Sam says firmly as he glances over and notices Callie and her sister having dinner with Bonnie.

"No Boss." Matt replies as Sam walks off and Matt turns around to see what he was looking at.

...

Callie, Elena and Bonnie are having dinner at a table.

"I can't believe you're adopted." Bonnie exclaims, "I never saw that coming."

"And it gets weirder. I looked at the birth certificates." Elena explains, "It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents as well as Callie's. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." Bonnie replies as Callie groans and gets to her feet, "First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Callie asks.

"Elena just found out her boyfriend is a vampire," Bonnie looks around and lowers her voice to make sure they aren't overheard, "So unless your birth parents are aliens... How bad could it be?"

"Yeah, cause things aren't weird enough as it is." Callie says as she rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Ha-ha okay," Elena laughs as she gets to her feet, "Look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories."

"Okay, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie replies as Elena grabs her bag.

"Okay. Bye." Elena waves as she leaves.

"Bye." Bonnie calls out as she finds her wallet and looks over to see her friend walk out the door.

...

Callie walks through the grill as she makes her way out the back. She turns around the corner and walks into the kitchen to see Lafayette singing at the top of his lungs as he dances around and cooks.

_"My baby, gonna be getting with the right ho." _

Callie clears her throat loudly as he suddenly spins around and spots her leaning against the doorway watching him, looking amused.

"Baby girl, what have I told you about sneaking up on the Queen before?" Lafayette asks as he continues to dance around the kitchen.

"It's the main attraction at Merlotte's," Callie replies with a smile, "I couldn't help it."

"Hmmp." Lafayette states, "So what can I do for you today sugar pie?"

"Nothing," Callie shrugs, "I just had to get away from Elena and Bonnie and all the talk about..."

She stops herself and goes quiet as Lafayette stops cutting up vegetables and looks at her curiously.

"What's the matter honey?" he asks worriedly as Callie shakes her head.

Lafayette puts down the knife and walks over to her.

"I...I'm adopted." Callie exclaims as he looks at her in shock.

"What?" Lafayette asks, "How?"

"I can't really talk about it at the moment," Callie sighs, "I...I just wanted to tell you."

She quickly leaves as Lafayette watches with an expression of disbelief.

...

Bonnie stands up and starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her. She stops and looks at him.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie asks looking annoyed.

"I think we need a fresh start." Damon states.

"You tried to kill me." Bonnie replies angrily.

"But I didn't..." Damon points out optimistically, "And if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?"

"You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" Bonnie warns him, "Just stay the hell away from me."

Jason Stackhouse walks over to Bonnie and Damon.

"Everything okay over here?" Jason asks as he joins them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon sighs.

"I wasn't talkin' to you." Jason replies as he gives him angry glares.

Damon, controlling his urge to kill him, just grimaces, and walks away, while Jason moves to stand in front of Bonnie.

"Thank you." Bonnie nods.

"Anytime, Bonnie." Jason says with a smile.

"Wait... You remember me?" Bonnie questions curiously.

"It wasn't that long ago." Jason answers, "I'm a police officer, of course I remember you."

"Oh..uh sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean that." Bonnie quickly replies, "I just...I didn't know you knew me."

"I always know a pretty face." Jason states as he leans against the wall and smiles.

Bonnie looks back at him and can't help but return his warm expression.

...

Outside of Merlotte's, Callie is walking through the parking lot. Her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse.

"Hello?" Callie answers the phone and holds it up to her ear as she continues walking to her car.

"Hello Callie." the voice replies.

"Hey, who's this?" Callie asks as she reaches her car and starts to retrieve her keys.

"You hit me with your car." The voice states as Callie freezes as looks around the dark car park, "Is that a new one?"

Callie, mouth hanging open, looks behind her. She sees the man in the hoodie approaching her.

"You got away from me." He says as he walks towards her, "You won't next time."

Callie quickly unlocks the car door, gets in, ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past the man in the hoodie, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road.

...

At the Salvatore boarding house, Elena and Callie are sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan.

"Why does this keep happening? Who is he?" Callie questions, "A...and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?"

Stefan walks around the couch and faces her as Elena gently rubs her back.

"That's because we're predators, Callie." Stefan explains, "We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill."

Callie looks at him as she nods in understanding.

"I want you to take this." Stefan continues as he sits down at the table in front of Elena and pulls out the vampire compass. Stefan hands the compass to Elena. Elena takes it and looks at it before passing it to her sister.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch." Elena states, "How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan answers.

Callie opens it up and observes the contents, looking confused.

"What happened to it?" Callie questions.

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a..." Stefan replies, "It's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires."

Stefan gently takes Callie's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and starts going crazy, unable to stop at any one point for a second. It finally settles on spinning around and around frantically as Callie as Stefan watch on in shock.

"Why did our father have it?" Elena asks as she gets up to have a look.

"Th...The Gilbert's were one of the founding families," Stefan replies as Callie snaps the cover shut and gives him a look before her sister can see, "And back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Elena questions.

"Yes...But I want you to keep it." Stefan answers, "That way, you should know if you're ever in danger."

Elena nods as Stefan raises his hand and gently caresses her cheek. Elena smiles and leans into Stefan as they kiss. He holds her tightly as she rests her head on his chest and he stares at Callie, as she sits on the couch and looks down at the compass in her hands with wonder.

...

At Mystic Falls High, Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.

"I've never seen you such a mess." Matt comments as he looks at her.

"Don't talk smack." Caroline scoffs playfully, smiling up at Matt

She takes her paintbrush and swipes the paint on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear behind.

"I mean," Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do."

Matt and Caroline go back to painting the banner.

"Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Caroline replies firmly, "You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew...you and me?"

"Well, who knew you could be fun?" Matt adds with a smile as they continue to paint together.

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway?" Caroline asks casually, "Should we color-coordinate?"

"Uh, I'm not going." Matt states.

"Why not?" Caroline questions.

"I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill." Matt explains.

"Since when are you a busboy?" Caroline asks.

"It's a job." Matt shrugs, "You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so..."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." Caroline says as she looks at him, "I just meant that I didn't know you had a job.

"Well, I do." Matt states as he puts his paintbrush down, "I gotta go."

Matt grabs his stuff and walks away as Caroline watches him go.

...

Callie takes a deep breath and knocks on the large wooden door of the Salvatore Boarding House. The door swings open to show Stefan, who takes a step back to let her inside as she steps into the hallway.

"Callie, Hi..." Stefan says as he shuts the door behind her, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm not here for a chat Stefan." Callie replies as she pulls the compass out of her pocket, "Now what the fuck is happening?!"

She opens the compass the show the dial once again, spinning around frantically, unable to stop on one spot for more than a brief millisecond.

"I...I don't know." Stefan answers as he stares at the compass.

"I'm not a vampire, so why did it stop on me?" Callie asks.

"I'm not sure." Stefan replies, "I'm thinking maybe it's not just for finding vampires."

"You mean to say your not the only kind out there?!" Callie questions, "What else is there? Flying pigs? Zombies? Santa?"

Stefan begins to laugh lightly as Callie continues to stare at him.

"Well I've never met any other kind of supernatural beings, but that doesn't mean that they aren't out there." Stefan shrugs, "Logically we have to look at the possibility that we're not the only ones out here. I think that when the Gilbert's created the watch they didn't really know what they were dealing with, so they needed a weapon to distinguish the vampires from the townsfolk. But the compass doesn't just show vampires, it shows other supernatural creatures, they just didn't know about any others yet."

"Stefan, _you_ don't even know about any others?" Callie asks.

"Yes but it's the only explanation that fits." Stefan replies, "Otherwise it doesn't make any sense?"

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain whatever the fuck I am?!" Callie shouts in frustration, "I'm sick of being different, and special, and...and having no freaking idea of who I am anymore."

"I'm sorry but I don't have any answers Callie." Stefan states.

She stares at him angrily as she takes a deep breath and calms herself down.

"Well the compass is useless anywhere near me then." Callie sighs as she looks at it in her hands, "I'll give it to Elena."

"Good idea." Stefan replies.

Callie puts the compass back into her pocket as she walks back to the front door.

"Oh and Stefan... Could you please not mention any of this to Elena?" Callie asks as she opens the door and turns to him, "I don't want her to worry about it and she has enough on her plate already, with the adoption and the..."

"But you're also going through adoption stuff as well?" Stefan mentions.

"Yeah but why stress her anymore than she needs to be." Callie replies, "Plus I think you two are in a good place and I would want to ruin that."

"Okay, but you don't have to go through any of this alone," Stefan answers, "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"If I have anything to say, you'll be the first to hear it." Callie smiles as she walks out the door, "Thanks Stefan...for everything."

"Anytime." Stefan says as she leaves as he closes the door behind her.

...

Jeremy is at Merlotte's shooting pool, when Anna walks in and spots him, immediately walking over to join him.

"Hey." she greets cheerfully, "How'd it go?"

"What?" Jeremy asks as he looks up.

"The paper." Anna states.

"Oh. I got an _"A." _Jeremy explains with a smile, "Thanks for the articles. They really helped."

"So what'd he say about the vampires?" Anna asks, "Did he believe it?"

"I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna." Jeremy answers, "Anyways, I, uh...I gotta get going."

Jeremy gets up and walks around the pool table as Anna follows him.

"Uh, hey, um..." Anna speaks up to stop him, "D...do you wanna do something later, maybe?"

"Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." Jeremy explains.

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" Anna asks.

"Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea." Jeremy adds.,

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something?" Anna shrugs as Jeremy smiles and looks down, "I'm being pushy again, aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Jeremy replies as he grabs his backpack, "Well, thanks for the help. I'll...I'll see you around.

He quickly walks to the door and leaves as Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself.

...

At the Gilbert house, Jenna is dressed up in a cute 50's outfit, and is cleaning up the living room as Callie and Elena walk in the room.

"I spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now." Jenna explains to Callie.

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asks excitedly as she spots the outfit.

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna replies with a smile.

Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it as Elena picks up an apple and takes a bite. There is a visible tension in the air, but with no one willing to talk about it, they were left with the awkward silence that just kept growing longer and longer.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Callie speaks up as she looks at Jenna accusingly.

Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic, but turns around to look at her.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna sighs.

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Callie states firmly.

"Okay..." Jenna sighs as she shits down at looks at Elena, "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were, Elena. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I...it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"And me?" Callie asks and Jenna looks up.

"Similar story, except your parents never saw your birth mom Callie." Jenna continues, "You quite literally just turned up on the door step one night, not long after Elena came into the family. Your dad always thought that maybe another teenage runaway had seen what your parents did with Elena, and chosen them to leave her baby on the front porch. But they never found anything out. I guess in the end they accepted you into the family as their own and never though about it until the day the would tell you."

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Callie questions.

"Your dad was a doctor, Callie. He took care of it." Jenna adds, "They didn't wanna lose you two, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her?" Elena speaks up, "The teenage girl?"

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna states.

...

Damon is sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls as Stefan walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He walks over and approaches Damon.

"You got the hair right." Damon comments as he looks at Stefan's 50's styled hair, Stefan drops a journal down on the desk in front of him, "Why are you bringing me dad's journal?"

"Cause you were looking for it." Stefan states.

"And why would I want it?" Damon asks.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding." Stefan replies sarcastically "Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it."

Damon retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages.

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name." Damon states.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel." Stefan answers as his brother smirks, "You know, I could help you?"

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know." Damon replies, "Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine." Stefan states.

"What about the other twenty-six vampires?" Damon questions.

"No, no, no. They can't come." Stefan shakes his head, "They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that."

"What are you doing? Hmm? What's your angle?" Damon asks looking suspiciously at his brother.

"Think about it." Stefan states.

"Why would I trust you?" Damon asks.

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else." Stefan replies, "If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us."

Stefan grimaces at Damon, pats the journal, and leaves the room.

...

At the Gilbert house, Callie is in her bedroom getting ready for the decade dance and Elena is in her bedroom adding the finishing touches to her 50's hairstyle. Elena walks into the bathroom and blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. In her bedroom, Elena has left the vampire compass on her bed.

Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but Elena cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Elena, satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom. The needle of the compass slowly starts spinning around stopping for a second at her closet which Elena is heading towards. She opens the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Elena retrieves a pink scarf from a hanger. Elena shuts the closet door and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.

"Hey, Jenna...Callie? Jeremy?" Elena shouts into the hall.

"I'm nearly done, already." Callie replies from her bedroom.

The compass's needle continues to spin around frantically and Elena, hearing the noise, turns her head towards the compass. She finally sees the needle spinning out of control. Elena walks over to the bed, quickly, and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. She picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room.

...

Meanwhile, at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon is still sitting at the desk when he hears Stefan's phone go off. He quickly walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Elena calling.

"Stefan's phone." Damon answers, "How may I help you?"

...

Elena quickly walks to her sister's room and anxiously speaks to Damon.

"Where is he?" Elena asks as she knocks on the door and walks inside.

"He's on his way to you." Damon explains, "Forgot his phone."

Elena stops and sits down on Callie's bed.

"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." Elena sighs, "Stefan must be here. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Damon replies before he hangs up.

Callie is doing her make-up in the mirror when she turns around to look at her sister holding the compass in her hands.

"You said the compass was spinning?" Callie exclaims as she jumps up and grabs the compass the see the needle whirling around.

"Yeah but Stefan's on his way here so it must just be him." Elena answers.

There is a loud knock on the door as both girls look at one another and Elena gets to her feet.

"That should be him now." Elena sighs, "See I told you?"

Callie snaps the compass shut before her sister can see it.

"But Stefan has been invited in, so if it were him wouldn't he just let himself in?" Callie questions as another noise comes from the lounge room downstairs.

Elena looks at her sister with wide eyes as Callie takes a deep breath a glances at the door.

"Stay here and call Stefan," Callie quickly orders as she walks to the door, "I'll go check it out."

"No Callie! It could be dangerous." Elena exclaims worriedly.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Callie reassures her as she heads downstairs.

Callie slowly walks down the stairs to the hallway, looking around the entire time. She turns to the lounge room and enters, seeing nothing out of place. She is just about to turn around when suddenly a guy jumps down from the ceiling. Callie spins around and gasps. He grabs her and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck as she opens her mouth and screams.

Elena runs downstairs at her sister's scream just as Stefan bursts through the door and rushes over to Callie and stops him before he can bite her.

"Callie!" Stefan shouts as he pulls the vampire off of Callie and throws him over the couch. Callie loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worriedly as the guy grunts,gets up from the floor and quickly vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan is certain that the vampire won't be returning, he dashes over to Callie as Elena helps her off the floor and hugs her tightly. Callie, still frightened, holds onto her sister as she mouths "Thank you" to Stefan.

He nods in reply.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks as she looks to see if her sister is hurt, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Callie sighs as she looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.

...

Callie, Elena and Stefan have been joined at the house by Damon. Damon paces around the living room while Stefan and Elena sit on the couch next to Callie.

"How did he get in?" Damon asks.

"He was invited in." Elena answers.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan adds.

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon exclaims, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, we didn't really get a chance to chat, what with all the him trying to kill me and all." Callie replies sarcastically.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan questions as he looks at his brother hopefully.

"No." Damon shakes his head as Stefan looks unconvinced, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asks as she looks at both of them.

"We don't know." Damon states as he sits on the arm of the couch and gently rubs Callie's back.

Stefan notices the gesture as Elena comforts her sister and the rest seem completely normal about the warm touch.

"Damon," Stefan stares at him as he removes his arm, "He was invited in."

Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon exclaims as he gets to his feet and looks at Callie, "You up for it?"

"No." Elena stands up and glares at him angrily, "God hasn't she been through enough tonight?"

"Look Elena, until we get him this house isn't safe." Damon explains, "For anyone who lives in it."

"But can't we just let her.." Elena starts to say.

"It's okay." Callie interrupts, "What do I have to do?"

"Well just go on as usual." Damon answers, "We'll take you to the dance and see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan replies as Elena nods.

"It's worth a shot." Damon states.

"I'll do it." Callie sighs as she looks at all of them.

Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him worriedly.

"I'll be with the three of you." Callie adds, "I'll be safe."

Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder.

...

At Mystic Fall High, the school is completely decorated in the classic 50's theme as student in their costumes dance together and have a good time. Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, and Callie and Damon walk into the dance, also with arms linked. Stefan and Damon look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is.

Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric.

"Hey, look at you." Alaric says as she join him in her 50's outfit.

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up." Jenna replies.

"Ha-ha, liar." Alaric states with a smile.

"Okay, I'm a sucker for the decade dance." Jenna admits, "I went to school here, you know. They do the sixties and seventies, too, FYI."

"Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink?" Alaric asks, "I hear the punch is real boss."

He smiles and the two of them share a laugh as they walk off together.

...

Callie and Elena are standing by the punch bowl, whispering together as Callie fidgets with her earrings. Caroline and Bonnie spot them together and walk over.

"Having fun?" Elena asks as they join them.

" No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline replies as she gestures to her 50's housewife costume.

Everybody laughs as Bonnie looks off into the distance.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asks as she sees him.

Callie, Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan. Callie turns back around.

"He wanted to come." Callie answers, "I promise. He'll behave."

"So what is this, you're like together now or what?" Caroline questions with a raised eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that." Callie replies.

"Are you a little group now, you and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asks as she looks at Elena and Callie.

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon." Elena explains to help her sister, "It's not like I can kill him."

"There's a thought." Bonnie states as they all turn to stare at him again.

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline adds.

Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments. Callie just continues to stare at him for a moment, unable to put her finger on just what it was about him that had somehow managed to get under her skin.

...

Alaric and Jenna walk across the dance floor, punch cups in hand.

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally." Jenna admits.

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh..." Alaric replies, "The trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life."

They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.

"From someone who knows." Jenna sighs, "You have no idea what happened?"

"That's the hard part, not knowing." Alaric answers.

"Is it okay to talk about your wife?" Jenna asks.

"Heh. There's not much to talk about." Alaric replies.

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers." Jenna comments.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night." Alaric admits, "Wondering why, by who?"

"Maybe one day." Jenna says hopefully.

"I hope so." Alaric adds as he looks off into the distance.

Where Damon is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.

...

Damon watches them from off the dance floor. Alaric approaches Damon.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" He asks as he hold out his hand, "Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher."

Damon shakes his hand firmly.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon states.

"So I've been told." Alaric adds.

"Damon. Salvatore." he introduces himself.

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?" Alaric asks casually.

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon explains.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric comments.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty." Damon replies, "Family drama."

"No parents?" Alaric questions.

"Mm, it's just the two of us now." Damon explains.

"You, uh...you live here your whole life?" Alaric asks.

"On and off." Damon answers, "Travel a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Alaric asks interestedly as Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows, "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I...I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too." Damon replies.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Alaric says as he pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave.

...

Bonnie and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl as Damon approaches them.

"Hi, Bonnie." He greets cheerfully, "Wanna dance?"

"I'm out of here." Bonnie replies as they look at him with disgust and start to walk away, but Damon blocks them.

"Please give me another chance?" Damon asks.

Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him as Caroline glares angrily.

"Back off, Damon." Caroline warns before following Bonnie.

Damon watches them leave as Callie, Elena and Stefan approach Damon.

"Where did they go?" Elena asks as they join him.

"I don't know." Damon shrugs.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan questions.

"I was perfectly polite." Damon replies as he turns to Elena, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." Elena answers happily as she looks up at Stefan, "May I have this dance?"

Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up Damon with a devilish smile as Damon rolls his eyes. Elena and Stefan go onto the dance floor. Stefan twirls Elena around and pulls her into him. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" Damon offers his hand out to Callie.

"I don't know about you but I came here to find a vampire that wants me dead, not to dance around like an idiot." Callie replies bluntly.

"No but he'll be expecting you to be having a good time like everyone else, on the dance floor." Damon explains as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, "Come on, it's not that bad."

Callie follows him into the crowd as he turns around and grabs her waist, pulling her in toward him and she wraps her arms around his neck and moves in time to the music.

Across the room, the vampire with the hoodie, watches Callie from a distance.

Elena and Stefan are still on the dance floor Elena still has her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and Stefan has his hands placed on her hips. While they dance, Stefan looks around for any signs of the vampire.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asks.

"No. Doesn't work that way." Stefan shakes his head, "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena replies.

"Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends." Stefan states.

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then." Elena comments, "Are there pictures?"

"No. Burned. Buried." Stefan answers.

'Seriously, what was it like, the fifties?" Elena asks, "Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." Stefan replies.

"Okay, but there were poodle skirts?" Elena questions.

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan sigh as he spins Elena around and pulls her back in.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." Elena says with a smile.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Stefan shakes his head.

Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan continues to watch out for the vampire.

...

Across the room, Jeremy is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.

"You neglected to mention this was a theme party." she states as she joins him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks looking surprised to see her here.

"Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands." Anna exclaims.

"You're doing that thing again." Jeremy sighs.

"What thing would that be?" Anna asks.

"That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not." Jeremy explains.

"Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah." Anna replies sarcastically, "Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me."

Jeremy smiles at Anna.

...

At Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Matt is busing tables. He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie enter, still in their 50's garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar.

"Let's sit up there." Bonnie suggests.

Caroline stops and crosses her arms, teasing Bonnie.

"Be a little more obvious, Bonnie." Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Don't rain on my hot-guy parade." Bonnie replies.

Without them noticing, Matt has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.

"What? It's just a drizzle." Caroline sighs, "Sam Merlotte? Really?"

"No, not him." Bonnie shakes her head, "The guy at the bar."

"What? The washed-up jock turned cop for a living." Caroline asks, "You could do way better."

Matt, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Caroline, who finally notices him.

"Hey." Caroline greets warmly.

"What's up?" Matt replies blankly, without looking at her.

Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.

...

Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Bonnie stares at Jason at the bar and Caroline sulks.

"Tonight was so much better on paper." Caroline sighs as she leans on the table.

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Bonnie states, "Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless."

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the police officer." Caroline replies.

"You're right." Bonnie says as she gets to her feet and walks over to the bar.

Caroline watches her, looking impressed. Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to Jason.

"Hi." Bonnie greets.

"Twice in one day." Jason says as he sees her, "Lucky me."

"I'm proving something to my friend." Bonnie explains.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Jason asks.

"That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you." Bonnie adds.

"Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?" Jason questions with a smile.

"Does that mean you want me to?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Jason asks.

"Do you like karaoke?" Bonnie inquires.

"Uh...no." Jason shakes his head as Bonnie's face falls, "But I would really like to go on a date with you."

Jason leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles. Bonnie smiles back, flirtatiously.

Back at their table, Caroline watches with disdain. Matt walks past her table, but completely ignores Caroline.

"Seriously?" Caroline asks.

Matt stops and looks at her.

"Is that for me?" Matt questions.

"Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?" Caroline replies looking around at the empty tables nearby.

"Do you need something?" Matt asks.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Caroline questions.

"No, Care. I'm not mad. I..." Matt starts to say.

"Well, then why are you being so weird?" Caroline interrupts.

"I'm not." Matt answers, "I'm working."

"You're avoiding." Caroline states.

"No. I have a table to clean." Matt explains, "You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living."

Matt walks away. Caroline, realizing that he heard what she said earlier and sighs.

...

Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.

"You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help." Jeremy tells her.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fun." Anna replies, "Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?"

"Why?" Jeremy asks.

"You said I could read it." Anna reminds him.

"Uh, I don't have it." Jeremy replies.

"Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home." Anna offers.

"No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher." Jeremy explains.

"Wait. Why did you give it to him?" Anna questions.

"Because he wanted to read it." Jeremy answers.

"You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." Anna says as she looks at him.

"But I should give it to you?" Jeremy asks.

"Loan. Loan it to me." Anna corrects.

"Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy explains.

"Maybe he's in his classroom." Anna states, "We can get it back."

"What's the big deal with this stupid journal?" Jeremy questions.

Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.

"Your eyes..." Jeremy exclaims.

Anna blinks rapidly and turns around.

"Um, there's something in it." Anna quickly replies, "Forget it. I...I gotta go."

She turns and swiftly leaves as Jeremy is left confused with what just happened.

...

Callie and Damon are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire.

"Maybe he's not gonna show." Callie states.

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Damon asks jokingly.

"Ahh. The horror." Callie jokes as they both smile at one another for a second.

"I'm really sorry for all this." Damon apologizes as he looks around.

"It's okay, It's my choice. I decided to be here." Callie replies, "I didn't officially signed up for it, but i know it's a part of who I am, so you don't have to apologize anymore."

Callie makes her point by poking Damon in the chest as she says the last few words. Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Damon looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Callie smiles broadly, grabs his hands and starts to twist her hips, but Damon remains still."

"Show me how it's done in the fifties." Callie states.

"Uh, no." Damon replies filmy.

"Come on. One move?" Callie asks as he shakes his head.

Callie nods persistently as Damon shakes his head again. She groans and starts to walk off the dance floor but Damon grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Callie up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Callie smiles up at him, surprised. He straightens them back up and places her on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again." Damon states.

Callie smiles back at him as she suddenly forgets all about the 50's dance and the stalker vampire, and all the other little problems around her seemed to just disappear.

...

Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. He looks down at her with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asks.

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." Anna sighs, "Leave the girl alone."

"I'm not the only one interested in the family." Noah replies, "Plus she looks like Katherine."

"She's not Katherine. Okay, Katherine is in the tomb." Anna reminds him.

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to watch." Noah exclaims with a smile.

"Don't do anything stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers." Anna warns.

"They don't scare me." Noah states, "They never have."

"Just don't ruin the plan okay?" Anna asks.

"You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Noah reassures her, "You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun."

Noah walks past Anna and leaves.

...

Back out on the dance floor Damon and Callie continue to dance together. He spins her around and they glide across the dance floor Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She rolls her eyes and looks up at Stefan.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asks.

"Uh, no." Stefan shakes his head.

Elena looks across the floor and sees the guy in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan.

"Stefan, the back corner." she whispers.

Stefan looks in the corner.

"Get Damon." Stefan orders as she walks off, searching for Damon.

he walks across the dance floor, pushing student out of the way.

The guy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan enters the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.

"What did I do?" the boy ask looking shocked.

"Where is he?" Stefan asks with a confused expression.

"I...I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." the boy explains.

Stefan looks around, realizing he's been tricked.

...

...

Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.

"There's no way that idiot was working alone." Damon comments.

"You are." Stefan answers, "So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you." Damon says sarcastically, "I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"My offer still stands." Stefan states.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon rolls his eyes.

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception." Stefan explains, "I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go and leave Callie alone, and the other twenty-six vampires die."

"If I agree?" Damon asks.

"I'll help you." replies.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon questions.

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan answers.

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon states.

"Because I want you gone." Stefan adds.

Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. Then he nods.

"Okay." Damon agrees.

Stefan nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.

...

At Merlotte's Grill, Matt is cleaning off a table when Caroline walks up to him.

"Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you." she apologizes.

Matt walks off to clean another table and Caroline follows him.

"Yes, you were, Caroline. Jason could easily be me. We're just alike." Matt replies.

"That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me." Caroline sighs, "Okay, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it."

"Look, can we just not do this right now?" Matt asks.

"Okay." Caroline nods, "When do you get off?"

"Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good," Matt explains, "And I know you want to take the next step."

"How do you know that?" Caroline questions, "Have you even asked me?"

"I'm...I'm not over Elena. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now." Matt continues, "So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that.:

"Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot." Caroline replies, "So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone."

Caroline storms out of the Grill. Matt looks displeased with himself as he watches her go.

...

Alaric and Jenna walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door oh the Gilbert house. Jenna hands Alaric his jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Jenna says as she turns to him, "I needed that."

"Well, thank you for...for coming. I...I really appreciate it." Alaric replies, "You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period."

"I'm glad I could help." Jenna smiles.

"And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk." Alaric adds, "I...I gotta stop doing that. It doesn't bode well for dating."

"Is that what this was, a date?" Jenna asks.

"No, definitely not a date." Alaric answers.

"Oh." Jenna states.

"But Friday... You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date." Alaric suggests, "How about it?"

"Works for me." Jenna laughs, "Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves."

"Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum." Alaric replies.

"Isobel?" Jenna questions.

"Yeah. That was her name." Alaric answers.

"Where was Isobel from?" Jenna asks casually.

"Virginia. I mean, not too...not too far from here, actually." Alaric replies.

Jenna looks at Alaric as if something has clicked into place.

...

Caroline walks down the street, her arms folded across her chest. Matt drives up in his truck and yells to her.

"Caroline!" Matt shouts as he winds his window down.

Caroline looks over at him, but continues walking.

"Care, get in the truck." Matt urges her.

Caroline scoffs and continues to walk. Matt stops the truck, puts it into park, and jumps out. Caroline starts to cross the street in front of Matt's truck as Matt runs towards her. Caroline unfolds her arms.

"What?" She asks angrily.

Matt takes Caroline's face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on her face.

"This'll never work." Matt states happily.

They both smile and proceed to kiss again and again.

...

Callie is on the dance floor when her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it.

"Hello, Callie." the voice says from the end of the line, "Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

Callie turns around to notice the door in the distance.

"No." she replies.

"Or your brother dies." the man adds.

Callie looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. She sees the man standing near him, on his phone with Callie.

"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness." he states, "Now, start walking."

"Don't you dare touch him." Callie replies as she starts slowly moving toward the door.

"Keep walking. Through the door." the man orders.

Callie keeps walking backwards across the floor. The man starts walking past Jeremy. Callie, worried, continues to watch him, but the man passes Jeremy without even touching him. Callie hangs up her phone and runs out the exit. She runs down the corridor, looking behind her to see if the man is following. She turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors.

She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees the man walking calmly towards her. Callie rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. She runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, the man flings open a set of double doors and before Callie can move, he vamp-speeds towards her.

She attempts to bolt but the man grabs her by her hair and Callie screams and struggles to get away. He pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table as she lands hard on the floor. He tosses the table aside and strides towards her. Callie frantically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up. The man grabs Callie from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but she stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. The man, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards her again. Callie prepares to attack again and he raises his hand to defend himself, but Callie's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand.

The looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, she stabs him with another pencil and pushes him to the floor. As the man struggles to get up, Callie walks backwards and bumps into a wall. She's got no where else to run,and nothing to fight back with. He rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up, as he advances towards Callie.

Suddenly, through all her panic and terror, she can feel the same feeling she got on the night she saved Damon's life build up inside her. Like the pressure was slowly growing from her core, filling her body with an energy that glowed from within. She could feel her fingertips tingling as the light flowed up to her hands, building up in power as it spread across her palms and sent and warmth down her spine. The man looks at her through cold, red eyes as he slowly walks towards her, knowing her has her trapped. He bends his knees and soars into the air as he jumps across to her and she holds her hands out and closes her eyes in defense.

She can feel the energy suddenly releases from her hands as she hears him shout in pain and a large noise echos off the far wall. Callie opens her eyes to see Franklin lying on the ground in a crumpled heap from where the noise came from.

_"It happened again..."_ she thinks to herself in shock.

The doors burst open as Stefan and Damon run inside. Stefan takes one look at the scene in front of him with confusion before glances at Callie to make sure she is okay. He vamp speeds over to the mop bucket, grabs the mop and snaps it in half to make a stake, as Damon picks the man up and he starts to wake up.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon says as he opens his eyes and sees the stake in Stefan's hands, "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

The man tries to break free but is in a weak state as Damon tightens his grip and Stefan calmly steps forward and plunges the stake into the man's abdomen as he screams out in pain.

The doors open once again to show Elena as she runs through the door and over to her shaken looking sister.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks as her sister nods.

"Now you feel like talking." Stefan asks.

"Screw you." the man replies.

Stefan digs the stake in deeper as he groans in pain.

"Wrong answer." Stefan says, "Who are you?"

"My name is Franklin." the man states.

"Why are you doing this?" Damon questions.

"Because she smells amazing," Franklin explains as he looks at Callie, "And it's fun."

Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.

"What do you want with Callie?" Damon asks.

"Nothing, I know how valuable her life is." Franklin admits, "I'm not like the other vampires out there, oh no."

"How many of you are there?" Stefan questions.

"Me? Oh...I'm not with them." Franklin replies, "They have other plans to mine. I just want the girl. They want Katherine."

Stefan, Elena, Callie and Damon all look shocked.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asks.

"Oh I never got the pleasure, but the others sure filled me in. You thought you were the only ones." Franklin answers with a smirk, "Seems she ticked off more than just one vampire in her time."

Damon leans over towards Franklin.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon says.

"I don't know." Franklin replies.

Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.

"The grimoire." Franklin gasps.

"Where is it?" Damon questions.

Stefan drives the stake in deeper as he shouts in pain.

"They said something about a journal." Franklin admits, "The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

Outside in the hallway, Noah peeks through the door as Damon stands up and grimaces.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asks.

Out in the hallways, a door open. Noah hears this and runs off before he is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.

"Who else is there?" Damon raises his voice.

"I don't know how many other there are, just that they were just talking about Katherine." Franklin explains.

Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Franklin's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes him in the heart. Elena gasps in shock as Franklin falls to the floor and begins to desiccate.

"What do we...how are you gonna find the others now?" Callie asks.

"He had to die." Damon states.

"But.." Callie replies.

"Callie, he's been invited in." Stefan explains as she nods.

They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.

"Go. I got this." Stefan says as Damon quickly walks out of the cafeteria.

Elena wraps her arms around her sister to comfort her. Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and stops abruptly.

"Hey." Alaric greets.

Damon stares into his eyes intensely as he starts to compel him.

"What were you doing?" Damon asks.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric states.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon questions.

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric states.

"Do you know what I am?" Damon continues.

"You're my student's brother." Alaric states.

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" Damon adds.

"Yes." Alaric nods blankly.

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon replies as he walks away.

Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, revealing that he has vervain.

...

Back at home, Callie sits in the couch next to her sister as Stefan in is the kitchen making tea.

"Doing okay?" Elena asks worriedly.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" Callie replies.

"Is it true?" Stefan questions as he returns with mugs of hot tea.

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated." Callie admits.

"It's the adrenaline." Stefan explains, "You'll crash soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess." Callie sighs as she look down at her hands, "Just another vampire dead all because of me."

Stefan sits down next to Elena and hands her the mug of tea which she gratefully takes.

"You know what I still can't figure out though?" Stefan asks, "How you managed to fight back so well against Franklin? He was in a pretty bad state when we got there."

"Uh, umm...I...I don't actually know." Callie answers.

"What happened?" Elena asks.

"Well it was weird. I was trying to fight back when we had me backed against the wall and was about to attack me.I shut my eyes in fear and felt..like an energy, flowing through my body," Callie tries to explain, "When I opened my eyes he was lying on the ground, unconscious."

Stefan and Elena sit there and stare at her in amazement as they listen to what she is telling them.

"What?!" Elena replies in disbelief.

"Has it ever happened before?" Stefan questions curiously.

"Just once." Callie answers, "When I was in Georgia with Damon, we kinda...met Lexi's boyfriend, Lee. He came after Damon for killing his girlfriend when he got my scent and decided to go after me instead. Damon was all beaten up and couldn't help it and...it just happened."

"I knew I couldn't trust Damon!" Elena exclaims angrily, "My God, Callie you could have been killed?!"

"I...I didn't mean to. It...it was an accident." Callie stutters, "I don't know what happened it all happened so fast..."

"Hey, it's okay." Stefan reassures her, "With vampires, it's either their life or yours. I know if you had any other choice you wouldn't have killed him."

Callie nods as her sister rubs her back as Stefan in lost in deep thought about the new revelation. He felt like Callie just kept on getting more mysterious as they found out more about her. No answers of course, but the questions were piling up.

"Thanks." Callie says as she sips her tea, "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime," Stefan replies as he looks at them seriously, "But there is something I need to tell both of you, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it."

Callie pulls the mug away from her mouth and looks concerned.

"What?" she asks.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back." Stefan explains, "But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling us?" Elena questions.

"Because he can be very persuasive," Stefan replies as he look at Callie, "Plus you two have bonded lately."

"That doesn't mean I trust him." Callie states, "It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done."

"I don't wanna be his enemy, but I can't let him do it." Stefan continues.

"Then don't, and I'll help you," Elena says as she takes his hand, Whatever it takes. Okay?'

"Okay." Stefan sighs.

...

Noah walks down the dark streets of Mystic Falls, across the road someone watches him. Behind him, Anna stands at the corner, her eyes become red and the veins darkening as she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Noah shouts and grabs Anna, pushing her against a wall as his fangs also pop out.

"Don't sneak up on me." Noah complains as he steps back.

"You love it." Anna replies with a smile, "So what happened with that rogue vampire, Franklin?"

"His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers." Noah explains.

"They killed him?" Anna asks.

"Tortured and staked." Noah adds as he looks at her expression, "You're not very upset."

"I warned him, Noah, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway." Anna sighs, "Did you get the witch?"

"No, she was all over the stupid cop all night," Noah answers, "Did you get the journal?"

"No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it." Anna reassures him.

They smile at each other, then Noah leans down and kisses Anna. They pull apart and continue to smile at one another. Noah places his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walk off down the street together.


End file.
